


Der Pakt mit dem Teufel

by CAMIR



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Action/Adventure, Awkward Sexual Situations, Darkfic, F/M, Forced Sex, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Mind Control, Multi
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2018-08-14 13:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 29,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8015962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAMIR/pseuds/CAMIR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nach einem mysteriösen Lichtblitz findet sich Kathryn Janeway alleine auf der Voyager wieder. Auf sich alleine gestellt muss sie nicht nur das Rätsel der verschwundenen Crew lösen, sondern hat auch genug Zeit zum Nachdenken über ihre bisherige Beziehung zu ihrem Ersten Offizier. Wie weit wird sie für die sichere Rückkehr ihrer Mannschaft gehen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VGer (orlofthesky)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orlofthesky/gifts).



> _Disclaimer:_ Ein Teil der vorkommenden Namen und Figuren ist eingetragenes Warenzeichen von Paramount Pictures.
> 
>  _Author’s Note:_ Weihnachtswichtelstory für **VGer**. Frohe Weihnachten, ich hoffe, sie gefällt dir. Ich weiß, die „Hilfe-meine-Crew-ist-weg-und-ich-muss-das-Schiff-alleine-fliegen“ Storyline kommt gefühlte hundert Mal in der Serie, aber vielleicht ist sie trotzdem interessant.
> 
>  _Codes:_ J/C, (Loserpairing, aber es muß sein, somehow...) Ich beantworte auch zwei Fragen:
> 
> Landen Sie zusammen im Bett/ an der Konsole/ in der Jefferiesröhre (Danke, wir haben‘s verstanden...)? – JA, verdammt noch mal! JA JA JA! Gibt es ein Happyend? – Weiß ich nicht, noch nicht. Und wenn - ich würde doch nicht spoilen, würde ich??? Außerdem J/P – lebt damit. Es gibt Szenen mit psychischer Gewalt, das nur als Warnung.
> 
>  _Gewidmet ist sie:_ **VGer** , weil sie mein in Raten abgezahltes Weihnachtsgeschenk an dich ist. Sowie all meinen Freunden und Lesern, besonders jedoch Yatai, der besten Betaleserin aller Zeiten.

Es war kein angenehmes Erwachen. Der Boden war hart und kalt, das Schiff bebte, die Alarmsirenen heulten und auch sonst war klar, dass etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte.

Benommen setzte sich Kathryn Janeway auf und rieb ihren Hinterkopf. Dabei griff ihre Hand in etwas Feuchtes. Sie hatte sich scheinbar eine Platzwunde zugezogen, wie ihr das frische rote Blut an ihren Fingern bestätigte. Mit einem abfälligen Grunzen rieb sie es an ihrem Badeanzug ab und suchte nach ihrem Kommunikator. Was hatte den roten Alarm ausgelöst und warum hatte man sie nicht informiert?

„Janeway an Chakotay!“

Die einzige Antwort, die sie bekam war Rauschen in der Leitung.

Sie versuchte es erneut, ohne Erfolg.

„Computer, lokalisiere Commander Chakotay!“

„Commander Chakotay befindet sich nicht an Bord.“

„Wann hat er das Schiff verlassen?“

„Um 0823 Uhr.“

Also vor wenigen Minuten, wenn ihr Zeitgefühl sie nicht trog.

Einen kurzen Moment dachte Janeway nach, dann tippte sie erneut an den Kommunikator.

„Janeway an Tuvok!“

Stille.

„Janeway an Torres!“

Wieder Schweigen.

Was war nur passiert? Sie holte tief Luft, versuchte die aufkommende Panik zu unterdrücken und dann alles ganz analytisch anzugehen.

„Computer, wie viele Personen befinden sich zurzeit an Bord der _Voyager?“_

„Eine!“

Sie brauchte jetzt nur noch die Bestätigung des Offensichtlichen.   
„Identifizieren!“

„Captain Kathryn Janeway!“

„Ursache für den roten Alarm?“

„Unbekannt.“

„Warnsignal deaktivieren!“

Die Sirenen verstummten augenblicklich. Das Geräusch lenkte nur vom Denken ab.

Resigniert ließ Janeway ihre Hand sinken. Wenn das ein böser Traum war, sollte sie besser ganz schnell aufwachen. Während sie sich aufrichtete und ihre Uniform zusammensuchte, versuchte sie, mental ein Bild über die Lage zu bekommen. Die ihr bekannten Fakten waren rar gesät.

Zwei Stunden vor Beginn ihrer Schicht hatte sie Holodeck Zwei betreten. Seit einiger Zeit hatte sie es sich angewöhnt, noch ein wenig schwimmen zu gehen, bevor sie mit der Arbeit begann. Es erfrischte sie und das Programm, auch wenn es lediglich einen simplen Bergsee darstellte, beruhigte sie und gab ihr Zuversicht. Heute aber war etwas ganz gewaltig schief gegangen. Sie erinnerte sich an einen Lichtblitz, ein Flackern der Holomatrix und an ein Beben, das durch das Schiff ging. Dann hatte es den Alarm gegeben. Kurz darauf hatte sich das Programm beendet und sie war auf den Boden des Holodecks gefallen. Sie musste wohl mit dem Kopf zuerst aufgekommen sein, was ihre kurze Erinnerungslücke und die Platzwunde erklärte. Und nun war ihre Crew verschwunden, ohne dass es auch nur den geringsten Anhaltspunkt darüber gab.

Nachdem sie ihren Badeanzug gegen die Uniform getauscht hatte, verließ sie das Holodeck. Die Notbeleuchtung, die ihr auf dem Korridor entgegenschlug, vermittelte schon einmal einen ersten Eindruck davon, wie es um ihr Schiff stand.

 

Auf dem Weg zum Turbolift legte Janeway noch einen Zwischenstopp bei einem der Waffenschränke ein, die sich auf jedem Deck befanden. Sie wusste nicht, was auf sie zukommen würde und wollte in jedem Fall vorbereitet sein. Mit einem Phasergewehr auf dem Rücken und einem Phaser an ihrer Seite fühlte sie sich bereits bedeutend wohler. So wie der Tag angefangen hatte, war einfach alles möglich.

Nachdem sie sich ausgerüstet hatte, ging es direkt weiter zur Brücke.

Das Kommandozentrum des Schiffs war in ein unheimliches Dämmerlicht getaucht. Es war so still, ohne das geschäftige Treiben von Offizieren. Einzig ein paar Konsolen piepten hin und wieder, wie als riefen sie nach jemandem, der sie bediente. Vor ein paar Minuten hatten hier noch ihre Brückenoffiziere gestanden. Nun waren sie fort, an einem unbekannten Ort, aber hoffentlich noch am Leben.

Sie setzte sich auf ihren Stuhl und ließ sich die Sensoraufzeichnungen der letzten halben Stunde anzeigen.

 

 _Auf der Brücke der_ Voyager _herrschte das übliche, alltägliche geschäftige Treiben. Jeder ging seiner ausgewiesenen Tätigkeit nach und das Schiff flog konstant mit Warp 6. Chakotay hatte das Kommando inne, Tom Paris saß bereits am Steuer, hatte aber nicht viel zu tun. Tuvok bemannte seine taktische Konsole. Er war zwar, wie immer, in seine Anzeigen vertieft, schien aber keine Anomalien zu bemerken. Niemand war in irgendeiner Weise beunruhigt, ganz im Gegenteil._

„ _Wann trifft der Captain ein?“_

_Tom Paris drehte sich nach hinten um, er wirkte gut gelaunt._

_Chakotay warf einen Blick auf das Chronometer._

„ _Sie sollte jeden Moment da sein.“_

_Paris wollte noch etwas darauf antworten, als Tuvoks ruhige Stimme die Konversation unterbrach._

„ _Commander, die Sensoren zeigen einen Energieanstieg im Subraum an. Eine Welle unbekannter Herkunft bewegt sich auf die_ Voyager _zu.“_

„ _Wie lange bis zum Aufprall?“_

„ _Weniger als 30 Sekunden!“_

„ _Roter Alarm und Schilde hoch!“_

_Sofort sprang die Alarmsirene an und die roten Warnleuchten begannen zu blinken._

_Unmittelbar darauf wurde die gesamte Brücke in grelles Licht getaucht, danach war niemand mehr zu sehen._

  
Damit endete die Sensoraufzeichnung. Abwesend strich Janeway über die Lehnen ihres Stuhls, auf dem vor wenigen Minuten noch Chakotay gesessen hatte. Was war mit ihm passiert? Mit ihm und allen anderen? Sie _mussten_ noch am Leben sein, an eine andere Möglichkeit wollte sie gar nicht erst denken. Es gab keinen Grund für sie, anzunehmen, dass ihre Besatzungmitglieder tot waren. Jedenfalls schwebten sie nicht in unmittelbarer Nähe des Schiffes im All. Solange ihr also niemand das Gegenteil bewies, gab es keinen Grund, nicht nach ihnen zu suchen. Leider gab die Aufzeichnung keine weiteren Hinweise, was es war, das die _Voyager_ getroffen hatte. Tuvok hatte von einem Energieanstieg gesprochen und auch eine nachträgliche Analyse der Aufzeichnungen, die sie dem Computer in Auftrag gegeben hatte, lieferte keine neuen Erkenntnisse. Was immer es auch war, die Datenbanken kannten nichts Vergleichbares. Es blieb auch unklar, ob die Energiewelle natürlichen oder künstlichen Ursprungs war. Für den Moment ging Janeway jedenfalls davon aus, dass eine Intelligenz dahintersteckte. Sie wollte nicht aus Unachtsamkeit oder falschen Annahmen etwas übersehen, was sich im Nachhinein als kritischer Fehler herausstellte, daher war es besser, erst einmal übervorsichtig zu sein. So wie es aussah, war sie die einzige verbliebene Chance für ihre Crew, wieder auf das Schiff zurückzukehren.

Ein Stechen in ihrem Hinterkopf machte sie auf die unbehandelte Wunde aufmerksam. In naher Zukunft sollte sie wohl auf die Krankenstation gehen und sich darum kümmern.

Die Krankenstation! Natürlich!

„Computer, befindet sich das Medizinisch Holografische Notfallprogramm noch den Datenbanken.“

„Positiv!“

Janeway atmete erleichtert aus. Sie war nicht mehr alleine an Bord. Das waren die ersten guten Nachrichten, die sie an diesem Tag bekam.

„Aktivieren!“

Sie wartete einen kurzen Augenblick, bis sie sicher war, dass der Doktor auch wirklich aus seinem erzwungenen Schlaf erwacht war. Dann kontaktierte sie ihn.

„Janeway an den Doktor.“

„Doktor hier.“ Seine Stimme klang genervt und sie wusste, er wollte Antworten. Genau wie sie. Vermutlich sah es auf seiner Krankenstation genauso düster aus, wie hier.

„Bitte kommen Sie auf die Brücke und bringen Sie ein Medkit mit. Ich erkläre Ihnen dann was ich weiß.“

„Verstanden.“

 

Während sie auf den Doktor wartete, ging Janeway weiter zu Tuvoks Konsole. Nachdem aus den vorhandenen Daten nichts darüber zu erfahren war, was mit ihrer Crew geschehen war, musste sie mit dem nächsten logischen Schritt fortfahren: der Bestandsaufnahme.

Glücklicherweise waren die Sensoren sowohl für innerhalb, als auch außerhalb des Schiffes kaum beeinträchtigt worden. Das bedeutete, der Schiffscomputer würde ihnen Bescheid geben, wenn jemand das Schiff betrat und auch die Schutzprotokolle der _Voyager_ waren bis zu einem gewissen Grad noch aktiv. Einzig die Langstreckensensoren waren ausgefallen, sodass es vorerst schwierig war, etwas mehr über diesen Raumsektor in Erfahrung zu bringen. Bis das behoben war, mussten sie sich auf vorher aufgezeichnete Daten verlassen. Die Kurzstreckensensoren vermeldeten weder Planeten noch Schiffe in unmittelbarer Nähe. Das konnte sich allerdings binnen Minuten ändern.

Waffen und Schilde waren in einem kläglicheren Zustand. Das Leitungsnetz war überlastet worden. Aber das war wenig verwunderlich, wenn man bedachte, welche Energie die _Voyager_ getroffen hatte. Lebenserhaltung und Replikatoren waren nicht betroffen, sodass zumindest unmittelbar keine Gefahr für ihr Leben bestand. Beim Antrieb sah es schon bedenklicher aus. Der Warpantrieb war ausgefallen und es war Janeway von vornherein klar, dass sie diesen ohne B’Elanna niemals zufriedenstellend reparieren konnte. Wenn sie die Energie kurzfristig durch andere Systeme leitete, konnte das Schiff zwar für einige Zeit mit Warp fliegen. Die unumstößliche Konsequenz war hingegen, dass damit weitere Systeme überlastet wurden, deren Reparatur sie mit dem Doktor niemals alleine leisten konnte. Sie behielt diese Option zumindest im Hinterkopf, für den Fall dass ein solches Vorgehen notwendig werden sollte.

Der Impulsantrieb war ebenfalls beeinträchtigt, konnte aber innerhalb einer längeren Zeitspanne wieder zum Laufen gebracht werden. Allerdings waren sie mit Impuls niemals so schnell, wie mit Warp, weswegen es fraglich war, ob diese Reparatur als erstes sinnvoll war. Weiterhin saß die _Voyager_ ohne Schilde erst recht auf dem Trockenen und war somit ein lohnendes Ziel für angreifende Schiffe und mögliche Plünderer. Die Art und Weise der Schäden überzeugten Janeway immer mehr davon, dass eine Intelligenz hinter der Energiewelle steckte. Verteidigungssysteme waren effizient deaktiviert worden, genauso wie die Möglichkeit zu fliehen, während die Systeme, die es ermöglichten bequem an Bord zu überleben, einwandfrei funktionierten.

So absurd es klang, war es vermutlich trotz allem am sinnvollsten, den Warpantrieb für einen letzten Flug zusammenzuflicken. Wenn Janeway nicht alles täuschte, waren sie an einem Nebel vorbeigeflogen, in dem sie die _Voyager_ zumindest für einige Zeit verstecken konnte. Das Schiff steckte dort dann zwar fest, war aber keine so leichte Beute mehr, wie an der momentanen Position. Für mögliche Erkundungen gab es dann immer noch den Deltaflyer.

 

Das Zischen der Brückentüren kündigte die Ankunft des Doktors an. Sie drehte sich um und war noch nie so erleichtert in das mürrische Gesicht des holografischen Arztes zu sehen. Er sah sich um, zog eine Augenbraue hoch und blickte ihr dann in die Augen.  
„Jetzt erklären Sie mir mal bitte, was hier vorgefallen ist!“

„Ich weiß auch kaum mehr als Sie. Nur eines kann ich mit Gewissheit sagen. Wir sind momentan die einzigen Besatzungsmitglieder auf dem Schiff, Doktor.“

Sie gab ihm eine Zusammenfassung ihrer bisherigen Erkenntnisse.

Einen kurzen Augenblick starrte er sie mit offenem Mund an.

„Ich kann mich an ein Beben erinnern, dann muss ich wohl deaktiviert worden sein.“

„So ähnlich ist es mir auch ergangen. Ich bin zwar nicht aus Photonen, wie Sie, aber ein Schlag auf den Kopf hat ähnliche Auswirkungen, zumindest was das Gedächtnis angeht. Könnten Sie sich das bitte einmal ansehen?“

Sie trat auf ihn zu, sodass er die blutige Stelle sehen konnte.

„Selbstverständlich.“

Er holte einen medizinischen Tricorder und einen Regenerator aus seinem Medkit hervor.

„Bevor Sie fragen: Ursache der Verletzung ist ein plötzlich deaktiviertes Holodeck. Ich bin unsanft gelandet.“

„Ich verstehe.“

Er scannte sie mehrere Male mit dem Tricorder.

„Sie waren also auf dem Holodeck?“

„Ganz recht. Ich dachte mir, ich müsste einmal wieder etwas für meine Gesundheit machen und bin geschwommen.“

„Sehr löblich.“

„Das bedeutet aber natürlich auch, dass ich nicht gesehen habe, was mit der Besatzung passiert ist, ich sah nur eine Sensoraufzeichnung. Von einem Moment auf den anderen waren sie verschwunden. Ich weiß genauso wenig, warum es mich nicht erwischt hat.“

„Darüber können Sie sich später noch Gedanken machen. Wichtig ist erst einmal nur, dass Sie hier sind. Ich habe übrigens gute Neuigkeiten. Die Wunde ist nur äußerlich, keine Gehirnerschütterung oder Ähnliches.“

„Das beruhigt mich.“

„Ich wusste doch, dass Sie ein ziemlicher Dickschädel sind.“

Er setzte den Regenerator ein und nach einem kurzen Augenblick waren die Schmerzen verschwunden. Das Blut in den Haaren musste sie dann bei Gelegenheit auch noch entfernen, aber das war zunächst nebensächlich.

Reflexartig rieb sie sich die Stelle, aber es war tatsächlich nichts mehr zu spüren.

„Saubere Arbeit, danke Doktor.“

„Gern geschehen.“

Sie schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Solange sie die Möglichkeit hatte, auch nur _etwas_ zu tun, würde sie dies tun. Die Ablenkung hinderte sie daran, zu verzweifeln.

Sie wandte sich von der Konsole ab. Der Doktor wartete bereits mit verschränkten Armen auf sie.

„Haben Sie schon einen Plan, Captain?“

„Ich weiß nur, dass wir zuerst von hier fort müssen, auch wenn es bedeutet den Warpantrieb erst einmal vollends zu ruinieren. Danach können wir uns um Schilde und Impulsantrieb kümmern. Und natürlich darum, die Crew zu finden.“

Sie legte ihm ihre Überlegungen dar, wie sie sich in den letzten Minuten langsam geformt hatten. Etwas Besseres wusste sie nicht. Er schien keine Einwände zu haben.


	2. II

Erschöpft ließ sich Kathryn Janeway auf den Boden sinken. Sie war jetzt seit Stunden in den Jefferiesröhren unterwegs auf der Suche nach durchgebrannten Sicherungen, die es zu ersetzen galt. Immer noch hatte sie die Waffen dabei, die ein zusätzliches Gewicht darstellten. Aber auch der Werkzeugkasten wollte transportiert werden. Außerdem hatte sie, genau wie der Doktor, noch ein PADD dabei, auf dem ihr der Schiffscomputer alle Veränderungen anzeigen sollte, die er registrierte, insbesondere sich nähernde Schiffe und Eindringlinge. Solange die Schilde nicht funktionsfähig waren, konnte sich jeder auf das Schiff beamen. Eine dunkle Vorahnung sagte ihr, dass bald etwas Derartiges geschehen müsste. Die Geschehnisse des heutigen Tages deuteten sehr stark darauf hin, dass eine Intelligenz dahintersteckte. Diese Intelligenz musste demzufolge einen Plan verfolgen und der beinhaltete bestimmt nicht, die gestrandeten Schiffe einfach liegen zu lassen. Immer wieder ertappte sie sich dabei, ihre Waffen zu überprüfen, aber sie waren noch immer funktionstüchtig und vollständig geladen.

Sie versuchte den Gedanken zur Seite zu schieben, dass sie die _Voyager_ mit diesen Reparaturen nur noch schwerer beschädigte. Trotzdem war es das Vernünftigste, was ihr in Anbetracht der Lage eingefallen war. Sie wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn.

„Janeway an den Doktor.“

„Doktor hier.“

„Wie weit sind Sie?“

„Ich konnte einige defekte Energierelais auf den Decks 15 und 13 orten und habe sie bereits ausgetauscht. Wenn alles planmäßig läuft, sollte ich in zwei Stunden fertig sein.“

Neidisch verdrehte Janeway die Augen. Er litt nicht an Rückenschmerzen durch die lange gebeugte Haltung und schwitzen in der stickigen Luft musste er ebenfalls nicht. Kurz: er würde um einiges schneller fertig sein, als sie und sich dann um die Schilde kümmern. So hatten sie es besprochen. Sie verzog das Gesicht, als sie antwortete.

„Gute Arbeit, Doktor. Weiter so.“

Es half alles nichts. Missmutig packte sie ihre Sachen zusammen und kroch weiter. Ihr Tricorder zeigte an, dass das nächste Relais irgendwo in der Nähe sein musste.

Sorgfältig scannte die die Wände um sich herum, bis sie es schließlich fand.

Sie nahm die Abdeckplatte von der Wand und legte sie neben sich, scannte das Relais noch einmal und griff nach der Werkzeugkiste.

„Warnung, unbekanntes Schiff nähert sich!“ unterbrach die Computerstimme ihren Reparaturversuch.

Sie griff sich das PADD, leise fluchend.

„Anzeigen!“

Die Außensensoren zeigten ein mittelgroßes Schiff von unbekannter Bauart. Wäre die _Voyager_ voll bemannt und funktionsfähig gewesen, hätte sie es jederzeit damit aufnehmen können. So war das Schiff jedoch die wehrlose Libelle, die einer wartenden Spinne ins Netz gegangen war, die jetzt kam, ihre Beute zu verspeisen.

Es erfüllte Janeway mit Wut, dass sie hilflos mit ansehen musste, was nun geschah. Nichts was sie tat oder nicht tat, hätte etwas geändert. Reflexartig wollte sie den Computer bitten, das Schiff zu scannen, um etwas mehr Informationen über die Fremden zu erlangen. Dann jedoch überlegte sie es sich anders. Ein Scan hätte womöglich Aufmerksamkeit darauf gelenkt, dass noch jemand an Bord der _Voyager_ war. In der jetzigen Situation war es hingegen besser, sich diesen taktischen Vorteil aufzusparen.

Die Art und Weise, wie sich das fremde Schiff näherte, deutete darauf hin, dass, wer immer auch an Bord war, felsenfest davon überzeugt war, es mit einem Geisterschiff zu tun zu haben. Wenn sie Glück hatten, verzichteten die Fremden auch auf einen Scan ihrerseits, weil sie ihrer Sache zu sicher waren.

Instinktiv hielt Janeway die Luft an, obwohl sie natürlich wusste, dass ihr das nichts half.

Dabei starrte sie gebannt auf das PADD. Als sie merkte, wie verkrampft sie es hielt, ließ sie ein wenig lockerer.

Eine Weile schien es, als geschah nichts. Das Schiff schwebte reglos neben der _Voyager_. Dann zeigte das PADD an, dass ein Scan im Gange war und kurz darauf schlug der Computer, beinahe wie erwartet, Eindringlingsalarm.

Ohne Schutzschilde war es ein Leichtes sich an Bord zu beamen. Und das war gerade geschehen. Es war nicht so, als ob die _Voyager_ , selbst in diesem Zustand nicht noch über Schutzmaßnahmen verfügte, aber diese waren unvollständig funktionsfähig. Es bedurfte geschickter Planung, sie gegen die Eindringlinge einzusetzen, da es sich hauptsächlich um Kraftfelder handelte, die an sensiblen Stellen errichtet werden konnten.

Janeway atmete tief durch. Wenn sie jetzt nicht umsichtig handelte, dann war alles verloren. Mit einigen Handgriffen hatte sie den Computer dazu gebracht, ihr ein Schema des Schiffs auf dem PADD zu erstellen. Die Stellen an denen sich die Fremden befanden waren als rote Punkte verzeichnet. So konnte sie deren Bewegungen verfolgen und sich einen Plan ausdenken.

Die Übersicht zeigte, dass ungefähr fünfzehn Eindringlinge an Bord der _Voyager_ waren. Sie hatten sich zunächst auf die Brücke gebeamt, schwärmten aber jetzt aus, bis auf drei, die ihre Position beibehielten.

Wenn sie nicht aktiv nach ihr suchten, dürfte sie in der Jefferiesröhre vorerst sicher sein, davon war aber nach dem Scan nicht auszugehen.

Es galt zunächst herauszufinden, wie sich die Eindringlinge verteilten. Dann mussten sie unauffällig ausgeschaltet werden und dann…

_Ein Schritt nach dem anderen!_

„Janeway an den Doktor!“

„Captain, ich habe bereits erwartet, dass Sie sich melden.“

„Wir haben Besuch. Bitte seien Sie vorsichtig und lassen sich nicht erwischen.“  
„Dasselbe gilt für Sie. Und lassen Sie sich nicht verletzen, das käme mir sehr ungelegen.“  
„Verstanden.“

„Ich schlage vor, dass wir zunächst die Lage auskundschaften und uns dann einen Plan überlegen. Solange sie sich bewegen, wird es schwierig, sie zu fassen.“

Janeway wollte die Verbindung bereits wieder unterbrechen, als der Doktor erneut zu sprechen ansetzte.

„Wenn ich einen Vorschlag machen dürfte. Wir sollten zunächst herausfinden, welcher Spezies diese Fremden angehören. Wenn es sich um Humanoide handelt, besteht eine hohe Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sie sich mit Neurazingas betäuben lassen."

"Neurazingas?"

"Ein harmloses Betäubungsgas. Ich habe es bereits einmal benutzt, als ich auf der Prometheus war."

"Ich erinnere mich. Aber ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass wir etwas derartiges an Bord haben."

"Sie haben recht. Ich müsste es erst synthetisieren. Aber dann können wir es über die Belüftungssystem der _Voyager_ verteilen.“

Sie dachte einen kurzen Augenblick darüber nach. Eigentlich war der Vorschlag garnicht so dumm.

"Wie lange würde es dauern, das Gas in ausreichenden Mengen zu synthetisieren? Bedenken Sie, dass wir nicht unbedingt Zeit im Überfluss haben."

"Wenn ich nicht gestört werde, vielleicht eine gute Stunde. In der Zeit müssten Sie versuchen, unsere Freunde von der Krankenstation fernzuhalten."

Janeway ließ die Worte auf sich einwirken. Wenn die Fremden keine Verstärkung anforderten und es ihr gelang, sie so lange auf dem Schiff zu behalten, war die Idee des Doktors ein guter Backupplan, vor allem, falls es ihnen gelingen sollte, sie einzufangen. Natürlich blieb ein beträchtliches Restrisiko, immerhin war sie im Kampf gegen fünfzehn Unbekannte auf sich alleine gestellt. Aber sie mussten um jeden Preis ausgeschaltet werden.

"Müssen Sie bei der Synthetisierung anwesend sein?"

"Leider ja."

Sie dachte noch einmal kurz darüber nach.

„Tun Sie’s!“ erwiderte sie dann kurz und knapp, bevor sie es sich anders überlegte.

„Noch etwas anderes, Captain. Überlassen Sie mir das Scannen der Fremden. Ich kann jede Form annehmen und bin daher nicht zu entdecken, wenn sie nicht nach mir suchen. Sie könnten in der Zwischenzeit versuchen, etwas über ihr Schiff und ihre Ziele herauszufinden.“

„Einverstanden.“

„Dann hören Sie wieder von mir.“

Die Stimme des Doktors verhallte und Janeway blieb alleine in der Jefferiesröhre zurück. Sie starrte auf ihre Waffen und zuckte mit den Schultern. Nervengas, warum nicht? Es schadete trotzdem nicht, vorbereitet zu sein.

"Computer, gib mir Audio für die Brücke."

Ein bestätigendes Piepen ertönte, dann konnte sie hören, was auf der Brücke gesprochen wurde.

"Ich bin mir nicht sicher!" sagte eine männlich klingende Stimme.

"Was heißt hier nicht sicher?" entgegnete eine andere männliche Stimme. Sie war wütend.

"Das Material dieses Schiffs ist anders, als alles was ich kenne. Ich kann nicht mit Bestimmtheit sagen, ob noch jemand an Bord ist. Wir hatten kurz ein Lebenszeichen, aber jetzt ist es wieder verschwunden."

"Idiot, du weißt genau, dass niemand mehr an Bord ist."

"Dennoch würde ich das gerne überprüfen, aber es dauert ein wenig, bis ich mich in diese Kontrollen eingearbeitet habe. In der Zwischenzeit können Del und die anderen ja eine Suche vornehmen, oder nicht? Es ist besser, sicher zu sein. Du weißt, was uns sonst erwartet."

"Von mir aus. Aber wehe, wir haben Geister gejagt."

Janeway unterbrach die Verbindung. Sie hatte genug gehört. Die Fremden wussten nicht mit Sicherheit, dass sie noch an Bord war. Das gab ihr einen Vorteil zurück, den sie nutzen wollte, während der Doktor seiner Arbeit nachging. Sie wies den Computer an, das fremde Schiff zu scannen. Jetzt war es ja gefahrlos möglich, ohne entdeckt zu werden und es schadete nicht, diese Informationen zu haben.

Dann zog sie die Waffen noch einmal fester zu sich und setzte sich in Bewegung.

Es war Zeit, auf die Jagd zu gehen!


	3. III

Mit dem PADD in der Hand, dem Tricorder am Gürtel und den Phaser geladen kroch Janeway die Jefferiesröhren entlang. Diese engen Verbindungstunnel waren ein weiterer taktischer Vorteil, wenn sie ihn richtig nutzte. Es war nicht davon auszugehen, dass die Fremden sich auch nur ansatzweise so gut darin auskannten wie sie. Zudem hatten deren Scanner offenbar Probleme damit, innerhalb der _Voyager_ zu funktionieren. Sie konnte also aus dem Nichts auftauchen, die Eindringlinge ausschalten und wieder verschwinden, bevor diese mitbekamen, was passierte. Sie musste lediglich schnell und präzise arbeiten, damit niemand Alarm schlug. Dennoch war davon auszugehen, dass sie untereinander in Kontakt standen und damit in jedem Fall früher oder später darauf aufmerksam wurden, dass jemand auf sie Jagd machte. Bis dahin hatte der Doktor hoffentlich seine Arbeiten beendet, um den Rest von ihnen auf einen Schlag auszuschalten. Ihr PADD zeigte an, dass drei von ihnen auf der Brücke verblieben, der Rest schwärmte in Zweier- und Dreiergruppen aus. Das war gar nicht dumm. In Gruppen hatten sie einem potentiellen Angreifer mehr entgegenzusetzen, und konnten gleichzeitig eine größere Menge des Schiffes absuchen. Auf der anderen Seite war auch nicht zu erwarten gewesen, dass Janeway es mit Einfaltspinseln zu tun hatte. Das ganze Vorgehen war methodisch und präzise.

Sie setzte sich einem Risiko aus, indem sie die Konfrontation suchte, aber wenn sie den Doktor entdeckten, wäre sie in jedem Fall auf sich alleine gestellt. Das durfte nicht geschehen.

Glücklicherweise begann keines der Teams auch nur ansatzweise in der Nähe der Krankenstation mit der Suche. Das gab ihr ein wenig Freiraum. Dennoch entschied sie sich dafür, mit einer Zweiergruppe anzufangen, die sich von allen am nächsten daran aufhielt.

So schnell sie konnte kroch Janeway durch die engen Röhren, auf einen Ausgang zu, der sich ganz in der Nähe der Fremden befand. Sie waren im angrenzenden Raum.

Leise öffnete sie die Luke und glitt hinaus, dann verschloss sie sie wieder sorgfältig und presste sich an die Wand.

Das Geräusch der Türen in den Nachbarraum würde auf jeden Fall darauf aufmerksam machen, dass ihn jemand betrat. Zum Glück handelte es sich dabei um einen Abstellraum, auf dem für das Deck wichtige Utensilien und Werkzeuge gelagert wurden, sodass sie sich im Notfall hinter Kisten verstecken konnte. Bevor sie jedoch auch nur einen Fuß in diesen Raum setzte, wollte sie sich zunächst vergewissern, womit sie es zu tun hatte. Langsam holte sie ihren Tricorder aus ihrer Gürtelschlaufe und scannte damit die Eindringlinge hinter der Tür.

Es handelte sich um zwei weibliche Humanoiden, die ungefähr dieselbe Körpergröße, wie ein Mensch hatten. Sie waren auf jeden Fall bewaffnet, auch wenn Janeway die Waffenkonfiguration nicht genau erkennen konnte und suchten die Umgebung sehr genau mit irgendwelchen Scangeräten ab. Daher war es nur eine Frage der Zeit, wann sie diesen Raum verließen, vor allem, da es durchaus möglich war, dass die Scanner jetzt etwas empfingen, nachdem die gesuchte Person nur eine Wand von ihnen getrennt war. Janeway atmete tief durch und ging im Kopf ihre Möglichkeiten durch. Sie musste die Fremden aufhalten auf die Krankenstation zu gelangen, was bedeutete, sie durfte sich nicht mehr allzu viel Zeit lassen. Daher fiel die Option flach, im Waffenarsenal nach Betäubungsgranaten zu suchen. Wenn sie die Ergebnisse ihres Tricorders jedoch richtig las, gab es eine andere Möglichkeit.

Die Überprüfung hatte zusätzlich ergeben, dass die Fremden mit mehreren kybernetischen Implantaten ausgestattet waren, die alle von einem Chip im Gehirn gesteuert wurden. Mit einer gezielten Programmierung des Tricorders sollte es daher möglich sein einen kleinen elektromagnetischen Impuls zu erzeugen, der für einen kurzen Aussetzer der Implantate sorgte. In diesem Moment der Benommenheit durfte es ein Leichtes sein, die beiden Eindringlinge zu betäuben.

Für dieses Unterfangen zog sie sich erneut in die Jefferiesröhren zurück, um kein unnötiges Risiko einzugehen. Sollte diese Taktik funktionieren, hatte sie womöglich einen Weg gefunden, auch mit dem Rest der Bande umzugehen. Dies würde sich in den nächsten Minuten zeigen.

Wieder in der Sicherheit des Röhrengewirrs ließ Janeway ihr PADD Wache halten und begann mit der Programmierung. Es waren weniger Handgriffe dafür vonnöten, als sie vermutet hatte, allerdings war sie dennoch nicht schnell genug. Ihre beiden Ziele waren in der Zwischenzeit mit der Suche im Abstellraum fertig und auf den Gang herausgetreten. Sie bewegten sich langsam parallel auf Janeways Position in der Jefferiesröhre zu. Da den Captain nur ein dünnes Schott von den beiden trennte, verzichtete sie darauf, in die Konversation hineinzulauschen, da sie nicht sicher wusste, wie viel davon von außen zu hören war. Sie konnte zudem nur hoffen, dass man sie nicht inzwischen mit den Scangeräten entdeckt hatte. Um nicht noch mehr Zeit und möglicherweise die Tarnung zu verlieren, entschied sie sich spontan dazu den Impuls durch die Wand hindurch zu senden. Es bestand eine gute Möglichkeit, dass diese Taktik funktionieren konnte, wenn die Fremden eine geeignete Position eingenommen hatten. Wenn dem so war, konnte sie die beiden leicht betäuben und in die Röhren schaffen, wenn nicht, war sie genausogut schnell verschwunden. Einen Versuch war es in jedem Fall wert, zumal nicht sicher war, wann sie einen weiteren erhalten würde.

So sammelte sie ihre Dinge ein und legte sich auf die Lauer. Es dauerte tatsächlich auch nur einen kurzen Moment bis eine geeignete Situation eintrat. Ohne zu zögern hob sie den Tricorder an, zielte auf ihre Opfer hinter der Wand und entließ den Impuls. Dabei starrte sie weiter auf das Gerät in ihrer Hand, um mögliche Reaktionen genauestens zu beobachten. Tatsächlich zeigte der Stoß sofort Wirkung. Die Störung der Implantate war genau nach Plan verlaufen und beide Frauen zeigten typische Signale der Desorientierung. Augenblicklich sprang Janeway aus ihrem Versteck, den Phaser in der Hand und vollendete ihr Werk.

Ungesehen hatte sie ihre ersten beiden Feinde erledigt. Es gab noch dreizehn, die es auszuschalten galt und ob es immer so einfach werden würde, war fraglich. Dennoch blieb ein gewisses Triumphgefühl nicht aus. Sie scannte die beiden Bewusstlosen um festzustellen, wie lange sie in jedem Fall außer Gefecht waren. Zwar ließ sich das nicht Bestimmtheit sagen, aber ein gewisses Zeitfenster hatte sie in jedem Fall. Sie wollte gerade aus der Abstellkammer Kabel zum Fesseln holen, als ein Gerät, das eine der Frauen bei sich trug, begann zu piepen. Es handelte sich vermutlich um ein Kommunkationsgerät.   
Erschrocken hielt Janeway inne. Natürlich standen sie untereinander in Kontakt! Wie konnte sie das nur vergessen? Mit einem gezielten Phaserschuss brachte sie es zum Schweigen. Sie hatte keinerlei Nutzen dafür. So bestand zumindest die geringe Möglichkeit, dass der Abbruch der Kommunikation so aussah, als hätte es Interferenzen gegeben.

Verlassen konnte sie sich darauf natürlich nicht, zumal eine solche Interferenz immer unwahrscheinlicher wurde, je mehr Gegner sie ausschaltete. Früher oder später würden sie es also bemerken. Aber bis dahin spielte es hoffentlich keine Rolle mehr.


	4. IV

Die Taktik schien aufzugehen. Kathryn Janeway blickte auf drei weitere betäubte Aliens hinunter und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. „Noch Acht…“ murmelte sie. Diese drei hatte sie in der Nähe des Maschinenraums konfrontiert. Sie hatten keine Chance gehabt. Insgesamt hatte Janeway nun ein wenig mehr als dreißig Minuten bis jetzt gebraucht.

Wie weit der Doktor wohl mit seiner Arbeit war? Auch wenn Janeway vor Neugier platzte, bewahrte sie besser Funktstille. Wer konnte schon wissen, inwieweit die Fremden sich in die Funktionsweisen ihres Schiffes eingearbeitet hatten oder welche Signale sie sonst noch empfingen.

Überhaupt hatte sie das Gefühl, dass man langsam nervös wurde, zumindest ging das au aus den Konversationen auf der Brücke hervor, in die sie immer einmal wieder hineinlauschte.

Sie fesselte auch diese Fremden und brachte sie an einen schlecht einsehbaren Platz, dann beschloss sie, wieder einmal zu hören, wie die allgemeine Stimmung auf der Brücke war. Der Computer kam ihrer Aufforderung sofort nach.

„Es muss jemand an Bord sein!“ Die wütende Männerstimme von vorhin

„Wir haben keine Beweise dafür, Shatan!“ Wieder die ruhigere Stimme.

„Nach und nach verlieren wir den Kontakt mit unseren Spähtrupps. Kali, Ajron und Noru haben sich zur verabredeten Zeit nicht zurückgemeldet. Das würden sie nie tun, sie kennen das Protokoll genauso gut wie du und ich. Ich glaube nicht mehr an einen Zufall, Irai. Die Scans waren uneindeutig. Es ist jemand an Bord und er kennt sich sehr gut aus.“

„Was waren die letzten Aufenthalte der Spähtrupps, Neeva?“

Zum ersten Mal hörte Janeway die dritte Person auf der Brücke, ebenfalls eine Frau.

„Sie befanden sich auf den Decks acht, sieben und elf.“

„Das ist doch unmöglich,“ wandte Irai ein. „Sie waren zu mehreren und schwer bewaffnet. Zudem befanden sie sich auf unterschiedlichen Decks. Niemand kann so schnell sein.“

„Ich gehe kein Risiko ein,“ beharrte Shatan. „Neeva, ist es nicht möglich, sich schneller in dieses Computersystem einzuarbeiten? Mit den schiffsinternen Sensoren lösen wir dieses Rätsel bestimmt.“

„Ich bin dabei…“ kam gepresst die Stimme der Frau. „Ich habe noch nie so ein Schiff gesehen. Meine Implantate brauchen Zeit, sich an das System anzupassen. Vielleicht noch zehn zakeen.“

Janeway unterbrach die Verbindung wieder. Ein Gefühl der Übelkeit machte sich breit. Sie hatte die Implantate ganz vergessen. Mit ihnen hatten die Fremden eine reelle Chance, den Schiffscomputer zu bedienen. Wenn sie nur wüsste, welche Zeiteinheit zakeen waren und wieviel Spielraum ihr dadurch noch blieb. Noch zwei Patrouillen befanden sich außerhalb der Brücke, eine auf Deck vier und eine auf Deck sechs, sodass vorerst keine Gefahr für die Krankenstation von ihnen ausging. Mit dem was sie belauscht hatte, stellte sich die Frage, ob es sinnvoller war, so weiterzumachen, wie bisher. Wenn sie Glück hatte, konnte sie noch eine Gruppe betäuben, aber vermutlich blieb ihr für eine andere keine Zeit mehr, bevor man sie endgültig entdeckt hatte. Dann hätte sie es entweder mit fünf oder sechs Feinden zu tun, die ihren Aufenthaltsort nun genauestens bestimmen konnten und dann vermutlich gemeinsam Hatz auf sie machten. Gegen mehr als vier Gegner auf einmal konnte ihr auch der elektromagnetische Puls nichts mehr helfen, dafür war der Tricorder zu schwach. Und das setzte voraus, dass sie aus dem Hinterhalt agieren konnte. Wenn die Fremden nur halb so clever waren, wie sie sie einschätzte, konnten sie zudem noch einen anderen Weg wählen: den schiffsinternen Transporter. Sollte das geschehen, hätte sie keinerlei Chance mehr.

Der einzige Weg war, die Transporter vorläufig zu deaktivieren. So mussten die Eindringlinge es immer noch auf die althergebrachte Art mit ihr aufnehmen, und konnten sie nicht einfach fortbeamen. Immerhin blieb ihr die Gewissheit, vorerst mit den Transportern des fremden Schiffs nicht erfasst werden zu können, da dessen Sensoren sie nicht finden konnten. Und beide Sensorensysteme kurzzuschließen dauerte wiederum.

Dieser Kampf war sowieso nur durch Schnelligkeit zu gewinnen, insofern bedeutete alles, was die Eindringlinge an ihrem Fortschritt hinderte, potentiellen Erfolg.

Sie machte sich in Richtung Transporterräume auf und schaltete auf dem Weg dorthin wieder zur Brücke, um über die Fortschritte informiert zu werden.

 

Wann alles genau begonnen hatte, auseinanderzubrechen, wusste Kathryn Janeway auch nicht mehr. Ihr Herz raste, der Schweiß lief ihr in Strömen und sie wusste genau, dass es nur noch eine letzte Hoffnung gab: den Doktor. Wieso ließ er sich nur soviel Zeit?

Sie hatte die Transporter erfolgreich deaktiviert, doch schon kurze Zeit später war es dieser Neeva gelungen, die Sensoren der _Voyager_ anzuzapfen. Das war der Moment, als es begonnen hatte. Der Spähtrupp auf demselben Deck war nun alarmiert und weitere sollten folgen. Den Weg zu den Sensorkontrollen auf dem selben Deck war dadurch versperrt, sodass es nicht mehr möglich war, ihnen diesen Vorteil wieder wegzunehmen. Neeva und Shatan hatten sich auf der Brücke verschanzt, auf alles vorbereitet, während nun sechs schwer bewaffnete, kybernetisch verstärkte Fremde gezielt Jagd auf Janeway machten. Mit dem genauen Wissen ihrer Position war es ein Leichtes, sie ausfindig zu machen und auszuschalten. Und auf diesem Weg waren sie nun. Die Jefferiesröhren, zuvor noch willkommenes Versteck und Weg durch das Schiff, waren zur Todesfalle geworden, genau wie der Turbolift. Sie musste auf diesem Deck verbleiben, den Feind bereits im Nacken. Ihr Wunderwaffe nutzlos, ging es jetzt um das blanke Überleben. Sie musste einen Raum erreichen zu dem es nur einen Zugang gab und sich darin verbarrikadieren. Und dann hoffen, dass jemand anders ihr half.

„Doktor, verdammt!“ zischte sie außer Atem, als sie die Gänge der _Voyager_ entlanghastete. Sie kamen unaufhaltsam näher und der Captain war auf sich alleine gestellt.

Mit letzter Kraft erreichte sie schließlich Frachtraum zwei, der sich auf diesem Deck am besten für ihr Vorhaben eignete. Hinter riesigen Kisten konnte sie sich verstecken, in Deckung gehen und wenn es sein musste, noch möglichst viel Schaden anrichten. Sie verriegelte die Tür hinter sich und suchte sich dann eine Kistenformation, die sie am geeignetsten hielt. Dahinter kauerte sie sich, legte ihr PADD gut sichtbar auf den Boden und lud ihr Phasergewehr. Den Tricorder behielt sie ebenfalls noch in Reichweite, für den Fall, dass sich die unwahrscheinliche Gelegenheit noch einmal ergeben sollte, einen solchen Stoß abzufeuern.

Sie schloss die Augen, lehnte sich an die Kisten und versuchte ihre Atmung wieder zu normalisieren. Sie konnte nur noch warten, die schwitzigen Hände und das Rauschen ihres Blutes in den Ohren ignorierend.

Es konnte so nicht enden, es durfte nicht…

Die Punkte auf dem PADD, die die Eindringlinge auf dem Deck darstellten waren inzwischen auf sechs angestiegen und auf dem Weg zu ihrer Position. Sie griff das Gewehr fester.

Die Sekunden fühlten sich an wie Minuten und die Minuten fühlten sich an wie Jahre, bis sich die Tür zum Frachtraum öffnete. Die Verriegelung würde sie verlangsamen, aber nicht aufhalten. Die Uhr lief.

Als sich die Türen zum Frachtraum schließlich öffneten, brach die Hölle los.

Zwei Schüsse wurden in ihre Richtung abgefeuert, die neben und über ihr in den Kisten einschlugen.

 _Projektilwaffen! Sie nutzen Projektilwaffen!_ Ein Treffer, egal wo, konnte tödlich sein, wie Janeway mit Entsetzen feststellte. Sie durfte keinen Fehler machen.

Vorsichtig wagte sie sich aus der Deckung und gab einen Schuss ab, verfehlte aber. Die Feinde hatten sich inzwischen genauso hinter den Kisten versteckt, wie sie. Es kam nun darauf an, wer das längere Durchhaltevermögen hatte. Früher oder später, wenn sie merkten, dass sie ermüdete, würden sie ihre Überzahl ausnutzen und gemeinsam auf sie zukommen. Das musste sie, so lang es ging, verhindern.

Eine Zeitlang geschah garnichts, dann begann das Spiel vom vorne.

Ein Schusswechsel folgte zunächst auf den nächsten, ohne Ergebnis.

Plötzlich übertönte die monotone Stimme des Computer die Kampfgeräusche.

„Warnung, Eindringlinge auf Deck 1!“

_Nicht noch mehr! Nein, bitte nicht noch mehr…_

In diesem Moment fühlte sich Janeway zum ersten Mal besiegt. Hatte sie bis eben noch einen Rest Hoffnung gehabt, vom Doktor aus ihrer Lage befreit zu werden, war diese nun ein für alle Mal zerstört. Wenn einmal Verstärkung kam, dann würde wieder jemand kommen. Kein Betäubungsgas dieser Welt konnte das Unvermeidliche noch aufhalten. Sie wurden überrannt.

Chance hatte sie denn noch? Ein stechender Schmerz in ihrem rechten Bein durchfuhr sie jäh. Ungläubig blickte sie an sich herunter.

Man hatte sie getroffen! Ein Geschoss hatte ihren Oberschenkel durchschlagen und hellrotes Blut quoll aus der Wunde.

„Verdammt…“

Sie ließ sich wieder in die Deckung zurückfallen, bevor sie in sich zusammensank. Sofort presste sie ihre Hände auf die Einschussstelle. Sie hatte nichts zum Verbinden und es hätte auch nichts genutzt. Ihre Handflächen waren in Sekundenschnelle komplett verfärbt. Der Blutfluss deutete auf eine Hauptschlagader hin, er wollte und wollte nicht aufhören, egal wie sehr sie sich zusammenkrümmte und versuchte, die Blutung zu stoppen.

Sie biss die Zähne zusammen und nahm die Hände von der Wunde. Sie konnte ja doch nichts ausrichten. Stöhnend richtete sie sich auf und versuchte das Stechen und Klopfen in ihrem Bein aus ihrem Bewusstsein zu verbannen. Dann griff sie erneut ihr Gewehr, rote Abdrücke darauf hinterlassend. Sie ging nicht unter, ohne noch jemanden mitzunehmen, auch wenn es ihr von Sekunde zu Sekunde schwerer fiel, sich zu konzentrieren. Eine kleine rote Lache hatte sich inzwischen unter ihr gebildet. So also endete es.

Ein letztes Mal lugte sie aus ihrer Deckung hervor und schoss. Dann wurde alles schwarz.

 


	5. V

Er war ungeduldig. Wenn er eines hasste, dann warten zu müssen. Die Bildschirme vor ihm flackterten, zeigten ihm sein kleines Imperium. Dort war alles unter Kontrolle, alles so wie er es wünschte, alles so wie er es _befahl…_ Aber da draußen, war er darauf angewiesen, dass andere die Drecksarbeit machten. Er wollte dieses _Schiff,_ seit dem ersten Augenblick, als er es gesehen hatte. Und nun? Nun starrte ihn lediglich die endlose Weite des Weltraums an. Wie konnte das geschehen?

„Bericht!“ brüllte er, als sich einer seiner Untergebenen endlich traute, ihm unter die Augen zu treten.

„Wir haben noch keine Rückmeldung von der Patrouille.“

„Sie sind über der Zeit!“

„Ich weiß, aber ich kann sie nicht erreichen…“

„Irgend etwas Ungewöhnliches?“

Der Nichtsnutz schüttelte verängstigt den Kopf.

„Dann sucht weiter, ich will wissen, was los ist!“

Hektisches Kopfnicken. Dann rannte der Kerl.

Er hätte sie am liebsten alle bestraft. Wenn er eines hasste, war es Inkompetenz. Er regierte hier. Er alleine!

 

„Sie kommt zu sich.“

Die Stimme des Doktors, aber mit wem sprach er? Alles wirkte so fern und verschwommen. Kathryn Janeway wollte die Augen öffnen, aber irgend etwas hinderte sie daran. Es fiel ihr schwer, so schwer.

Es roch nach der Krankenstation und durch ihre geschlossenen Augenlider konnte sie die Helligkeit der Schiffsbeleuchtung wahrnehmen.

Sie war also noch auf der _Voyager._

Langsam, ganz langsam kehrte die Erinnerung zurück. Wieso war sie noch auf der _Voyager_? Wieso war sie nicht tot? Oder war sie tot und das hier war das Jenseits?

Dagegen sprachen die klopfenden Schmerzen in ihrem Bein und ihrem Kopf.

Sie stöhnte leise, dann endlich öffnete sie die Augen.

Tatsächlich, sie lag auf einem Biobett auf der Krankenstation ihres Schiffs, der Doktor über sie gebeugt.

„Willkommen zurück unter den Lebenden.“

Er schien sehr zufrieden mit sich zu sein.

Janeway blinzelte einige Male und kniff die Augen dann wieder zu. Es war alles so hell. Sie stöhnte erneut. Ihr Kopf hatte sichtliche Schwierigkeiten all diese Eindrücke zu verarbeiten. Und gleichzeitig platzte sie vor Neugier.

Sie presste eine Hand an ihre Schläfe, in der Hoffnung, dass dies die Kopfschmerzen etwas linderte.

„Die Kopfschmerzen sind eine bedauerliche, aber notwendige Reaktion Ihres Körpers auf die Medikamente, die ich Ihnen zur Blutregeneration geben musste. Sie haben eine ganz schöne Menge verloren. Ohne medizinische Hilfe hätte ihr letztes Stündlein da draußen geschlagen…“

„Was ist geschehen?“ brachte sie schließlich hervor. Ihr Hals war trocken und ihre Stimme hörte sich verzerrt an.

„Bitte Captain, alles der Reihe nach. Sie sollten sich erst einmal ausruhen.“

Wie konnte er nur so ruhig bleiben?

„Die Eindringlinge?“

„Seien Sie unbesorgt, sie stellen vorerst keine Gefahr mehr für das Schiff oder Ihr Leben dar.“

Janeway zwang sich erneut, die Augen zu öffnen. Dann wollte sie sich aufsetzen, wurde aber sofort unter sanftem Zwang des Hologramms davon abgehalten.

„Strikte Bettruhe, Captain. Sie wären beinahe gestorben.“

Sie atmete hörbar aus und legte dann einen Arm auf den des Doktors.

„Einverstanden. Aber dafür möchte ich einen vollständigen Bericht.“ Als sie den Unwillen in seinem Gesicht sah, fügte sie mit Nachdruck hinzu: „Jetzt!“

Er schüttelte den Kopf und legte einige medizinische Utensilien zur Seite.

„Ich hätte es mir denken können. Sie ändern sich niemals. Na schön, ich erzähle Ihnen alles, wenn Sie nur liegen bleiben.“

„Wie lange war ich weggetreten?“

„Drei Tage.“

„Drei?!“

„Ich musste sie in ein künstliches Koma versetzen. Als wir Sie fanden, waren Sie beinahe verblutet.“

„Wir?“ Hoffnung machte sich in ihr breit. Die verschwundene Crew? Aber die Worte des Doktors machten diese Hoffnung sofort wieder zunichte.

„Inspektor Sól’Dis von der Kitanischen Ordnung.“

Verwirrt runzelte Janeway die Stirn. Sie hatte eine _Menge_ nicht mitbekommen. Und nun machte es ihr Schiffsarzt so spannend.

„Das bin ich…“

Eine tiefe Frauenstimme und kurz darauf Schritte. Dann trat eine weibliche Humanoide in Janeways Blickfeld. Nachdem der Doktor ihr verboten hatte, sich aufzusetzen, war sie über diesen Akt der Höflichkeit nicht undankbar. Ein weißer Haarschopf in der Mitte des Kopfes der Frau stach besonders hervor, ansonsten schien es keinen Haarwuchs zu geben. Grüne Flecken waren an ihren Schläfen und an ihrem Hals und stachen auf ihrer bläulichen Haut besonders hervor. Sie war von derselben oder zumindest einer ähnlichen Spezies, wie die Plünderer, wie dem Captain jetzt auffiel. Im Eifer des Gefechts hatte sie nicht besonders auf deren Aussehen geachtet. Der einzige Unterschied war, dass sie keinerlei Implantate an sich hatte. Sie war in eine schwarze Uniform gekleidet und bis an die Zähne bewaffnet, soweit Janeway das aus ihrer liegenden Position heraus erkennen konnte.

Sie streckte der Fremden ihren Arm entgegen und lächelte gequält.

„Freut mich, Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen.“

Wer immer sie auch war, sie hatte Janeway das Leben gerettet und dafür gesorgt, dass die _Voyager_ nicht in die falschen Hände gefallen war. Den Rest würde sie vielleicht gleich erfahren.

Sól’Dis ergriff Janeways Hand und drückte sie.

„Ebenfalls. Ihr Doktor hat unermüdlich von Ihnen und Ihren Heldentaten erzählt. Sie sind sehr mutig, dass sie es alleine mit fünfzehn Daramor aufgenommen haben.“

„Daramor?“

Sól’Dis seufzte.

„Wie dumm von mir, ich habe vergessen, dass ich all das nur Ihrem Doktor erzählt habe. Die Daramor sind eine hier in diesem Raumsektor ansässige Gruppe von Plünderern. Sie sind zu weit außerhalb der Kitanischen Ordnung, als dass wir uns um sie kümmern könnten.“

„Und warum sind Sie dann hier, wenn ich mir die Frage erlauben darf?“

„Das hat Zeit!“ fuhr der Doktor ungeduldig dazwischen. „Captain, wenn ich mir die Bemerkung gestatten darf, Sie sind bei weitem noch nicht gesund. Und von dem, was uns bevorsteht braucht die _Voyager_ Sie auf der Höhe Ihrer Kräfte.“

Sól’Dis blickte vom Doktor zu Janeway, die das Gesicht verzog, sich aber geschlagen gab. Von der Hand zu weisen, waren die Argumente des Doktors nicht und tief in ihrem Inneren wusste sie das auch.

Die Kitani nickte zustimmend.

„Ihr Arzt hat recht. Sie brauchen Ruhe. Es ist überhaupt ein Wunder, dass Sie so lange durchhielten, ganz ohne Körperschilde. Wie dem auch sei. Ich werde Sie zu gegebener Zeit über alles informieren. Bis dahin sage ich Ihnen nur, dass ich eine Vermutung habe, wer hinter dem Verschwinden Ihrer Crew steckt. Um diese Vorfälle zu untersuchen, bin ich hergekommen und wenn alles gut geht, sollte es möglich sein, dafür zu sorgen, Ihre Mannschaft zu befreien.“

Janeway nickte knapp.

„Ich verstehe.“

Die Fremde drehte sich um und verschwand aus dem Sichtfeld des Captains. Sie ging in Richtung Tür. Bevor sie ganz draußen war, fügte der Captain noch etwas hinzu.

„Sól’Dis?“

„Ja?“

„Danke!“

Die Türen der Krankenstation schlossen sich und Janeway war wieder mit dem Doktor alleine. Dieser besah sich unbeirrt ihre Werte, schien aber soweit zufrieden zu sein.

Der Captain atmete hörbar aus und schloss dann ihre Augen. Sie fühlte sich tatsächlich noch ziemlich ausgelaugt, die Schmerzen taten ihr Übriges. Aber sie lebte. Das hätte sie niemals für möglich gehalten.

Vielleicht hielt die Kitani ihr Wort und konnte helfen, die Crew zu finden? Auf jeden Fall kannte sie sich in diesem Sektor aus. Und wenn es Janeway besser ging, konnte man die Lage weiter besprechen.

Mit diesen tröstenden Gedanken schlief sie ein.

 


	6. VI

„Ich denke, ich kann Sie jetzt guten Gewissens von hier entlassen.“

Mit einem selbstzufriedenen Ausdruck reichte der Doktor Janeway die zweite Krücke, nachdem sie die erste schon prüfend in der Hand hielt. Insgesamt vier Tage hatte sie hier unter Beobachtung gestanden, auch wenn sie davon die meiste Zeit geschlafen hatte. Nun brannte sie darauf, ihre Arbeit wieder aufnehmen zu können und vor allem Inspektorin Sól’Dis zu befragen. Sie wusste noch immer viel zu wenig über die Fremde und bei längerem Nachdenken, waren Janeway Zweifel gekommen, ob sie dieser Kitani überhaupt trauen konnte.

Der Doktor schien ihre Gedanken erraten zu haben und wandte sich in einem entschuldigenden Tonfall an sie: „Es ist das erste Mal, dass ich Wunden von Projektilwaffen heilen musste. Besonders häufig sind solche Fälle heutzutage nicht mehr und bei aller modernen Medizin braucht der Körper immer noch Zeit zum Heilen. Umso mehr bei so tiefen Verletzungen. Ihr Oberschenkel war buchstäblich zerfetzt.“

Sie runzelte die Stirn und nickte. So hatte sie das bisher nicht betrachtet und bereute ihre Ungeduld beinahe schon wieder. Der Doktor tat nur seine Pflicht und besonders in dieser Situation, war es vermutlich besser, wenn er noch ein wenig vorsichtiger war.

„Sie haben Recht,“ erwiderte sie. „Ich bin es nur einfach gewöhnt, dass ein normaler Regenerator genügt.“

„Bei den meisten Waffen stimmt das ja auch, aber diese hier…“

Sie hob die Hand, um ihn zu unterbrechen. Er war so stolz auf seine Leistung, dass er ihr nun all die Details berichten wollte, die er herausgefunden hatte. Aber im Moment stand ihr der Sinn nicht danach, sich vorzustellen, was mit ihrem Körper angerichtet wurde. Zu gegebener Zeit musste sie sich damit befassen, aber nicht jetzt.

„Bitte schreiben Sie einen Bericht darüber. Wir sollten das in unsere taktischen Erwägungen einfließen lassen.“

„Natürlich.“

Er nickte knapp und entfernte sich dann von ihrem Krankenbett.

„Ich hole Ihnen aber schon einmal meinen vorläufigen Bericht.“

„Vielen Dank.“

Bis er wiederkam, wollte sie sich schon einmal mit den Krücken vertraut machen. Langsam setzte sie die erste auf den Boden und glitt dann vom Krankenbett auf die Füße. Sofort verspürte sie einen reißenden Schmerz in ihrem verletzten Oberschenkel. Sie verzog kurz das Gesicht und versuchte dann, die Belastung von dem beeinträchtigten Bein auf die Krücke zu verschieben. Der Schmerz ließ nach. Der Doktor hatte scheinbar mit einer solchen Reaktion gerechnet, sonst hätte er ihr diese Gehhilfen gar nicht erst gebracht. Aber er hatte auch genauso ihr Bedürfnis erkannt, wieder ihr eigener Herr zu sein. So kam er geschickt seiner medizinischen Pflicht nach, ohne ihre Selbstbestimmung zu ignorieren. Es war das erste Mal in ihrem Leben, dass sie auf so etwas angewiesen war und es fühlte sich im ersten Moment ungewohnt an. Krücken kamen in der Föderationsmedizin wirklich nur sehr selten zum Einsatz. Aber wann war das, was hier an Bord geschah einmal nicht außergewöhnlich? Sie musste grimmig schmunzeln, während sie ihre ersten Gehversuche unternahm. Nach ihrer zweiten Runde um das Krankenbett hatte sie ihren Rhythmus bereits gefunden, gerade rechtzeitig zur Rückkehr des Bordarztes, der ein PADD in der Hand hielt.

„Bitte schön, Captain.“

Er hielt ihr den Datenträger hin, erkannte dann aber seinen Denkfehler. „Oh.“

Sie musste lächeln. „Das passiert den Besten von uns. Wissen Sie was, begleiten Sie mich einfach zu meinem Quartier.“

„Einverstanden. Dann kann ich auch gleich überprüfen, wie Sie sich schlagen.“

„Abgemacht.“

Gemeinsam verließen sie die Krankenstation.

„Was wissen Sie eigentlich genau über diese Sól’Dis und wo hält sie sich zurzeit auf?“ fragte sie schließlich, während sie zum Turbolift humpelte.

„Sie war einfach da. Ich war noch auf der Krankenstation, als der Eindringlingsalarm ein zweites Mal ertönte. Ich konnte nicht viel dagegen ausrichten und arbeitete daher weiter an dem Betäubungsgas. Es ist inzwischen übrigens einsatzfähig.“

„Sehr gut und weiter?“

„Dann versuchte ich mir einen Überblick über die Lage zu verschaffen und sah, dass Sie fast alle Eindringlinge ausgeschaltet hatten, aber jetzt im Frachtraum festsaßen. Ich wollte Ihnen helfen, aber da kam mir Sól’Dis zuvor. Sie war der zweite Eindringling gewesen, hatte sich an Bord gebeamt und schaltete nun diejenigen aus, die Sie im Frachtraum einkesselten. Dann kümmerte sie sich um Sie. Ich entschied, dass der Feind unserer Feinde unser Freund sein musste, zumal es keine Anzeichen gab, dass sie Ihnen etwas antat. So entschloss ich mich, mich ihr zu zeigen, zumal klar war, dass Sie medizinische Hilfe brauchten. Und zwar schnell.“

Sie hatten inzwischen den Turbolift erreicht und warteten auf seine Ankunft. Janeway folgte jedem Wort des Doktors und versuchte sich ein mentales Bild der Situation zu machen.

„Was geschah dann?“

„Sobald ich Sie stabilisiert hatte, wollte ich natürlich auch von ihr wissen, wer sie sei, aber sie nannte mir nur ihren Namen und dass sie in diesen Raumsektor gekommen sei, um etwas zu untersuchen. Genaueres sagte sie mir nicht. Die bewusstlosen Fremden nahm sie alle mit auf ihr Schiff, um sie dort anscheinend in Stasis zu versetzen und auf ihre Heimatwelt mitzunehmen. Sie sagte mir, dass sie alles erklären würde, sobald Sie wieder wach seien.“

„Warum kam sie auf die _Voyager_?“

„Ich weiß es nicht.“

Der Turbolift kam und sie stiegen beide ein. Janeway nannte das gewünschte Deck und er setzte sich in Bewegung.

„Können wir ihr trauen?“

„Auch das weiß ich nicht. Aber sie ist, so wie ich das sehe, momentan die beste Chance, die wir haben.“

Der Captain nickte nachdenklich. Sie hasste Verzweiflungslösungen und arbeitete lieber mit Personen zusammen, von denen sie wusste, dass eine vertrauensvolle Basis gewährleistet war. Brüchige Allianzen, bei denen jederzeit damit zu rechnen war, hintergangen zu werden, waren ihr zwar nicht fremd, aber auch nicht ihre erste Wahl.

„Und wo ist sie jetzt?“

„Sie ist an Bord ihres Schiffs und wollte dort auf Sie warten.“

„Dann werde ich sie so schnell wie möglich rufen. Bitte seien Sie dann auch anwesend.“

„Aber natürlich, Captain.“

Der Lift hatte das gewünschte Deck erreicht und sie stiegen aus.

 


	7. VII

Ungefähr eine Stunde später hatte Janeway sowohl den Doktor als auch Inspektor Sól’Dis in den Konferenzraum der _Voyager_ gebeten. Hier war es möglich, Karten und anderes Material zu zeigen, von dem sie hoffte, dass die Kitani es hatte. Aufgrund der ungewöhnlichen Umstände erlaubte es Janeway dieses Mal auch, dass ihr Gast direkt in den Konferenzraum beamte, auch wenn sie sonst vorzog, Besucher im Transporterraum zu empfangen. Die vorläufigen Berichte des Arztes hatte sie inzwischen überflogen, hatte aber noch einige Fragen bezüglich der Vorgänge während ihrer Abwesenheit. Der Captain musste nicht lange warten, bis Sól’Dis vor ihr materialisierte. Dieses Mal hatte sie keine Waffen am Körper und hielt einen kleinen Datenträger in der Hand. Ihre Uniform trug sie nach wie vor. Unbewusst klopfte Janeway an den Phaser an ihrer Seite. Sie wollte kein Risiko eingehen, aber anscheinend hatte die Inspektorin so etwas geahnt und wollte so ihre Vertrauenswürdigkeit demonstrieren. Das war immerhin ein gutes Zeichen, auch wenn es dem Captain noch nicht ganz genügte.

„Willkommen!“ begrüßte sie die Besucherin. „Ich freue mich, dass Sie so schnell gekommen sind.“

„Captain.“ Die Kitani machte eine leichte Verbeugung. „Ich freue mich, Sie wieder in besserer Verfassung zu sehen. Sie sind eine tapfere Kriegerin und haben nicht verdient in einem Hinterhalt zu sterben.“

„Vielen Dank.“ Mit einer Handbewegung bedeutete Janeway Sól’Dis, sich zu setzen. Diese kam der Aufforderung auch sofort nach und legte den Datenträger vor sich auf den Tisch. In diesem Moment kam der Doktor hinzu. Er begrüßte die beiden Anwesenden mit einem knappen Nicken und nahm dann ebenfalls seinen Platz ein.

„Jetzt sind wir vollzählig und können anfangen.“ Die Worte kamen Janeway so seltsam vor. Normalerweise würden jetzt fünf Augenpaare oder mehr auf ihr ruhen. Eine so kleine Konferenz hatte sie noch niemals halten müssen. Sie wandte sich an die Kitani.

„Sie werden verstehen, dass ich einige Fragen an Sie habe.“

„Natürlich.“

„Daher fange ich ganz am Anfang an: Warum kamen Sie überhaupt an Bord?“

Die Inspektorin verzog den Mund zu einem leichten Lächeln, dann hob sie den Datenträger hoch.

„Sie gestatten?“

Sie übergab Janeway das Gerät. Es war zwar von fremdartiger Form, verfügte aber über Anschlüsse, die es ihm ermöglichten, es an den Computer der _Voyager_ anzuschließen.

„Ich habe in den letzten Tagen daran gearbeitet, Ihnen meine Daten verfügbar zu machen. Wollen wir sehen, ob es funktioniert.“

Janeway schloss das Gerät an und kurze Zeit später erschien eine Darstellung des Raumsektors auf dem Bildschirm vor ihnen.

Sól’Dis stand auf und stellte sich davor.

„Wenn ich richtig informiert bin, wurde Ihr Schiff überfallen, bevor Sie sich einen Überblick über diesen Sektor verschaffen konnten. Ich stelle Ihnen mein Kartenmaterial gerne zur Verfügung. Aber zunächst sollte ich Ihnen vielleicht ein paar Dinge erklären.“

Sie deutete auf einen Punkt auf der Karte.

„Wir befinden uns im Moment an dieser Stelle.“

So wie Janeway das erkennen konnte, war das meilenweit von dem Nebel entfernt, zu dem sie ursprünglich fliegen wollte.

„Wieso wurde nicht versucht, das Schiff besser zu verstecken? Wir sitzen hier ja förmlich auf dem Trockenen?“

Sól’Dis machte eine Handbewegung und die Karte des Raumsektors vergrößerte sich. Jetzt war zu erkennen, dass sich die _Voyager_ innerhalb eines Asteroidenfeldes befand.

„Ich hielt es für angebrachter, das Schiff hier zu verstecken. Der Weg hierhin war für Ihr Schiff besser zu bewältigen. Sie konnten das nicht wissen, da Sie diesen Sektor noch nicht erforscht haben, aber darüber hinaus kümmern sich die Wenigsten um dieses Feld. Ich habe es auch nur durch Zufall entdeckt.“

Der Doktor sprang ein.

„Ich hielt den Vorschlag von Inspektor Sól’Dis in Anbetracht der Lage für vernünftig. So müssen wir die _Voyager_ nicht noch zusätzlich beschädigen. Die Asteroiden bieten wirklich eine gute Zuflucht. Selbst wenn man uns gezielt sucht, sind wir schwer zu entdecken. Zudem war das Feld ganz in der Nähe.“

Janeway nickte.

„Ich werde das prüfen, wenn es stimmt, haben Sie gute Arbeit geleistet. Aber zurück zu meiner ursprünglichen Frage: Warum waren Sie hier, Sól’Dis?“

„Entschuldigen Sie, ich wollte mit meiner Karte nur die Einleitung zu der Antwort dieser Frage geben.“

Die Kitani verkleinerte das Bild wieder und zeigte auf eine Ecke des Sektors, die ziemlich weit entfernt schien.

„Hier sehen Sie die Ausläufer der Kitanischen Ordnung. Auch wenn dieser Sektor in dem wir uns befinden rein nominell ebenfalls dazugehört, gibt es hier kaum bewohnbare Planeten. Deswegen wird er von den meisten Kitani gemieden. Es gibt lediglich einige lichtscheue Gruppen, die sich hier aufhalten, wie die Daramor. Sie sind nicht die einzigen, aber die einzigen, denen Sie begegnet sind. Über die Jahre sind immer wieder Schiffe ohne Spur in diesem Sektor verschwunden. Weder von ihnen, noch ihrer Crew hat man jemals wieder etwas gehört. Suchtrupps fanden nicht einmal Wrackteile, was Unglücke oder auch Überfälle größtenteils ausschloss. Und Sie dürfen mir glauben, dass wir gründlich nachforschten. Es gab kein Muster und keine Regelmäßigkeit im Verschwinden der Schiffe, aber es geschah immer wieder. Und ich habe mir geschworen, die Ursache dafür herauszufinden.“

Janeway bedeutete ihrem Gast, weiterzureden.

„Ich kam also in diesen Raumsektor, um erneut Spuren zu suchen, als Ihr Schiff auf den Sensoren auftauchte, gemeinsam mit einem Schiff der Daramor. Ich erkannte, dass diese nur versuchten, ein im All treibendes Schiff auszuschlachten, als ich sah, dass noch jemand an Bord war. Ich erhoffte mir Antworten und half diesem jemandem, also Ihnen. Den Rest kennen Sie ja.“

Janeway dachte lange nach, bevor sie antwortete.

„Also keine Antworten?“

Sól’Dis lächelte beinahe grimmig.

„Das würde ich so nicht sagen. Ich bin mir sehr sicher, dass Ihrem Schiff dasselbe widerfahren wäre, wie den anderen. Aber etwas war dieses Mal nicht so wie sonst; Sie sind zurückgeblieben, sie konnten es verteidigen. Ich weiß, dass die Daramor nicht dahinterstecken können. Dafür sind sie viel zu schlecht ausgerüstet. Aber ich glaube, dass sie für jemand anderen arbeiten könnten.“

„Haben Sie einen Verdacht?“

„Den habe ich in der Tat. Aber ich habe weder Beweise noch erfahre ich Unterstützung so lange ich keine habe. Und selbst dann ist es fraglich.“

Erneut holte Sól’Dis einen Teil des Sektors näher heran. Es handelte sich um einen Planetoiden, der stark bebaut war.

„Dies ist die Minengesellschaft von Duraugur, einem hochangesehenen Händler und Unternehmer mit dem die kitanische Ordnung bisher beste Geschäftsbeziehungen pflegt. Er baut auf diesem Planetoiden Duranium ab und handelt auch mit Ersatzteilen für Schiffe, sodass er eine willkommene Anlaufstation für Händler aus dem gesamten Sektor ist. Die Ordnung wünscht nicht, dass ich diese Geschäftsbeziehungen mit meinen Ermittlungen gefährde. Ich handle daher auf eigene Faust. Ich weiß nicht, wie er es anstellt, aber er ist der Einzige der auch nur ansatzweise die Mittel hat, Schiffe verschwinden zu lassen.“

„Warum sollte er so etwas tun – vorausgesetzt es handelt sich bei ihm um die fragliche Entität?“

„Auch dazu weiß ich noch nichts. Ich war eigentlich gerade auf dem Weg, mir Informationen von ihm zu besorgen, als ich Ihnen begegnete. Aber eigentlich bin ich Ihnen gar nicht undankbar. Gemeinsam haben wir größere Chancen, das Rätsel zu lösen. Ich habe auch schon einen Plan. Wollen Sie ihn hören?“

 


	8. VIII

Es tat so gut, die Krücken nach einem anstrengenden Tag ablegen zu können und sich in einen bequemen Sessel sinken zu lassen. Mit einem wohligen Seufzen griff Kathryn Janeway nach den beiden PADDs neben sich, die zum einen alle von Sól’Dis zur Verfügung gestellten Karten enthielten, und zum anderen noch einmal die Details ihres Plans. Janeway hatte sich Bedenkzeit erbeten, bevor sie endgültig ihre Zustimmung gab. Auf den ersten Blick wirkte das, was die Kitani vorschlug, machbar, aber es bedeutete auch, dass der Captain die _Voyager_ kurzzeitig verlassen musste. Das musste wohlüberlegt sein. Da ihr Bein ebenfalls noch Zeit zum Heilen brauchte, bevor sie auch nur daran denken konnte, bei einer solchen Mission teilzunehmen, konnte sie diese Zeit auch nutzen, um sich mit allen Einzelheiten vertraut zu machen. Der Plan sah vor, Duraugurs Minenunternehmen zu infiltrieren und dort nach den verschwundenen Crewmitgliedern zu sehen, aber das barg auch einige Risiken. Zum einen handelte es sich nach wie vor um einen Verdacht, egal wie gut er auch begründet sein mochte. Zum anderen war unklar, mit wie viel Widerstand zu rechnen war. Sól’Dis beharrte zwar darauf, dass es überraschend wenig Sicherheitsvorkehrungen gab, aber das machte die Sache noch rätselhafter. Warum sollte jemand, wenn er ein so großes Geheimnis hütete, so wenig Wert auf Sicherheit legen? War er sich seiner Sache so sicher? Oder war er am Ende einfach unschuldig? Die Inspektorin hatte behauptet, eigentlich selbst auf dem Weg gewesen zu sein, um sich in der Mine ein wenig genauer umzusehen, als sie auf die _Voyager_ getroffen war. Da auch sie alleine war, schlug sie vor, die Kräfte zu bündeln. Während Janeway noch über den Plan nachdachte, wollte die Kitani ihre Gefangenen befragen, um von ihnen vielleicht etwas über ihren mysteriösen Auftraggeber zu erfahren. Wenn sie sich kooperativ zeigten, konnte aus einem begründeten Verdacht zumindest Sicherheit werden, was aus Janeways Sicht Vieles erleichtern würde. Dass es Sól’Dis bisher nicht geglückt war, Beweise für oder gegen Duraugurs Schuld aus den Daramor herauszuholen, lag nach ihren Angaben daran, dass sie bis zu der Konfrontation auf der _Voyager_ die Söldner niemals mit dem Verschwinden der Schiffe in Verbindung bringen konnte. Das konnte Janeway sogar verstehen. Wenn etwas schiefging, hätte es niemanden gegeben, der ihr hätte helfen können. Sie beide suchten nach Antworten, soviel stand fest. Interessanterweise waren alle verschwundenen Schiffe fremd in diesem Sektor. Niemals war eines der Kitani verschwunden, wenn Sól’Dis’ Informationen vertrauenswürdig waren. Das senkte natürlich die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass jemand Nachforschungen anstellte und es garantierte, wenn dieser Duraugur wirklich dafür verantwortlich war, dass die kitanischen Behörden ihn gewähren ließen, da deren Interessen nicht wirklich davon berührt waren. Insofern war die _Voyager_ ein ausgesucht glückliches Ziel: niemand hätte das Schiff an Ort und Stelle vermisst. Sie dachte noch einmal über die Geschehnisse nach. Der Modus Operandi war, wie sie nun herausfinden konnten, dass der Verantwortliche zunächst die Crews von den Schiffen entfernte. Auf welche Art und zu welchem Zweck war noch unklar, genauso wenig, wie das was mit den Besatzungen dann geschah. Aber nur so konnte das havarierte Schiff nach Belieben ausgeschlachtet werden, was erklärte, wieso es von den vermissten Schiffen nicht einmal Rückstände gab. Insofern hatte Sól’Dis’ Ermittlungsarbeit aus dem Fall der _Voyager_ zumindest neue Informationen über das Vorgehen des Entführers erhalten. Nun galt es lediglich, diesen in Form von Duraugur zu verifizieren oder zu falsifizieren. Dennoch gab es da etwas, was Janeway seltsam vorkam und nach längerem Nachdenken konnte sie auch den Finger darauf legen: die Daramor! Welche Rolle spielten sie? Und wieso wurden die Gefangenen noch nicht befragt, bevor sie sich blindlings in ein Abenteuer mit ungewissem Ausgang stürzten? Sie tippte an ihren Kommunikator.

„Janeway an Sól’Dis!“

„Sól’Dis hier! Haben Sie schon über meinen Plan nachgedacht, Captain?“

„Ja, aber ich habe noch einige Fragen. Wenn Sie so unsicher sind, ob dieser Duraugur Ihr Verdächtiger ist, wieso befragen Sie dann nicht Ihre Gefangenen?“

„Das habe ich bereits versucht, aber zuerst waren sie nicht ansprechbar und jetzt sind sie tot.“

„Wiederholen Sie das bitte?“

„Sie sind alle tot.“

„Wieso erfahre ich erst jetzt davon? Wieso haben Sie das bei unserer Konferenz nicht erwähnt?“

„Weil ich es selbst noch nicht wusste, Captain. Als ich an Bord kam, waren die meisten Gefangenen bereits von Ihnen betäubt. Diejenigen, die ich erledigte waren ebenfalls betäubt. Da mir Ihre Gesundheit dringlicher erschien, legte ich meine Gefangenen alle in Stasis, um sie bei Gelegenheit zu befragen. Das wollte ich tun, während Sie auf der Krankenstation lagen. Ich weckte also zwei von ihnen auf, aber sie waren nicht ansprechbar. Ich hielt das für einen Effekt der Betäubung und dachte mir nichts dabei. So etwas ist nicht ungewöhnlich und kann mehrere Tage dauern. Als ich von der Konferenz mit Ihnen zurückkehrte waren sie tot. Die anderen dreizehn auch.“

„Informieren Sie sofort den Doktor!“

„Ich war gerade dabei, als Sie mir zuvorkamen!“

„Wir sehen uns auf der Krankenstation.“

Janeway beendete die Verbindung und starrte ins Leere. Was war gerade geschehen? Hatte Sól’Dis unliebsame Zeugen beseitigt oder wurden die Daramor von jemandem getötet, der nicht entdeckt werden wollte? Immerhin trugen sie alle diese seltsamen Implantate, die der Inspektorin fehlten. Waren sie möglicherweise nicht nur kybernetische Verbesserungen? Sie wusste nur eines: es ging nicht mit rechten Dingen zu.

Zähneknirschend griff Janeway nach den Krücken und machte sich auf den Weg.

 

Als sie auf der Krankenstation eintraf, waren der Doktor und Sól’Dis bereits anwesend, aber damit war zu rechnen gewesen. Auf den Biobetten lagen jeweils ein weiblicher und ein männlicher Daramor regungslos. Die Biosignale zeigten keinerlei Aktivität.

„Bericht!“ bellte Janeway.

Der Doktor wandte sich ihr zu. Er stand neben dem männlichen Toten, den Janeway als denjenigen wiedererkannte der ihr ins Bein geschossen hatte. Für einen kurzen Moment verschaffte ihr dieser Anblick grimmige Zufriedenheit, dann jedoch schämte sie sich für diese Gefühle und konzentrierte sich auf das Problem vor ihr.

„Nachdem die Inspektorin mich kontaktierte, kamen wir überein, zwei der Toten hierher zu beamen. Es bestand keine Notwendigkeit alle fünfzehn hier zwischenzulagern.“

Janeway nickte knapp, sodass der Doktor weiterredete.

„Wir sind gerade dabei die Obduktion durchzuführen.“

„Haben Sie irgendetwas an den Leichen vorgenommen, bevor sie hierher gebeamt wurden?“ wandte sich der Captain nun an Sól’Dis. Einen kurzen Moment überlegte Janeway noch, hinzuzufügen dass der Doktor derlei leicht feststellen konnte, entschied sich aber, dies vorerst für sich zu behalten. Ihr lag Mehr an Kooperation denn an Konfrontation.

Sól’Dis schien von dieser Frage nicht überrascht zu sein und sie nahm sie Janeway auch nicht übel.

„Nein,“ erwiderte sie ruhig. „Ich hätte davon keinen Nutzen gehabt, da ich Ihren Bordarzt für kompetent genug halte, so etwas herauszufinden. Wie Sie stehe ich vor einem Rätsel, das ich gerne gelöst bekäme. Aber ich verstehe und respektiere Ihr Misstrauen. Noch konnte ich Ihnen keinen hieb- und stichfesten Beweis für meine Vertrauenswürdigkeit liefern. Aber ich hoffe, dass sich das schnellstmöglich ändert.“  
„Ich auch,“ murmelte Janeway. Dann wendete sie sich wieder dem Doktor zu. „Wie lange wird die Obduktion schätzungsweise dauern?“

„Schwer zu sagen, Captain. Aber wenn ich gründlich vorgehen soll, dann rechnen Sie schon einmal mit drei Stunden.“

„Ich bitte darum, dass Sie gründlich vorgehen. Lassen Sie nichts unversucht.“

Sól’Dis machte eine zustimmende Geste. „Das sehe ich genauso.“

„Verstanden, Captain.“ Damit machte sich der Doktor an die Arbeit.

Janeway sah ihm eine Weile dabei zu bis ihre Arme ermüdeten. Vorsichtig humpelte sie zu einem der Biobetten und ließ sich darauf nieder. Die Kitani folgte ihr und lehnte sich an das Biobett.

„Wie ich sehe, geht es Ihrem Bein immer noch nicht gut?“

„Nein, aber schon viel besser, vielen Dank. Morgen früh ist die nächste Behandlung und ich bin zuversichtlich, dass ich übermorgen wieder voll einsatzbereit bin.“

„Das freut mich zu hören. Bedenken Sie, dass ich Sie für meinen Plan auf der Höhe Ihrer Kraft brauche.“

Janeway hob eine Hand.

„Noch habe ich nicht zugestimmt.“

„Das ist wahr, aber ich bin zuversichtlich, dass Sie das Richtige tun werden.“

Sól’Dis lächelte zum ersten Mal und wirkte damit so offen, wie noch nie.

„Wir werden sehen. Ich denke, es hängt auch einiges von den Arbeitsergebnissen des Doktors ab. Da wir gerade davon sprechen: Ich glaube, wir sollten ihn die Arbeit alleine machen lassen. Wollen Sie in der Zeit auf Ihr Schiff zurückkehren oder kann ich Ihnen die Gastfreundschaft der _Voyager_ zuteil werden lassen?“

Sól’Dis zögerte keinen Moment.

„Es wäre mir eine Ehre, etwas mehr über Sie und Ihr Schiff zu erfahren. Aber wenn ich Sie mir so ansehe, glaube ich, wir sollten die große Tour verschieben, bis Sie wieder besser zu Fuß sind.“

„Ich fürchte, Sie haben recht. Aber ich kann Sie in mein Quartier einladen und Ihnen etwas zu Trinken anbieten.“

„Dazu sage ich nicht nein.“

 

Es dauerte tatsächlich etwas mehr als drei Stunden bis sich der Doktor bei Janeway und Sól’Dis meldete. So schnell es ihnen möglich war, hatten sich beide Damen wieder auf der Krankenstation eingefangen. Die Türen hatten sich noch garnicht richtig geöffnet, als Janeway bereits den Bericht einforderte. Sól’Dis folgte ihr auf dem Fuß.

Selbstzufrieden hielt der Doktor ein PADD in der Hand, das er der Kitani reichte, während er auf den toten Patienten wies.

„Erlauben Sie?“

Janeway und Sól’Dis begaben sich beide zum Biobett. Äußerlich hatte der Daramor keinerlei Verletzungen. Darauf wies auch der Doktor hin.

„Ich habe alle Möglichkeiten untersucht, die zum Tode dieses Individuums hätten führen können. Natürlich gibt es immer noch die Möglichkeit einer Abweichung von 6,78%, da er leider keiner in den Datenbanken verzeichneten Spezies angehört. Es besteht aber eine große Übereinstimmung mit der genetischen Struktur von Talaxianern und über die weiß ich dank Mr. Neelix ja bestens Bescheid.“

„Ich verstehe,“ ließ sich Janeway vernehmen, die Kitani schwieg.

„Wie Sie selbst sehen können, liegen keinerlei äußerliche Verletzungen vor. Das habe ich zur Sicherheit aber noch einmal überprüft und verifizieren können. Tod durch Gift kann genauso ausgeschlossen werden, wie Krankheit oder innere Verletzungen.“

„Er starb also eines natürlichen Todes?“ hakte sich Sól’Dis nun ein.

„Ja und nein. Er starb an multiplem Organversagen, genau wie seine liebreizende Partnerin auf dem anderen Biobett, dieses wurde aber mit sehr hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit durch sein Implantat ausgelöst.“

„Was genau hat das zu bedeuten? Gab es eine Fehlfunktion?“

Der Doktor schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Es hat zwar etwas gedauert, das zu rekonstruieren, aber es sieht ganz danach aus, als ob sein Tod durch das Implantat gesteuert wurde. Anders ausgedrückt: Jemand hat ihn per Fernsteuerung getötet, genau wie seine komplette Mannschaft.“

„Man könnte auch sagen, jemand hat unliebsame Zeugen vernichtet, bevor diese zuviel sagen konnten,“ schaltete sich Sól’Dis ein und Janeway ergänzte: „zum Beispiel wenn sie mit einer Inspektorin der kitanischen Ordnung reden.“

Die Ausführungen des Doktors belegten eindeutig, dass Sól’Dis diese Tode nicht zu verantworten hatte und das konnte nur eines bedeuten.

„Sól’Dis, ich werde Ihnen bei der Durchführung Ihres Planes helfen!“

Janeway hatte eine Entscheidung getroffen.


	9. IX

„Habe ich jetzt alles richtig verstanden?“

Janeway saß neben Sól’Dis, die das Schiff steuerte und testete den Raumanzug, den sie von der _Voyager_ mitgenommen hatte. Sie fühlte sich mit ihrer eigenen Ausrüstung einfach wohler, zumal diese auf menschliche Biosignale eingestellt war. Außerdem überprüfte sie noch einmal die mitgebrachten Handfeuerwaffen.

Sól’Dis betätigte einige Konsolen und wandte sich dann zu Janeway um.

„Ich würde sagen, ja. Lassen Sie sich nur nicht erwischen. Wenn das passiert, kann ich wenig für Sie tun.“

„Ich weiß.“

„Und denken Sie daran, feuern Sie nur im allergrößten Notfall. Es ist wichtiger, dass Sie unentdeckt bleiben.“

„Ja…“

Der Raumanzug war noch genauso in Ordnung wie die Waffen, als sie sie auf der _Voyager_ überprüft hatte, aber der Flug war lange genug, dass Zeit war, alles noch einmal gründlich nachzusehen. Außerdem gab es Janeway nicht nur ein Gefühl der Sicherheit, sondern auch etwas zu tun. Sól’Dis war als Pilotin vollauf beschäftigt.

Der Plan sah einen Besuch auf Duraugurs Planetoiden vor. Wenn Sól’Dis’ Theorie stimmte, würden Schiffe von der Kitanischen Ordnung nicht angegriffen, sodass es sicherer war, ihres zu nehmen anstelle des Deltaflyers. Außer Geschwindigkeit war das Schiff der Inspektorin dem Deltaflyer aber auch in allem ebenbürtig, sodass Janeway schließlich damit einverstanden war, als Passagierin mitzufliegen, auch wenn sie damit Kontrolle abgab. Ein Restrisiko bestand wohl immer noch, aber ihre Möglichkeiten waren einfach zu begrenzt, dass sie eine große Wahl gehabt hätte. Nachdem ihr Bein verheilt war, waren sie aufgebrochen.

Während Sól’Dis sich als potentielle Interessentin für Duraugurs Waren ausgab, fiel es Janeway zu, sich ungesehen Zutritt zu den Minenanlagen zu verschaffen. Das sah einen kleinen Trip durch den Weltraum vor, weswegen der Raumanzug vonnöten war. Wenn alles planmäßig verlief konnte sie so den Verdacht gegen Duraugur entweder be- oder entkräftigen. Sollte er der Verantwortliche sein, konnte sie so vielleicht etwas über das Schicksal ihrer Crew erfahren und weitere Informationen über die Anlage sammeln, die nützlich werden konnten, falls es vonnöten sein sollte, weitere Schritte gegen Duraugur zu unternehmen.

Unklar war geblieben, was geschehen sollte, wenn sie ihre Crew tatsächlich finden sollte, aber Sól’Dis war in dieser Richtung eindeutig: die Spionage ging zunächst vor. Für sich hatte Janeway diesen Punkt zunächst offen gelassen, sich aber geschworen, nichts unüberlegtes zu tun.

„Wir nähern uns,“ riss Sól’Dis’ Stimme sie aus ihren Gedanken. „Machen Sie sich bereit!“

„Verstanden!“

Janeway überprüfte ein letztes Mal den Tricorder, den sie zum Datensammeln mitgenommen hatte und arbeitete sich dann langsam in den eng anliegenden Raumanzug vor. Währenddessen hatte sie genug Zeit aus dem Fenster zu sehen.

Der Planetoid, dem sie sich näherten schien durch und durch bebaut zu sein. Konstruktionen und Minengeräte bohrten sich in seine Oberfläche und ringsum gab es sowohl Patrouillenschiffe, als auch Schiffe potentieller Kunden, die Fracht ablieferten oder welche aufnehmen.

„Ziemlich belebt,“ entfuhr es Janeway, die sich alles etwas abgelegener vorgestellt hatte.

„Ich habe Ihnen doch gesagt, dass sein Handel blüht. Das ist aber auch unser Glück: die werden viel zu sehr mit allem Möglichen beschäftigt sein, dass Sie garnicht auffallen werden. Die Sicherheit ist wirklich lächerlich niedrig. Das habe ich bei früheren Besuchen schon herausfinden können, konnte aber leider nicht gleichzeitig die Kundin mimen und durch das All turnen. Insofern ist die Begegnung mit der _Voyager_ auch für mich ein Glücksfall.“

„Lassen Sie es uns hoffen.“

Janeway hatte sich inzwischen komplett in den Raumanzug gewunden, befestigte den Tricorder an ihrem Handgelenk, steckte ihn ein und zog den Helm auf.

„Übertragungstest… Eins… Zwei,“ ertönte es durch die Bordlautsprecher.

„Ich verstehe Sie laut und deutlich, Sie mich auch?“ rückversicherte Sól’Dis sich.

„Alles bestens!“ bestätigte Janeway ihr.

„Dann gehen Sie jetzt am besten aus dem Blickfeld. Man wird mich gleich rufen und sollte Sie möglichst nicht sehen.“

Schwerfällig kam der Captain der Aufforderung nach und begab sich schon in Richtung Luftschleuse. Von der Konversation bekam sie dank des Helms nichts mit, was sie ein wenig störte, aber nicht zu ändern war. Sie musste bereit sein, wenn es jeden Moment losging.

Das Schiff wurde wohl in eine Parkposition gelotst, denn Janeway konnte beobachten, sie sich die Ventile der Luftschleuse langsam lösten. Sie schloss die Augen und begann langsam zu zählen. Ein wenig mulmig war ihr schon und diese Technik half ihr, sich wieder auf das Wesentliche zu konzentrieren.

Dann hörte sie Sól’Dis Stimme durch den Helmlautsprecher.

„Machen Sie sich bereit, gleich geht es los! Und denken Sie daran, ich werde einen Kommunikator im Ohr tragen, aber benutzen Sie ihn nur im allergrößten Notfall! Ich melde mich, wenn ich auf das Schiff zurückkehre und Sie herausbeame.“

„Ich bin bereit!“

Dann öffnete sich die Luftschleuse mit einem lauten Zischen ganz und im nächsten Moment wurde Janeway von der Schwärze des Alls umfangen.

 

Nachdem sich der erste Schwindel gelegt hatte und sie sich wieder orientiert hatte, suchte sie die Strukturen vor ihr nach einem lohnenden Ziel ab.

Sól’Dis hatte etwas von Wartungsschächten gesagt, die es auf der Oberfläche zu mehreren gab. Durch einen solchen sollte Janeway ins Innere vordringen.

Sie griff sich den Tricorder aus ihrer Seitentasche und scannte das Bauwerk vor ihr, bis sie etwas Geeignetes gefunden hatte. Es dauerte zwar einen Moment, dann aber schien ihr das Glück hold zu sein und sie hatte, was sie brauchte.

Es gab einen kleinen Schacht, der von einer kruden Luke verschlossen war, hinter der sich ein simples Kraftfeld befand. Es würde ein Leichtes für sie sein, diese Maßnahmen zu umgehen. Erleichtert atmete sie auf. Zumindest in diesem Punkt hatte Sól’Dis nicht gelogen.

Kurze Zeit später hatte Janeway sich Zutritt verschafft und das Kraftfeld wieder reaktiviert. Sie befand sich nun in einem dunklen Gang, in dem nichts sonst zu sehen war, außer dem metallenen Schott der Decke und des Fußbodens. Sie schaltete ihre Helmlampe ein, aber auch diese brachte keine neueren Erkenntnisse außer einem langen, dunklen, trostlosen Gang.

Sie stellte ihren Tricorder auf Automatisch Scannen ein und und schälte sich dann aus dem Raumanzug, den sie vor der Luke ablegte. Wenn Sól’Dis sie nachher herausbeamte brauchte sie ihn nicht mehr und hier war er eher hinderlich. Sie musste wendig sein. Zumindest gab es hier drin für Menschen atembare Luft.

Als sie damit fertig war, hängte sie den Tricorder und die Waffen an ihre Uniform, entfernte die Helmlampe vom Helm und hängte sie sich um und glitt tiefer in die Dunkelheit.

Die Zeit lief.


	10. X

Die Stille um Janeway herum war gespenstisch und der Gang schien kein Ende zu nehmen. Ihre Helmlampe warf unruhige Schatten auf die metallenen Schotts, die sie umgaben. Es ging nur geradeaus und niemals gab es Abzweigungen. Die Anzeigen des Tricorders waren widersprüchlich und halfen ihr in diesem Moment nicht. Mit jedem Meter, den sie hastig zurücklegte wurden die Zweifel größer. Was, wenn all das eine riesige Sackgasse war? Sie war zwar bewaffnet, aber wohin sollte sie fliehen wenn man sie angriff? Und was, wenn Duraugur die absolut falsche Spur sein sollte? Bisher hatte sie nur die Finsternis, die sie umgab, aus der Nähe sehen können. Das war nicht sehr überzeugend – weder in die eine noch in die andere Richtung. Auch wenn sie versuchte leise zu sein hörte man ihre Schritte auf dem Gitterboden und in ihrem Kopf wurden sie immer lauter. Was, wenn sie mitten in eine riesige Falle lief? Hineingelockt von Sól'Dis, die mit Duraugur unter einer Decke steckte? Nein, diesen Aufwand hätte die Kitani nicht betreiben müssen! Wenn sie Janeway hätte hintergehen wollen, hätte sie so viele besser Gelegenheiten gehabt! Und dieser Gang musste auch irgendwann einmal ein Ende nehmen. Vorher konnte sie keine endgültigen Schlüsse ziehen. Mit diesem Mantra der Vernunft versuchte sie die negativen Emotionen im Zaum zu halten. Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie gelaufen war, als der Gang sich schließlich weitete und zu einem riesigen Frachtraum wurde, der ebenfalls durch ein Kraftfeld geschützt war.

Mit einigen geschickten Handgriffen hatte sie auch dieses deaktiviert und hinter sich wieder reaktiviert. Dann sah sie sich aufmerksam in dem Raum um, während sie weiterlief. Eilig ließ sie den Tricorder den Raum scannen, aber auch hier waren die Daten, die sie erhielt rätselhaft. Es schien, als gäbe es unzählige Lebenszeichen in der Nähe, darunter auch menschliche und gleichzeitig gab es kein einziges Lebenszeichen. Die Fluktuationen waren zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt unerklärlich doch gleichzeitig bedeutete dieses Mysterium, dass Sól'Dis' Spur nicht ganz falsch gewesen sein musste. Neben dem Scan kartographierte das Gerät auch die Umgebung, was ein weiterer Grund war, den Raum damit abzusuchen. Janeway konnte von ihrem jetzigen Standpunkt nicht einmal die Decke sehen, die in undurchdringlicher Schwärze verschwand, genau wie die hier gelagerten Kisten.

Sie war von diesem Anblick so fasziniert, dass sie nicht auf den Boden achtete während sie weiterging. Ihre Füße blieben an etwas weichem hängen und bevor sie ihre Unachtsamkeit korrigieren konnte, war es bereits geschehen. Sie verlor das Gleichgewicht und stürzte, im letzten Moment noch einen erschreckten Aufschrei unterdrückend. Sie erwartete den kalten, harten Metallboden doch stattdessen landete sie auf etwas, das genauso weich war, wie das, was sie gespürt hatte als ihre Füße sich verhakt hatten.

Sie holte tief Luft und sammelte sich, dann setzte sie sich auf und richtete ihre Lampe auf die Stolperfalle.

Es handelte sich um einen Körper in schwarzer Kleidung, humanoid vom Körperbau aber vollkommen regungslos.

Sie unterdrückte einen Fluch und stand auf, dann kletterte sie über den Körper, um ihn näher zu untersuchen.

Sternenflottenuniform! Eindeutig männlich! Sie hatte diese Statur schon so oft gesehen, dass es ihr kalt den Rücken hinunterlief.

Auch wenn sie genau wusste, was als nächstes kommen würde, gab es einen inneren Zwang für sie weiterzumachen. Die Vermutung musste Gewissheit werden, doch als sie in das Gesicht des Reglosen blickte, krampfte sich alles in ihr zusammen und sie wünschte sich die Unsicherheit zurück.

„Chakotay!“ entfuhr es ihr und sie sank neben seinem Gesicht auf die Knie.

Dann schüttelte sie ihn, doch er bewegte sich nicht.

„Chakotay, bitte antworte mir!“ zischte sie und versuchte die aufkommende Übelkeit zurückzuhalten.

_Bitte, bitte er darf nicht tot sein!_

Vor ihr lag ihr bester Freund, ihr treuester Begleiter in den vergangenen sechs Jahren und starrte sie aus leeren Augen an. Er würde sie niemals anklagen, aber in diesem Moment fühlte sie sich so schuldig, dass es keine Rolle spielte.

_Ich habe dich in diese Situation gebracht!_

Sie scannte ihn mit dem Tricorder, doch das Gerät blieb so unklar wie zuvor. Es war leider keine medizinischer.

„Verdammt!“ Frustriert schleuderte sie den Tricorder zu Boden und legte hastig ihr Ohr auf Chakotays Gesicht. Wenn die Technik versagte, musste sie es eben auf althergebrachte Art und Weise versuchen und wenn es das Letzte war, das sie tat.

Sie konzentrierte sich und glaubte eine schwache Atmung wahrzunehmen.

_Bitte lass es nicht meine Einbildung sein!_

Sie schloss die Augen und atmete mehrmals tief durch, um sich ein wenig zu beruhigen und besser konzentrieren zu können. Sie wartete außerdem, bis das Pochen in ihrem Kopf abgeklungen war, dann versuchte sie es erneut.

Ja, die Atmung war definitiv vorhanden – sie konnte sie sowohl hören, als auch spüren, aber sie war sehr schwach.

Ihr fiel ein Stein vom Herzen und für einen kurzen Moment spürte sie das Brennen aufkeimender Tränen in ihren Augen. Sie unterdrückte den Impuls und setzte sich neben Chakotay auf den Boden um noch einmal durchzuatmen und die grenzenlose Erleichterung auf sich wirken zu lassen. Er schien zu leben, aber er war definitiv nicht ansprechbar und brauchte definitiv medizinische Hilfe.

Langsam kam auch die Erkenntnis zu ihr: Wenn Chakotay dort lag konnte ihre restliche Crew nicht weit sein. Zumindest dieser Verdacht hatte sich bewahrheitet t.

Hin- und hergerissen zwischen dem leblosen Chakotay und der Möglichkeit noch mehr zu erfahren stand sie schließlich auf und sammelte den Tricorder ein. Für Chakotay konnte sie erst wieder etwas tun, wenn sich Sól'Dis meldete. Bis dahin galt es, noch so viele Informationen zu sammeln wie möglich.

Sie sprintete los und gelangte von dem Frachtraum in einen weiteren langen Gang.

Bevor sie die Möglichkeit hatte auch diesen zu durchqueren, piepte ihr Kommunikator.

„Sól'Dis an Janeway! Wie ist die Lage!“

„Ich habe viel zu erzählen! Vor allem aber zwei zum Herausbeamen!“

„Zwei?!“

„Wie schon gesagt, es gibt viel zu erzählen!“

„Halten Sie sich bereit!“

Im Laufschritt sprintete Janeway zu ihrem bewusstlosen Ersten Offizier zurück und gab erleichtert das Kommando.

Bald darauf lösten sich beide in blauem Licht auf.


	11. XI

XI

 

Sekunden wurden zu Minuten, Minuten wurden zu Stunden und immer noch gab es keine Nachricht von Chakotay. Kathryn Janeway musste sich regelrecht zwingen, ihre Hand vom Kommunikator zu nehmen, um nicht schon wieder einen Statusbericht vom Doktor zu verlangen.

Dieser war sehr deutlich in seinen Anweisungen gewesen und es hätte seine Arbeit eher behindert, wenn er ständig Janeway Anfragen hätte beantworten müssen. Dennoch hatte sich die Sorgen um Chakotay wie eine kalte Klaue um ihr Herz gelegt und sie wurde das Gefühl der Beklemmung nicht los, das sie das erste Mal gespürt hatte, als sie ihn dort hatte liegen sehen. Ja, sein Körper war noch am Leben, aber galt das auch für seinen Geist? Und darüberhinaus: Wenn sie schon Chakotay so vorgefunden hatte, in welchem Zustand mochte sich dann erst ihre Crew befinden?

Sól’Dis war ganz außer sich gewesen, als Janeway mit ihrem ersten Offizier auf das kleine Schiff der kitanischen Inspektorin zurückgekehrt war.

„Captain, das ist die erste _wirkliche_ Spur! Ist Ihnen das bewusst!“

Abwesend hatte Janeway genickt, unfähig, Sól’Dis Aufregung zu teilen. Zu schal hatte sich der Erfolg angefühlt, besonders im Hinblick auf Chakotay und das nach wie vor unbekannte Schicksal ihrer Crew. Dennoch hatte zumindest ein wenig Erleichterung darüber gespürt, dass sie nun wusste, wo sie suchen musste.

Sie würde an diesen schrecklichen Ort zurückkehren. Und bei einem nächsten Mal wäre sie auch besser vorbereitet.

Ein halber Tag war seither vergangen in denen Janeway mit kaum jemandem gesprochen hatte. Sól’Dis war auf ihr Schiff zurückgekehrt und wollte die Daten auswerten, die Janeway gesammelt hatte. Sie hatte versprochen, sich wieder zu melden, sobald das geschehen war. Der Doktor hatte sich sofort Chakotays angenommen und konnte dabei keinerlei Störungen gebrauchen. Das ließ Janeway alleine zurück.

Sie hatte erst damit begonnen die Zeit dafür zu nutzen, kleinere Reparaturen an der _Voyager_ durchzuführen, hatte aber schnell gemerkt, dass ihr dafür momentan die Konzentration fehlte. So war sie in ihr Quartier zurückgekehrt, hatte sich vom Computer verschiedene Statusberichte geben lassen und versucht, sich damit die Zeit totzuschlagen.

„Doktor an Janeway!“ riss die Stimme ihres Leitenden Medizinischen Offiziers die Stille entzwei.

Janeway konnte garnicht schnell genug antworten.

„Janeway hier!“

„Bitte kommen Sie auf die Krankenstation, es gibt Neuigkeiten!“

Der Doktor hatte den Satz nicht schnell genug beenden können, da war sie bereits zur Tür ihres Quartiers hinaus.

 

Auf der Krankenstation war gedämpftes Licht und Janeway registrierte, dass Inspektorin Sól’Dis fehlte.

Der Doktor stand an Chakotays Biobett und von ihrem Blickwinkel aus konnte Janeway erkennen, dass die Vitalparameter, die auf dem medizinischen Computer neben dem Biobett angezeigt wurden, im normalen Bereich zu sein schienen.

Bevor sie ansetzen konnte, zu sprechen, hatte der Doktor bereits das Wort ergriffen.

„Captain, ich freue mich sehr, Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass Commander Chakotay wieder voll gesunden wird.“

Janeway atmete erleichtert aus und ihr wurde erst in diesem Moment bewusst, dass sie die Luft angehalten hatte. Das waren wirklich gute Neuigkeiten.

„Ich danke Ihnen, Doktor.“

Es schien, als hätte der Doktor ihre Gedanken gelesen, denn bevor sie die nächste Frage formulieren konnte, hatte er bereits ein PADD ergriffen und sich wieder seinem Patienten zugewandt. Dabei sprach er weiter mit dem Captain.

„Er wird allerdings noch einige Tage im künstlichen Koma bleiben müssen, damit sich seine neuralen Netzwerke erholen. Sehen Sie Captain, wie unsere Freunde die Daramor hatte auch der Commander einen Chip implantiert, der in Bauweise und offensichtlicher Funktion dem der Daramor nicht nur ähnelt, sondern komplett gleich ist.“

Janeway sah den Doktor besorgt an.

„Was bedeutet das?“

„Ich bin mir darüber noch nicht vollständig im Klaren und hoffe, der Commander wird mir darüber Auskunft erteilen können, wenn er wieder erwacht ist. Momentan sieht es allerdings stark danach aus, als könnten Träger dieser Implantate über den Chip kontrolliert, ich möchte fast sagen, ferngesteuert werden. Zumindest schließe ich das aus seiner beobachteten Funktionsweise. Deswegen kann ich den Chip auch nicht so einfach entfernen ohne einen irreparablen Gehirnschaden auszulösen.“

„Wie gedenken Sie, vorzugehen?“

„In Anbetracht der mir vorliegenden Informationen werde ich die Biofunktionen von Commander Chakotay langsam so weit herunterfahren, dass dem Chip der Tod vorgegaukelt werden kann. Das eigentliche Entfernen ähnelt dann sehr dem Entfernen von Borgimplantaten und damit habe ich inzwischen einige Erfahrung.“

„Und das funktioniert?“

„Ich denke schon. Während Sie mit Inspektor Sól’Dis unterwegs waren, habe ich die Implantate der toten Daramor ein wenig eingehender untersucht. Keiner der Chips war nach Eintritt des Todes noch aktiviert, allerdings setzte bald darauf eine Selbstzerstörung ein, vermutlich gekoppelt an den Todesbefehl. Ich hoffe, dass es mir gelingt, den Chip des Commanders unversehrt zu extrahieren, damit wir ihn noch eingehender untersuchen können. Irgend etwas sagt mir, dass dieses Wissen für uns noch wertvoll wird.“

Janeway sah den Doktor lange und nachdenklich an.

„Damit könnten Sie recht haben. Es ist natürlich noch zu früh für Spekulationen, aber es besteht eine gewisse Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass der Rest meiner Crew ebenfalls Opfer dieser Implantate geworden ist.“

„Genau dieser Gedanke kam mir auch. Und darauf sollten wir vorbereitet sein.“

Janeway nickte knapp.

„Diese Informationen waren sehr wertvoll, Doktor.“

Unausgesprochen blieb ihre grenzenlose Erleichterung, dass Chakotay wieder zu sich kommen würde. Nicht nur, dass sie damit die Sorge um ihn getrost zur Seite schieben konnte, es bedeutete auch, dass in absehbarer Zeit ein weiteres Crewmitglied zur Verfügung stand, das tatkräftig mithelfen konnte, diese Misere zu beenden. Und darüber hinaus auch noch ein Crewmitglied, dem sie blind vertraute.

„Das freut mich, Captain!“ ließ sich der Doktor noch einmal vernehmen, dem das Lob gutzutun schien.

„Informieren Sie mich, wenn es Neuigkeiten gibt. Ich werde in der Zwischenzeit Kontakt zu Sól’Dis aufnehmen und ihr unsere Erkenntnisse berichten. Es wird Zeit, dass wir uns um die Befreiung meiner Crew kümmern!“

 


	12. XII

XII

 

Der Türpieper ließ Kathryn Janeway von der Lektüre einiger PADDs über den momentanen Zustand der _Voyager_ aufsehen. Wer konnte etwas von ihr wollen?

„Herein!“ rief sie beinahe automatisch und legte die PADDs zur Seite.

Die Türen glitten auf und sie wusste, dass sie diese Silhouette überall erkennen würde.

„Chakotay!“ und dann „Wieso hat mich der Doktor nicht informiert?“

Die vollen Lippen ihres Ersten Offiziers kräuselten sich zu einem warmen Lächeln.

„Weil ich es ihm untersagte.“

Er trat in ihr Quartier und die Tür schloss sich hinter ihm.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken, war Janeway aufgestanden und umarmte Chakotay herzlich.

„Ich bin so froh, dass es dir gutgeht,“ flüsterte sie. _Wenigstens eines meiner Crewmitglieder ist zurück!_ Sie schob den Gedanken zur Seite, dass sie besonders froh darüber war, dass es Chakotay war.

Er erwiderte ihre Umarmung und drückte sie an sich.

„Es tut gut, wieder zurück auf der _Voyager_ zu sein. Zuhause zu sein!“

Als sie sich voneinander lösten, sah er sie ernst an.

„Danke, dass du mich nicht aufgegeben hast, Kathryn.“

„Das war doch selbstverständlich. Du hättest dasselbe für mich getan.“

Er nickte knapp, mehr musste er dazu nicht sagen und sie lächelte. Mit einer einladenden Geste wies sie auf ihre Sitzgruppe.

„Wollen wir uns setzen? Ich muss gestehen, dass ich einige Fragen an dich habe und die klären wir doch besser, wenn wir es uns gemütlich machen.“

„Damit habe ich bereits gerechnet und deswegen bin ich hergekommen. Ich wollte nicht, dass der Doktor dich auf die Krankenstation holt, du hattest sicher genug zu tun.“

„Ich wäre gekommen.“

„Das weiß ich.“ Er nahm auf ihrem Sofa Platz und sah sie an. Sie hatte sich noch nicht hingesetzt, sondern sah ihn fragend an.

„Kann ich dir etwas anbieten?“

„Das ist sehr lieb von dir, aber ich habe bereits gegessen bevor ich zu dir kam. Nach all dem was passiert ist, habe ich einen kurzen Moment die Stille meines Quartiers gebraucht. Noch ein Grund, dich nicht auf die Krankenstation zu holen.“

Sie setzte sich neben ihn.

„Ich verstehe. Ich glaube es wäre mir genauso gegangen.“

Sie sahen sich einen Moment lang an, dann begannen sie beide gleichzeitig zu sprechen.

„Du willst sicher-…“

„Jetzt, da das-…“

Sie grinsten sich an und unterbrachen sich. Mit einer ausladenden Geste war es jetzt Janeway, die das Wort ergriff.

„Wir haben wohl dasselbe gedacht. Chakotay, es ist unglaublich wichtig, dass du mir alles erzählst, an was du dich von deinem Aufenthalt bei Duraugur noch erinnerst. Du weißt, was davon abhängt.“

Er blickte zu Boden.

„Ja.“ Dann machte er eine Pause, bevor er sie ansah und sich am Kopf kratzte.

„Das ist es ja. Ich kann mich an nichts erinnern. Das ist sicher nicht das, was du hören wolltest, aber es ist die Wahrheit. Es tut mir leid, Kathryn.“

Sie spürte einen Knoten in ihrer Magengrube als sie Chakotays Worte hörten. Sie hatte sich so sehr darauf verlassen, von ihm noch wertvolle Informationen zu bekommen, dass es ein herber Rückschlag war, dass dem nicht so war. Ganz unerwartet kam es aber nicht für sie und sie wusste auch, dass es für ihn selbst am schlimmsten war, ihr nicht helfen zu können.

„Es muss dir nicht leid tun, es ist nicht deine Schuld.“

„Ich habe mir vom Doktor über das Geschehene berichten lassen und vieles davon war auch mir neu. Den Namen „Duraugur“ habe ich vorhin zum ersten Mal gehört, genau wie die Tatsache, dass man mir einen Chip eingepflanzt hat und der Doktor davon ausgeht, dass dieser benutzt wird, um Personen fernzusteuern. Scheinbar hat man auch mich ferngesteuert und mein Bewusstsein ausgeschaltet. Es besteht also Anlass zu der Vermutung, dass es der restlichen Crew genauso geht.“

Janeway knirschte mit den Zähnen und starrte nun ebenfalls zu Boden. Der Gedanke daran, dass irgendjemand ihre Crew als willenlose Marionetten missbrauchte löste in ihr größtes Unbehagen aus. Die medizinischen Implikationen waren ebenfalls nichts, was sie ignorieren sollten. Bei Chakotay hatte die Extraktion des Chips gut funktioniert, aber würde es immer so einfach sein? Gab es vielleicht Langzeitschäden?

„Wie äußert sich der Doktor eigentlich zu deinem Gesundheitszustand?“

„Die endgültigen Ergebnisse liegen noch nicht vor, vorläufig scheint es aber danach auszusehen, dass es keine Langzeitschäden geben wird. Ich weiß, was du denkst, Kathryn, aber wenn ich ein Beispiel sein kann, besteht Hoffnung, dass es auch bei den anderen keine langfristigen Beeinträchtigungen geben wird.“

Sie seufzte.

„Dazu müssen wir die anderen erst einmal zurückholen. Je nachdem, wie lange das dauern wird, sind sie den Auswirkungen des Chips vielleicht noch Wochen oder Monate ausgesetzt.“

„Daran habe ich nicht gedacht. Aber, schau uns doch an: dich, diese Sól’Dis, den Doktor und mich - sind wir keine professionelle Heldentruppe? Was kann da noch schiefgehen?“

Ein schiefes Lächeln umspielte ihr Mundwinkel und sie wollte ansetzen, etwas zu erwidern. Chakotay unterbrach sie.

„Du kannst doch sogar mit weniger Wunder bewirken!“

Dieses Mal funktionierte seine Aufmunterung nicht.

„Du überschätzt mich. Chakotay, du willst nicht wissen, wie oft ich in den letzten Tagen Zweifel hegte.“

„Aber du hast nicht aufgegeben und ich bin das lebende Beispiel dafür. Und wenn du mich da rausholen kannst, dann kannst du auch die anderen befreien. Überleg doch, wo du am Anfang standest und wo du jetzt bist. Du weißt inzwischen wo die Crew sich aufhält und vermutlich wie es ihr geht. Du hast Informationen zu deinem Gegner gesammelt, die du gegen ihn verwenden kannst. Du weißt noch nicht, wie es ihm gelungen ist uns zu entführen und du hast nur Vermutungen warum er es tat. Aber das ist eine ganze Menge, dafür dass du alleine auf dem Schiff zurückgeblieben bist. Sól’Dis kennt die Umstände und dem Doktor ist mit meinem Chip ein nicht zu unterschätzendes Stück Technologie in die Hände gefallen. Er ist zwar kein Ingenieur, aber um kreative Lösungen war auch er nie verlegen. Wenn es eine schaffen kann, dann du!“

Sie sah ihn lange an.

„Jetzt weiß ich, was mir die ganze Zeit gefehlt hat.“

„Was denn?“

„Deine Aufmunterung und deine Sichtweise auf die Dinge. Es ist gut, dich wiederzuhaben.“

Sie umarmte ihn erneut und ihm schien diese Nähe nicht unwillkommen zu sein.

Sie blieben für einen kurzen Moment so, bis Janeway genug Kraft gesammelt hatte, wieder die Captainmaske aufzusetzen.

Sie nahm eines der PADDs und reichte es Chakotay.

„Dies ist der momentane Stand der Reparaturen aber mit dir an Bord haben wir die Anzahl der Sternenflottenoffiziere schon um ein Drittel erhöht.“ Der Doktor zählte inzwischen als vollwertiges Crewmitglied. „Damit können wir uns um einige Systeme kümmern, die bisher liegen geblieben sind. Vielleicht kann Sól’Dis auch noch Ressourcen zur Verfügung stellen. Früher oder später müssen wir zu Duraugur zurückkehren und versuchen, weitere Crewmitglieder zu befreien. Wenn es soweit ist, will ich sicherstellen, dass die _Voyager_ während unser Abwesenheit nicht wehrlos ist. Duraugur könnte in der Zwischenzeit mehr Energie darauf verwendet haben, uns zu suchen. Jetzt, da du da bist, kann ich das Schiff ja auch deinen fähigen Händen überlassen. Das macht es mir gleich viel leichter, noch einmal mit Sól’Dis aufzubrechen.“

Er hob die Hand zu einem Einwand, aber Janeway ließ ihn garnicht erst zu Wort kommen.

„Chakotay, es muss jemand an Bord bleiben. Nach Möglichkeit jemand anderes als der Doktor. Nachdem du dich an nichts aus deiner Gefangenschaft erinnern kannst, fällt ein wichtiger taktischer Vorteil deiner Anwesenheit weg. Ich hatte indes Gelegenheit, das Terrain zu erkunden. Und wer weiß ob es nicht doch noch Nachwirkungen des Chips gibt, wenn du zurückkehrst. Ich fürchte ich muss vom Vorrecht des Captains Gebrauch machen. Du kannst viel mehr bewirken, wenn du zurückbleibst.“

„Es muss mir aber nicht gefallen!“

„Du änderst dich nie. Ich weiß deine Sorge zu schätzen. Aber es ist die vernünftigste Lösung. Du kannst mich zwar vor Ort nicht beschützen, aber vielleicht noch etwas unternehmen, wenn Sól’Dis und ich dieses Mal scheitern.“

Er blickte sie geschlagen an und sie wusste, dass er ihr im Stillen Recht gab.

„Während wir die _Voyager_ reparieren, kann der Doktor vielleicht noch etwas aus dem Chip herausbekommen und Sól’Dis kann meine auf der letzten Außenmission gesammelten Daten auswerten.“

„Wie lange hast du an diesem Plan gesessen?“

„Ich habe mir die ersten Gedanken dazu gemacht, als du an Bord kamst. Der Doktor lieferte weiteren nötigen Einzelheiten. Der Plan ist nicht perfekt, aber er ist das beste, was wir mit unseren Ressourcen tun können.“

„Wissen die anderen schon davon?“

„Mir fehlen noch ein paar Details. Aber dass wir die Crew retten müssen, steht ja außer Frage. Ich hatte wie du siehst, viel Zeit zum Nachdenken. Ich habe nur Angst, dass es nicht funktioniert. Wir haben nicht viele Versuche und der Gedanke, dass wir bis an unser Lebensende zu willenlosen Sklaven gemacht werden treibt mich um. Es _muss_ einfach gelingen, Chakotay. Es _muss_!“

Er sah sie ernsthaft an und aus seinen Augen war jeglicher Humor gewichen.

„Und es _wird._ Es gibt niemandem, dem ich da mehr vertraue, als dir!“

 


	13. XIII

Die Stille, die in den Gängen herrschte, war gespenstisch. Seit seiner Rückkehr auf die _Voyager_ hatte Chakotay sich nicht daran gewöhnen können. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, was davor gewesen war, selbst als Kathryn ihm erzählt hatte was sie wusste. Nur eines war ihm wieder klar geworden: so lange sie lebte und nur irgendwie in der Lage war, zu handeln, würde sie das Schiff niemals aufgeben. Ein beruhigender Gedanke.

Nun lag es an ihnen vieren, ihr, ihm und dem Doktor, sowie Inspektor Sól’Dis, dafür zu sorgen, dass auch der Rest der Crew wieder heimkehren durfte.

Es waren bei weitem noch nicht alle Systeme einsatzfähig und so arbeitete die Skelettcrew fieberhaft an den letzten Reparaturen, während Sól’Dis darauf aufpasste, dass sie nicht gestört wurden. Es war ein gehetztes und verzweifeltes, aber auch grimmiges Arbeiten.

Zu dritt machten sie nicht die Fortschritte, die sie machen konnten, wenn über hundert Menschen sich gemeinsam um das Schiff kümmerten. Aber sie machten Fortschritte. Ihr momentanes Ziel war es, die Waffensysteme wiederherzustellen. Chakotay war noch immer beeindruckt, wie viel Kathryn und der Doktor in seiner Abwesenheit bereits geleistet hatten. Er wusste, der Captain war erschöpft und innerlich zerrissen, aber niemals würde sie auch nur einen Ton darüber verlieren. Er war froh, dass er es war, den sie zuerst befreien konnten. So war es ihm möglich, alles in seiner Macht Stehende zu tun, ihr zu helfen und sie zu entlasten. Der Doktor war schon auf taube Ohren gestoßen, als er sie darum bat, sich zu schonen. Vielleicht gelang es ihm mit sanftem Druck. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal.

Doch zunächst hatte sein Tagespensum an Reparaturen Vorrang. Entschlossen griff er sich einen Tricorder aus dem Werkzeugkasten neben ihm und begann damit das vor ihm liegende Relais zu scannen. Wie zu erwarten, war es defekt.

Er legte den Tricorder zur Seite und versuchte das Panel zu öffnen, hinter dem sich das Relais befand. Es bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter, war wohl verklemmt.

„Verdammt“, zischte er leise und legte etwas mehr Gewicht in seinen Zug. Es half nichts. „Muss ich dich etwa aufschweißen“, fluchte er weiter und versuchte es ein letztes Mal, bevor er rohe Gewalt anwenden wollte.

Auch dieses Mal blieb sein Versuch erfolglos, dafür aber rutschte er ab und kippte nach hinten um. Ein wenig Blut quoll aus dem Daumen seiner rechten Hand.

Seine Bewunderung für Kathryn wuchs immer mehr. Aber vielleicht hatte sie die widerspenstigen Abdeckplatten auch dem Doktor überlassen?

„Probleme?“ hörte er ihre rauchige Stimme hinter sich.

Er richtete sich auf.

„Kann man wohl sagen.“

Sie reichte ihm die Hand und half ihm beim Aufstehen. Ihr Blick sagte ihm, dass sie mit dieser Art von Situation ebenfalls bestens vertraut war. Auch bei ihr war wohl nicht alles reibungslos verlaufen.

Sie wollte seine Hand gerade wieder loslassen, als sie seine Verletzung sah.

„Du blutest ja.“

„Nichts Schlimmes. Ich habe mich wohl an der Abdeckplatte geschnitten.“

„Augenblick, ich habe einen Regenerator bei mir.“

Er wollte widersprechen, sagen dass es den Aufwand nicht wert war, aber es schien ihm, als lag ihr etwas daran, ihm helfen zu können. Also streckte er ihr die Hand weiter hin, während sie in ihrer Umhängetasche den Regenerator suchte. Nach kurzem Wühlen hatte

sie ihn auch gefunden und nach ein paar kurzen Handgriffen war die Verletzung verschwunden.

„Danke,“ murmelte er.

„Keine Ursache.“ Sie lächelte. „In diesem Fall folge ich nur den Empfehlungen des Doktors. Er bestand darauf, dass ich ein Erste-Hilfe-Kit mit mir herumtrage.“

„Ich sollte auch darüber nachdenken.“

„Solange wir auf demselben Deck arbeiten, ist das nicht notwendig. Es genügt ja, wenn einer von uns die Ausrüstung mit sich herumträgt. Es ist sowieso schon warm genug.“

Sie wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und er nickte zustimmend. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass sie ihre Uniformjacke ausgezogen hatte, so wie er auch.

„Das bedeutet aber nicht, dass du immer alles mit dir herumschleppen musst, Kathryn“, machte er endlich seinen Gedanken Luft. „Du bist nicht mehr alleine.“

„Ich weiß.“

„Solange ich lebe, bin ich immer für dich da. Das solltest du doch inzwischen wissen.“

Sie schwieg erneut und wich seinem Blick aus. Hatte er die falsche Antwort gegeben und war zu weit gegangen?

Die Situation wurde ihm immer unangenehmer, sodass er das Schweigen schließlich brach.

„Kathryn, ich…“

Bevor er weiterreden konnte, hatte sie die Arme um seine Schultern geschlossen und umarmte ihn innig. Ohne zu zögern erwiderte er die Umarmung. Er würde sie so lange halten, wie sie es brauchte. Sie war seine Freundin und vielleicht war sie inzwischen auch mehr als das.

Sie fühlte sich warm und weich in seinen Armen an und sie roch gut, trotz der Anstrengungen des Tages. Chakotay war zudem froh, dass sie seine Nähe endlich suchte. Es war ganz eindeutig, dass sie sehr unter den Ereignissen der letzten Tage litt, aber bisher kein Wort darüber verloren hatte.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange so verharrten, bis Kathryn sich wieder von ihm löste.

„Danke“, flüsterte sie und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort wieder an ihre Arbeit. Er sah ihr nachdenklich nach.

 

Das Tagwerk war getan, die Voyager befand ich in den Händen des Doktors, der keinen Schlaf brauchte, im Gegensatz zu Captain und Erstem Offizier.

Bevor er schlafen ging, wollte Chakotay noch einmal bei seiner Freundin vorbeischauen. Da er ihre Ernährungsgewohnheiten kannte, hatte er zudem eine Kleinigkeit zubereitet und mitgebracht.

Kathryn war keine Frau der großen Worte. Es waren subtile Gesten, Blicke und Änderungen im Tonfall, die signalisierten, wenn es ihr nicht gut ging, zumindest so lange, bis die Situation komplett unerträglich für sie geworden war. Meistens ging sie erst aus sich heraus, wenn er sie direkt konfrontierte. Die Signale, die sie ihm am Nachmittag gesendet hatte, waren eindeutig gewesen.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie ihm öffnete. Sie hatte Ringe unter den Augen und sah erschöpft aus. Aber sie schien nicht überrascht über sein Kommen.

„Guten Abend,“ begrüßte sie ihn.

„Ich wollte noch einmal sehen, wie es dir geht. Und ich habe eine kleine Gemüsepfanne dabei, wenn du Hunger hast.“

Sie schien den Duft des Essens schon gerochen zu haben.

„Es duftet wirklich wunderbar. Du kennst mich einfach zu gut. Komm rein.“

Sie ging von der Tür weg und er trat ein. Das Quartier war nicht sonderlich hell, sondern in ein Dämmerlicht getaucht. Auf ihrem Sessel lag ein PADD, an dem sie vermutlich gerade gearbeitet hatte.

Zielstrebig ging er auf den Tisch zu und stellte die Schüssel mit dem Essen ab. In der Zwischenzeit hatte sie Gedecke besorgt und dazugestellt.

Sie schien wirklich froh über sein Mitbringsel zu sein und er wiederum freute sich, dass er ihren Tag schon mit einer solchen Kleinigkeit versüßen konnte. Die Art und Weise, wie sie

sich auf das Essen stürzte, bestätigte seine Vermutung, dass es ihre erste vernünftige Mahlzeit war.

Sie gingen noch einmal gemeinsam die Fortschritte des Tages durch und besprachen ihr weiteres Vorgehen. Sie zog es also wieder vor, auf professioneller Ebene mit ihm verkehren, wie als wäre ihre Begegnung vor ein paar Stunden nie geschehen. Er hatte ihr

gezeigt, dass er sich um sie sorgte und er war sich sicher, dass dies auch bei ihr so angekommen war. Nun lag es an ihr, sein Angebot anzunehmen oder nicht. Als sie das Mahl beendet hatten, wollte er sie nicht länger stören.

„Ich denke, es ist jetzt an der Zeit zu gehen. Wir haben morgen wieder einen harten Tag vor uns und du musst bestimmt noch das ein oder andere planen.“

Er stand auf und nahm seine Schüssel an sich.

Sie antwortete nicht sofort. Erst als er an der Tür war, hatte sie sich ein Herz gefasst. „Geh nicht.“

Sofort hielt er inne. Er hatte sich also doch nicht getäuscht. Sie brauchte ihn.

„Kathryn…“

Sie trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

„Ich möchte heute Nacht nicht alleine sein. Weißt du, wie es ist, durch die Korridore des Schiffes zu laufen und niemanden anzutreffen? Die Voyager ist zurzeit ein Geisterschiff und du bist der Einzige, den ich zurückbringen konnte. Ich bin für sie alle verantwortlich und ich konnte nicht verhindern, dass man sie entführte.“

„Natürlich,“ flüsterte er sanft und stellte die Schüssel wieder ab.

Ein schüchternes Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht.

„Es ist schon verrückt, oder? Man muss mir nur meine Crew wegnehmen und ich bin so hilflos wie ein kleines Kind. Dann bleibt von der mutigen Kathryn Janeway nicht mehr so viel übrig.“

„Das finde ich nicht.“

Sie setzte sich auf die Couch und bedeutete ihm, es ihr gleichzutun. Er setzte sich ihr gegenüber.

„Wenigstens jemand hier im Raum. Wenn du wüsstest, was mir in den vergangenen Tagen alles durch den Kopf ging.“

„Ich habe eine recht gute Vorstellung davon.“

Sie wich also auf Sarkasmus aus, um ihre Trauer und ihre Angst zu überspielen.

Sanft nahm er ihre Hand.

„Warum zweifelst du auf einmal so an dir, Kathryn? Du hast uns alle so weit geführt und du wirst uns auch noch weiter führen. Du konntest mich zurückholen und weißt wo die anderen sind. Sól’Dis hilft dir und der Doktor auch. Ja, wir haben es mit einem mächtigen Gegner zu tun, aber wir haben bereits den Borg die Stirn geboten. Ich verstehe, dass du Angst hast. Ich habe auch Angst. Aber ich vertraue dir.“

Ein trauriges Lächeln machte sich auf ihrem Gesicht breit, aber sie antwortete nicht darauf. Stattdessen strich sie mit ihrer freien Hand über seine und rückte dann näher an ihn. Er reagierte sofort darauf, indem er seinen Arm um sie legte und sie näher zu sich heranzog. Sie seufzte leise, machte aber keinen Versuch, die Umarmung zu lösen.

Stattdessen schmiegte sie ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und schloss die Augen.

So verblieben sie für eine lange Zeit. Ab und an streichelte er sie, um ihr zu zeigen, dass er immer noch da war.

Die Zeit verging und irgendwann begannen sie zu reden. Noch niemals hatten sie so viel Zeit für sich gehabt und irgendwann erkannte Chakotay, dass es etwas gab, was Kathryn noch dringender gebraucht hatte, als Schlaf: Nähe. Und als es langsam Morgen wurde, wusste er, dass die Dinge niemals so sein würden, wie zuvor.


	14. XIV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In diesem Kapitel gibt es einvernehmlichen Sex zwischen zwei Erwachsenen.

„Kathryn, ist alles in Ordnung?“

Chakotays besorgter Tonfall holte Kathryn in die Gegenwart zurück und sie erkannte, dass sie gedanklich abwesend gewesen war. Er saß neben ihr auf der Couch und blickte sie aus wachen Augen an.

Sie nickte knapp.

„Ja, ich war in Gedanken.“

Sie unterdrückte ein wehmütiges Seufzen, während sie sein Gesicht studierte. Seit jenem Abend hatte sich etwas verändert zwischen ihnen. Und doch fiel es ihr unendlich schwer, dieses ‚Etwas‘ zu benennen. Er war auch zuvor schon ihr Freund und Vertrauter gewesen, der ihr in schweren Stunden mit seiner ruhigen Art zur Seite stand, der aber zugleich auch nicht davor zurückscheute, sie zu kritisieren.

Und doch schien es ihr, dass sie beide in der Einsamkeit der leeren _Voyager_ noch einmal näher zusammengerückt waren.

Es war zum täglichen Ritual geworden, die Abende gemeinsam zu verbringen, wenn sie sich von getaner Arbeit erholen konnten. Sie stellte fest, dass sie seine Nähe in diesen Stunden genoss. Es mochte nur auf Zeit sein, aber es war das, was sie brauchte, um erfolgreich zu sein.

„Du denkst an die Crew, nicht wahr?“ fuhr er fort.

„Ja. Der Doktor ist zuversichtlich, dass er gemeinsam mit Sól’Dis eine Waffe entwickeln kann, die helfen kann, sie zu befreien. Aber noch hüllt er sich in Schweigen.“

„Gönn ihm doch den Triumph!“ Er lächelte und sie musste ebenfalls lächeln.

„Wir werden es früh genug erfahren,“ stimmte sie ihm zu. Der Gedanke, endlich ihre Crew zurückzubekommen, erfüllte sie mit Freude und Entschlossenheit und doch… war ein kleiner Teil von ihr auch traurig. Es bedeutete das Ende ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit alleine. Zeit, in der sie sich auf sich selbst zurückbesinnen konnte. Zeit, in der sie erkannte, was sie wollte.

Überrascht nahm sie zur Kenntnis, ihre Hand auf die seine gelegt zu haben. Zunächst reagierte er nicht auf die Berührung. Dann strich er behutsam darüber ohne den Blick von ihr abzuwenden.

Kathryn spürte, wie ihr warm wurde.

Sie senkte die Augen und zog ihre Hand zurück. Dann stand sie auf und ging an das Fenster.

Sie hatte den Kontakt mit ihm initiiert und auf eine andere Ebene gehoben. Doch nun überkamen sie Zweifel. Hatte sie das Recht dazu? Ihre Verantwortung galt alleine der _Voyager_ und deren Crew. Alles andere musste zurückstehen. Das war all die Jahre ihr festes Prinzip gewesen. Mit dieser Rechtfertigung hatte sie sämtliche Kontakte mit Chakotay immer und immer wieder zurückgewiesen, die über reine Freundschaft hinausgegangen wären. Er hatte es akzeptiert und niemals hinterfragt.

Doch nun gab es nur noch sie beide. Und mit einem Mal fühlte Kathryn sich furchtbar einsam. Und alt.

Sie hörte ihn aufstehen und wusste, ohne sich umzudrehen, dass er ihr gefolgt war. Er stand ganz dicht hinter ihr, aber er berührte sie nicht.

Ein Ziehen machte sich in ihrer Magengrube breit. In der Stille des Quartiers musste ihr Herz so laut pochen, dass auch er es hören musste.

Sie zwang sich, weiter aus dem Fenster zu sehen.

Eine Hand legte sich sanft auf ihren Oberarm.

„Kathryn?“

Jetzt wandte sie sich doch um. In der Dunkelheit ihres Quartiers glänzten seine Augen unergründlich.   
Sie antwortete nicht, aus Angst, ihre Stimme könnte sie verraten.

„Soll ich gehen?“ fragte er besorgt und sie ertappte sich dabei, wie sie den Kopf schüttelte. Der Gedanke, jetzt alleine zu sein, war ihr unerträglich.

Eine Weile standen sie sich wortlos gegenüber. Die Anspannung, die Kathryn mit jeder verstreichenden Sekunde empfand, war kaum noch zum Aushalten. Schließlich wandte sie erneut den Kopf von ihm weg und starrte neben sich auf den Boden.

All das, was sie die ganzen Jahre verdrängt hatte, kam wieder in ihr hoch. Und sie hatte nicht die Kraft, noch länger zu widerstehen.

Mit sanfter Hand griff er nach ihrem Kinn und brachte sie dazu, ihn erneut anzusehen. Dann seufzte er, ließ sie los und trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Ich glaube es ist doch besser, wenn ich jetzt gehe,“ brachte er mit kehliger Stimme hervor. Sie kannte ihn zu gut, um zu wissen, dass das Unausgesprochene war: _Bevor ich es bereue_ …

Stumm sah sie ihm hinterher, wie er langsam zur Tür ging. Als diese sich mit einem Zischen öffnete und die Beleuchtung des Ganges ihn zur schwarzen Silhouette machte, hatte sie ihre Entscheidung getroffen.

„Bitte bleib,“ sagte sie und ihre Stimme bebte. Er blieb stehen, sah sie lange an und kehrte dann in ihr Quartier zurück. Die Tür schloss sich hinter ihm.

Sie beide wussten nun, dass es kein Zurück mehr gab.

Mit schnellen Schritten eilte sie auf ihn zu, schlang die Arme um seinen Hals und küsste ihn mit einer Leidenschaft, die sie selbst überraschte.

Er erwiderte den Kuss, wie als hätte er all die Jahre nur darauf gewartet, dass sie ihre Barrieren fallenließ.

Wie oft hatte sie sich gefragt, wie es wohl sein musste, ihn in den Armen zu halten. Nun war es geschehen und ein Teil von ihr bereute, es nicht schon früher getan zu haben. Ein anderer Teil schämte sich, dass sie so egoistisch war.

Als sie sich atemlos voneinander lösten, blickten sie sich lange in die Augen.

Noch war es möglich, aufzuhören, so zu tun als wäre all das nicht geschehen. Doch bevor die Zweifel Überhand nehmen konnten, streifte sie ihre Uniformjacke ab und küsste ihn erneut. Sie war über sich selbst verwundert, wie fordernd und beinahe aggressiv sie sich ihm nährte, doch all die Anspannung und Sorgen der letzten Wochen waren nicht spurlos an ihr vorübergegangen. Sie konnte sich nicht länger dagegen wehren und akzeptierte, dass es seine Liebkosungen waren, die sie jetzt brauchte, wie nichts anderes im gesamten Universum.

Chakotay gab ihr bereitwillig das, was sie verlangte und noch mehr. Er gab ihr das Gefühl, für sie da zu sein, stoisch und unbeirrt.

Sie hatten lange geredet, doch die Zeit der Worte war endgültig vorbei.

Zwischen den Küssen gelang es ihr, auch seine Jacke abzustreifen. Er half ihr dabei.

Schließlich standen sie sich völlig entkleidet gegenüber und sie musste sich eingestehen, dass ihr gefiel was sie sah. Ihm schien es ähnlich zu gehen. Sie lächelte hungrig und griff nach seinen dunklen Händen, um sie an ihren Körper zu führen. Sie gaben auf ihrer weißen Haut einen schönen Kontrast ab.

Er streichelte sie und sie wies ihm den Weg, tat es ihm gleich, indem sie mit ihren Händen über seine dunkle Haut glitt und jede Berührung genoss.

Sie seufzte wohlig, als er ihre Brustwarze in den Mund nahm und zärtlich daran saugte.

 

Unter leidenschaftlichen Küssen hatte sie ihn mit sanfter Bestimmtheit langsam aber sicher zu ihrem Bett geführt. Gemeinsam ließen sie sich in die Laken fallen.

Er lag neben ihr und erforschte ihren Körper mit den Händen und dem Mund, bis er schließlich den Weg zu ihrem Innersten fand.

Dann hielt er inne und sah sie erneut an. Sie sah den Hunger in seinen Augen, aber zugleich wusste sie, dass er niemals etwas tun würde, was sie nicht wollte.

„Bist du dir sicher?“ flüsterte er ein letztes Mal.

„Ja, Chakotay,“ entgegnete sie entschieden.

Sie konnte sie all ihren Frust und all ihre Ängste der letzten Wochen während diesem Akt der Vereinigung an Chakotay auslassen. Wäre eine Zusammenkunft mit ihm zu jedem anderen Zeitpunkt ein Liebesspiel zu nennen gewesen, so wollte sie an diesem Abend vor allem ein Bedürfnis gestillt sehen. Er schien dieses Bedürfnis vom ersten Augenblick verstanden zu haben und ließ ihr jede Gelegenheit, das zu bekommen, was sie brauchte. Und das forderte sie sich ein, bis sie beide schnaufend und schwitzend nebeneinander lagen.

Liebevoll aber auch fragend sah Chakotay sie an und nachdenklich erwiderte sie seinen Blick.

Dieser Mann, der einmal ihr Widersacher gewesen war, hatte nun ihr Innerstes und Intimstes gesehen. Keinen Moment lang zweifelte sie noch an seiner Loyalität und seiner Zuneigung ihr gegenüber. Als sie vor mehr als fünf Jahren aufgebrochen war, einen Maquisrebellen zu stellen, hätte sie sich niemals träumen lassen, diesen Rebellen einmal in ihr Bett und zwischen ihre Schenkel zu lassen.

Nun war es geschehen.

Sie setzte sich auf und winkelte ihre Knie an, um ihre Arme und dann ihr Kinn darauf abzustützen. Sie ließ den Mann neben sich keinen Moment aus den Augen.

Er setzte sich ebenfalls auf und sah sie versonnen an.

„Chakotay, ich…“ setzte sie an, aber er unterbrach sie mit einer Handbewegung.

„Kathryn, es ist alles in Ordnung.“

„Woher weißt du…?“ setzte sie erneut an und verstummte dann.

„Ich kenne diesen Blick. Captain Kathryn Janeway analysiert die Situation. Und jetzt setzen die Zweifel ein.“

Sie seufzte.

„Du weißt genau, warum ich all die Jahre so zurückhaltend war. Die _Voyager_ ist eine fordernde Herrin. Sie will meine ganze Aufmerksamkeit.“

„Und du warst ihr immer treu.“ Mit einer fließenden Handbewegung strich Chakotay ihr über die Wange und wickelte dann eine Strähne ihres Haares um seinen Finger. „Und du bist ihr auch jetzt treu.“

Stumm folgte sie seiner Bewegung mit den Augen.

„Ja…“ sagte sie langsam. Sie hatte bewusst eine Entscheidung getroffen. „Bitte glaub nicht, dass ich bereue, was wir getan haben.“

Er lächelte beruhigend.

„Das weiß ich doch. Aber du machst dir Gedanken, wie es weitergehen soll.“

Sie nickte. Dankbar dafür, dass er sie gut kannte, legte sie eine Hand auf die seine und drückte sanft zu.

Er rückte zu ihr und legte einen Arm um sie.

„Kathryn, hör mir zu. Ich weiß, wie dir zumute ist. Als dieser Duraugur uns entführte, war das, als hätte man dir das Herz herausgeschnitten. Aber du hast dich nicht zurückgelehnt. Du hast gekämpft. Aber noch immer fehlt dieser Teil von dir. An seine Stelle tritt Frust und Ungewissheit. Was heute Abend geschehen ist, geschah, weil du es brauchtest, um dich wieder lebendig zu fühlen. Ich weiß das sehr wohl und du musst dich dafür nicht rechtfertigen.“

Sie nickte erneut langsam.

„Danke,“ flüsterte sie und eine Welle der Erleichterung überkam sie, dass sie ihm nichts erklären musste. Er hatte verstanden und das schon so viel länger als sie. Sie konnte sich keinen besseren Freund wünschen.

„Wie oft habe ich mir gewünscht, die Dinge lägen anders. Nur weil ich meinen Gefühlen nicht nachging, heißt es nicht, dass es sie nicht gibt,“ gab sie nachdenklich zu. „Da muss erst ein Krimineller meine gesamte Crew entführen, damit ein solcher Ausnahmezustand eintritt… Aber ich habe jede Sekunde genossen. Ich möchte, dass du das weißt, unabhängig davon, wie es mit uns weitergehen wird.“

Er strich ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht und brachte sie dazu, ihn anzusehen.

„Ich werde immer vor der _Voyager_ zurückstehen, solange es erforderlich ist. Und ich werde nichts von dir verlangen, das du nicht geben kannst.“

Sie umarmte ihn und küsste ihn dann flüchtig auf die Lippen.

„Ich weiß nicht, womit ich dich verdient habe,“ flüsterte sie und als sie lächelte, berührte es ihre Augen.

„Das weißt du ganz genau!“ erwiderte er spitzbübisch, sodass die Grübchen um seine Mundwinkel zu sehen waren.

In dieser Nacht schließ Kathryn Janeway zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit nicht mehr alleine. Und in den folgenden Tagen kam es ihr vor, als wäre in die leeren Korridore der _Voyager_ ein wenig mehr Leben eingekehrt.


	15. XV

Und dann kam der Tag, als der Doktor sie alle einbestellte. Er hatte wohl einen Durchbruch erzielt.

Voller Neugier und Erwartung begab Kathryn Janeway zur Krankenstation und stellte fest, die Erste zu sein.

„Ah Captain!“ Der Doktor wandte sich um, als sich die Türen hinter ihr schlossen. Er arbeitete gerade an einem Hypospray.

„Doktor,“ begrüßte sie ihn und sah sich dann um.

Er näherte sich ihr und begutachtete sie ganz mit dem Blick des Mediziners. Dann stellte er sachkundig fest: „Wie ich sehe, hat Ihnen die Rückkehr von Commander Chakotay gutgetan.“

Janeway stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und runzelte die Stirn.

„Wie meinen Sie das?“ fragte sie so neutral wie möglich.

Ihre neu gefundene Intimität war zwar nicht unbedingt ein Geheimnis, trotzdem war sie es gewohnt, zunächst zurückhaltend mit persönlichen Informationen zu sein.

Der Doktor zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Seit er an Bord ist, gehen die Reparaturen viel besser voran. Zudem wirken Sie entspannter und weniger bedrückt. Seine Anwesenheit ist gut für Ihre Moral.“

Ihre Freundschaft mit Chakotay war tatsächlich kein Geheimnis. Sie lächelte. Der Doktor hatte einige einfach zu beobachtende Dinge festgestellt und seine Schlüsse gezogen.

Sie lächelte.

„Sie haben recht. Außerdem gibt er mir das Gefühl, dass es möglich sein muss, auch die anderen zurückholen zu können.“

„Genau deshalb wollte ich Sie sprechen.“

Bevor Janeway etwas erwidern konnte, öffneten sich die Türen zur Krankenstation und Chakotay und Sól’Dis traten zeitgleich ein. Chakotay wirkte verschwitzt und hatte seine Uniformjacke ausgezogen. Um seinen Oberkörper war ein Werkzeuggurt geschlungen. Sól’Dis wirkte wie immer kühl und unberührt.

„Sie haben uns herbestellt?“ fragte ihr Erster Offizier. Er wirkte etwas außer Atem.

Der Doktor hatte eine Aura der Zufriedenheit um sich, wie immer, wenn er der Meinung war, etwas sehr gut gemacht zu haben.

„Das habe ich in der Tat. Wenn Sie mir bitte folgen würden!“

Er wies zu einer Konsole in der Mitte der Krankenstation. Dort befand sich unter einer Glaskuppel jener Chip, den er aus Chakotay herausoperieren hatte können.

Die Anwesenden stellten sich um die Konsole herum auf, dann begann der Doktor zu erklären. Er sprühte geradezu vor Stolz.

„Wie Sie sehen können, ist dies der Chip, den ich aus Ihnen, Commander, herausoperieren konnte.“

Unbewusst kratzte Chakotay sich am Kopf. Janeway legte ihm sanft eine Hand auf den Arm und sie sahen sich an.

Der Doktor bekam von der Interaktion nichts mit.

„Mithilfe von Inspektor Sól’dis ist es mir gelungen, diesen Chip zu unserem Vorteil zu nutzen.“

Er blickte die Kitani an und diese bedeutete ihm weiterzusprechen.

„Durch eingehendes Studium des technischen Aufbaus ist es uns gelungen, aus ihm eine Art Gegenmittel zu konstruieren.“

„Gegenmittel?“

Janeway horchte auf.

Sól’Dis übernahm an dieser Stelle und ging an die gegenüberliegende Wand, wo sie ein Terminal einschaltete. Darauf war ein winziges Gerät zu sehen.

„Wir konnten die Prozessorstruktur des Chips nachvollziehen und darauf aufbauen. Leider wissen wir noch immer nicht, woher er stammt. Es handelt sich nicht um Kitani-Technologie und auch von unseren benachbarten Rassen wäre mir dergleichen nicht bekannt. Aber das ist ein Rätsel für einen anderen Tag.“

Sie deutete auf den Bildschirm und zoomte einige Schemata näher heran.

„Mit dem Chip konnten wir dieses Gerät bauen.“

Janeway sah sich die Konstruktion näher an. Sie glaubte, langsam verstehen zu können.

„Es sendet einen Impuls aus, nicht wahr?“

Sól’Dis nickte.

„Ganz genau. Sie haben die Daramor mit einem EM-Impuls ausgeschaltet. Krude, aber wirkungsvoll. Wir nahmen uns Ihre Idee zum Vorbild und verfeinerten das Verfahren. Es ist nun auf die Konstruktion dieser Art von Chips abgestimmt. Und anstatt das Nervensystem der Opfer zu überlasten, schaltet es die Funktionsweise der Kontrollchips aus. Wer immer von ihnen gesteuert wird, erhält sein Bewusstsein zurück.“

„Beeindruckend. Gute Arbeit.“

Der Doktor grinste zufrieden und auch Sól’Dis schien sich über das Lob zu freuen.

„Was aber geschieht, wenn der Träger einen neuen Befehl erhält?“ schaltete sich Chakotay ein.

„Das wissen wir nicht ganz genau – mangels Testmöglichkeiten,“ schaltete sich der Doktor ein. „Aber es besteht eine relativ große Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass das Bewusstsein des Trägers erhalten bleibt. Er erhält zwar einen Befehl, kann diesen vielleicht sogar verstehen, aber muss ihn nicht mehr zwingend ausführen.“

Nachdenklich nickte der Commander.

„Eine mächtige Waffe gegen diese Art von Gegner. Indem wir den Opfern ihr Bewusstsein wiedergeben, verliert Duraugur seine Schergen.“

„Gibt es irgendwelche Nachteile?“ wollte Janeway als nächstes wissen.

Sól’Dis rief ein anderes Schema auf.

„Keine für die Träger. Aber es gibt einen entscheidenden Nachteil in der Anwendung. Die Reichweite des Impulses ist stark begrenzt. Die Waffe kann nur aus unmittelbarer Nähe eingesetzt werden. Und natürlich haben wir nur ein einziges Exemplar, weil wir nur einen einzigen Chip haben.“

„Den Replikatoren ist es nicht möglich etwas derart Komplexes herzustellen,“ ergänzte der Doktor.

„Ich verstehe.“

Janeway blickte vom Doktor zu Sól’Dis und dann zu Chakotay. Dann ging sie nachdenklich hinüber zu den Schemata und besah sich alles noch einmal in aller Ruhe.

Als sie eine Weile nachgedacht hatte, wandte sie sich an die Anwesenden.

Zuerst nickte sie dem Doktor und Sól’Dis zu.

„Ich kann es nur noch einmal betonen: Gute Arbeit. Sie haben aus den vorhandenen Möglichkeiten das Beste gemacht. Etwas Besseres werden wir mit den uns zur Verfügung stehenden Ressourcen nicht bekommen können. Das bedeutet, jetzt die nächste Phase unserer Rettungsmission einleiten zu können.“

Sól’Dis nickte entschlossen. Einen kurzen Moment kreuzten sich Janeways und Chakotays Blicke. Bevor sie weitersprechen konnte, ergriff er das Wort.

„Ich nehme an, du hast einen Plan, Kathryn?“

Sie warf die Arme hoch, ertappt dass dem nicht so war.

„Noch nicht direkt, nein. Aber ich glaube, allzu viele Möglichkeiten gibt es nicht. Jemand von uns muss sich erneut in Duraugurs Schlupfwinkel einschleichen und versuchen, die Waffe in der Nähe möglichst vieler willenloser Opfer auszulösen. Dies gilt es so oft zu wiederholen, bis wir genügend Personen auf unserer Seite haben, um Duraugur und seine Streitkräfte zu überwältigen. Sól’Dis, was sagen Sie?“

Die Kitani lächelte ein gefährliches Lächeln.

„Dieser Plan ist typisch für Sie, Captain: Waghalsig und krude, aber wirksam. Ich sehe auch kaum andere Möglichkeiten, unser neu gewonnenes Spielzeug sinnvoll einzusetzen. Für einen Frontalangriff ist es zu schwach und wir sind zu wenige.“

Der Doktor verfolgte den Austausch zwischen den beiden Frauen.

„Wenn ich kurz etwas einwerfen darf? Es sollte mir möglich sein, die Waffe so anzubringen, dass sie bei einer Durchsuchung nicht zwangsläufig entdeckt werden kann.“

„Durchsuchung?“ Chakotay blickte seinen Captain besorgt an. „Hast du nicht gesagt, du konntest dich unentdeckt einschleichen, Kathryn?“

Janeway blickte vom Doktor zu Chakotay.

„So war es. Und ich hoffe, es wird auch dieses Mal so sein. Aber wir sollten auf alle Eventualitäten gefasst sein. Tun Sie’s, Doktor!“

„Jawohl Captain. Das dürfte nicht allzu lange dauern.“ Zielstrebig ging er mit dem Chip in sein Büro und machte sich an die Arbeit.

„Dann wäre jetzt nur noch eine Sache zu klären,“ sagte Sól’Dis. „Wer von uns geht diesmal?“

„Ich,“ entgegnete Janeway sofort. „Aus demselben Grund, wieso ich schon beim ersten Mal ging. Zudem kenne ich inzwischen das Terrain.“

Sól’Dis nickte.

„Das sehe ich genauso. Wenn Sie mich dann entschuldigen. Ich muss noch einige letzte Vorbereitungen treffen.“

Somit blieben Janeway und Chakotay alleine zurück.

„Ich vertraue dir die _Voyager_ an, solange ich fort bin,“ versuchte sie Chakotay aufzuheitern, dessen Gesichtsausdruck sich immer mehr verdunkelt hatte. „Du weißt, sie ist das wertvollste, das ich habe. Aber ohne ihre Crew ist sie nichts wert.“

Er legte beide Hände auf ihre Schultern.

„Ich werde gut auf sie aufpassen, damit ich sie dir bei deiner Rückkehr in einwandfreiem Zustand zurückgeben kann. Kathryn, pass auf dich auf!“

Sie legte seine Hände auf die seinen und drückte sie.

Seine Sorge war deutlich, aber zugleich wusste er, dass es keine Alternative gab.

Sie musste diesen Weg alleine gehen.


	16. XVI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leichte Triggerwarnung: Gewalt.

„Wie fühlen Sie sich, Captain?“ Sól’Dis blickte nicht von ihren Anzeigen auf, dennoch war deutlich, dass sie die Frage ernstmeinte.

Janeway saß neben ihr und blickte aus dem Fenster. Sie hatte den Helm ihres Raumanzugs auf dem Schoß und zwang sich mit aller Kraft, nicht darauf herumzutrommeln.

„Nervös,“ entgegnete sie schließlich. „Wir haben nur diese eine Chance. Ich darf keinen Fehler machen. Aber zeitgleich gibt es keinen Ort, an dem ich jetzt lieber wäre. Schließlich möchte ich meine Besatzung wiederhaben.“

„Und Duraugur dafür bezahlen lassen?“ hakte Sól’Dis nach.

„Ich bin kein rachsüchtiger Mensch. Mir ist es vor allem wichtig, alle gesund zurückzubekommen und dann meiner Wege zu ziehen. Wenn ich das friedlich erreichen kann, ist es mir lieber.“

Eine Zeitlang schwieg die Kitani.

„Wie Sie wissen, verfolge ich diesen Schurken schon seit geraumer Zeit. Sie kennen ihn nicht so wie ich. Deswegen möchte ich Ihnen folgende Warnung mit auf den Weg geben: Er schreckt vor nichts zurück, er ist skrupellos und ohne Gewissen.“

„Ich weiß,“ erwiderte Janeway. „Ich habe gesehen, wozu er fähig ist. Aber ich vertraue darauf, dass Sie ihn seiner gerechten Strafe zuführen werden, wenn es soweit ist. So bekommt jede von uns, was sie will. Ich meine Besetzung und Sie Ihren Verbrecher.“

Sól’Dis grinste.

„Es wird mir eine Ehre sein. Captain, ich danke Ihnen für diese gute Zusammenarbeit. Ohne Sie hätte ich diese Durchbrüche bei weitem nicht erzielen können.“

„Das Kompliment kann ich nur zurückgeben. Ohne Sie wäre ich verloren gewesen.“

Eine Zeitlang schwiegen die beiden Frauen, bis Sól’Dis erneut die Stille durchbrach.

„Ich denke, wir sollten den Plan ein letztes Mal durchgehen.“

„Einverstanden.“ Janeway legte den Helm zur Seite und begann, ihre Ausrüstung zu überprüfen.

„Ich werde Sie an derselben Stelle absetzen wie zuvor. Dann werde ich, solange es geht in der Nähe bleiben. Aber ich gehe kein unnötiges Risiko ein. Sollte es brenzlig werden, trete ich lieber den Rückzug an. Ich bin die einzige, die Sie da rausholen kann. Das setze ich nicht leichtfertig aufs Spiel.“

„Verstanden.“ Sie waren den Plan schon mehrfach durchgegangen, aber Janeway tat die mentale Übung gut. Sie bereitete sie innerlich auf alles vor. „Ich schleiche mich also ein wie beim letzten Mal und versuche weiter vorzudringen. Wachen und willenlose Arbeiter kann ich mit unserer Waffe ausschalten und auf unsere Seite ziehen.“

„Wie Sie wissen habe ich inzwischen Verstärkung angefordert. Mit der Beweislast, die ich nun gegen Duraugur vorbringen konnte, konnte auch die Ordnung kein Auge mehr zudrücken. Die Inspektoren kenne ich alle persönlich. Sie sind rechtschaffen. Aber es wird einige Zeit dauern, bis sie hier sind. In der Zwischenzeit hoffe ich, dass Sie genug Unfrieden stiften können, damit es ein Leichtes sein wird, diesen Verbrecher zu verhaften.“

Janeway verzog den Mund zu einem grimmigen Grinsen.

„Glauben Sie mir, das habe ich vor.“

Von Anfang an, selbst mit der Möglichkeit Verstärkung von der kitanischen Ordnung einzufordern, hatten sie keinen Frontalangriff in Betracht gezogen. Das Risiko, die Crew der _Voyager_ und andere arme Opfer zu verletzen wäre einfach zu groß gewesen. Was sie nun im Begriff waren zu tun war die beste aller Lösungen! Das versuchte Janeway sich immer wieder einzureden. Aber wieso ging das ungute Gefühl in ihrer Magengrube dann nicht weg? Hatten Sie wirklich nichts übersehen?

„Es wird schon alles gutgehen,“ sagte die Inspektorin zuversichtlich. „Ich habe vollstes Vertrauen in Ihre Fähigkeiten, Captain. Nicht nur, dass Sie bis zum heutigen Tag in einer fremden Umgebung überlebt haben, nein ich habe Sie persönlich bei der Arbeit beobachtet. Wenn es jemand schaffen kann, dann Sie. Ich durfte viel von Ihnen lernen.“

„Danke,“ murmelte Janeway, aber ganz so sicher fühlte sie sich nicht. Dennoch versuchte sie, aus Sól’Dis‘ Worten Stärke zu ziehen und sich Mut zuzusprechen. Bald ging es los und dann gab es kein Zurück mehr!

 

 

Als Janeway sich erneut in Duraugurs dunklem Gang befand, erschien ihr alles, wie beim letzten Mal auch. Soweit war also alles gutgegangen.

Sie atmete tief durch und kletterte aus ihrem Raumanzug. Zumindest wusste sie, was sie erwartete, sie war vorbereitet. Unbewusst strichen ihre Hände über ihren rechten Unterarm. Dort war die Waffe unter einer Manschette aus Hautimitat versteckt. Ein sanfter Druck darauf würde sie auslösen. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass sie auch funktionierte. Natürlich hatte sie vollstes Vertrauen in die Fähigkeiten des Doktors. Aber ein Restrisiko bestand immer.

Sofort rief sie sich die letzten Worte von Sól’Dis bevor sie sich trennten ins Gedächtnis. Es würde gutgehen. Es _musste_. Damit setzte sie sich in Bewegung.

Der Gang war noch immer so lang und dunkel und unheimlich wie bei ihrem letzten Besuch. Aber dieses Mal wusste sie, dass er enden würde und so kam ihr der Weg nicht mehr so lang vor.

Sie gelangte erneut in den dunklen Frachtraum, aber niemand befand sich darin. Sofort musste sie an Chakotay denken, den sie dort gefunden hatte. Und retten konnte. All die Angst und Sorge um ihn kamen zu ihr zurück, vermengten sich aber mit Dankbarkeit für die gemeinsamen Stunden.

„Ich werde niemanden zurücklassen,“ flüsterte sie entschlossen und packte ihre Ausrüstung fester.

Dann ging sie weiter in die verschlungenen Tiefen von Duraugurs Labyrinth.

Der dunkle Gang erschien ihr bedrohlicher und unheimlicher, je weiter sie lief. Und auch die Geräusche ihrer Schritte kamen ihr immer lauter vor. Vor allem aber war sie noch immer alleine. Ihr Tricorder zeigte zwar Lebenszeichen an, doch noch immer waren diese schwer zu entziffern.

Nach einigen Minuten kam sie an eine Abzweigung. Der Weg teilte sich in zwei absolut gleich aussehende, dunkle Metallgänge. Ihr Ende wurde von der Schwärze verschluckt. Auch sonst gab es keine Anhaltspunkte, wohin die Korridore führten.

Sie blieb stehen und zückte ihren Tricorder. Sie hielt ihn zunächst in die eine, dann in die andere Richtung, in der Hoffnung, hierdurch eine Entscheidungshilfe zu erhalten.

Die Anzeigen waren jedoch wenig hilfreich. Frustriert steckte sie das Gerät wieder weg. Sie mochte es nicht, wenn Technik, auf die sie normalerweise vertraute, ihr nicht weiterhelfen konnte. Es bedeutete meistens, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte.

Sie schloss die Augen und atmete mehrmals ein und aus. Da sie nicht umkehren wollte, konnte sie nur vorwärts gehen. Intuitiv wählte sie den den rechten Weg… und kollidierte mit einem Kraftfeld.

Überrascht rieb sie sich den Arm, der an das Kraftfeld geraten war und stieß einen leisen Fluch aus. Dieses Kraftfeld stellte eine Sicherheitsvorkehrung dar, mit der nicht zu rechnen war und die auch der Tricorder nicht erkannt hatte. Das gefiel ihr ganz und garnicht. Aber zumindest wurde ihr eine Entscheidung abgenommen.

Sie drehte sich um, um die linke Abzweigung zu nehmen und stieß erneut an ein Kraftfeld, das Augenblicke zuvor noch nicht da gewesen war.

In diesem Moment ging ein Alarm los.

„Verdammt,“ zischte Janeway. Sie war mitten in die Falle gelaufen. Jetzt konnte sie nur noch Schadensbegrenzung vornehmen.

Sie tippte an ihren Kommunikator.

„Janeway an Sól’Dis!“

Jedoch blieb das Gerät stumm. Irgendetwas setzte ihre Ausrüstung außer Kraft und ihr blieb keine andere Möglichkeit, die Kitani zu warnen.

In einem letzten Moment der Verzweiflung zückte sie ihren Phaser, doch auch dieser war wirkungslos.

„Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt!“

Janeway spürte Panik in sich hochsteigen. Was hatten sie übersehen? Wo hätten sie vorsichtiger sein müssen?

Egal was es war, es nützte ihr jetzt auch nichts mehr. Ihr blieb nichts weiter übrig, als zu warten.

Nach einiger Zeit verstummten die Alarmsirenen und kurze Zeit später blendeten sie Lichter, die sich ihr von beiden Seiten näherten und es ihr unmöglich machten zu erkennen, wer sich ihr näherte. Erst als die Neuankömmlinge ganz nahe bei ihr standen, konnte sie sie als Kitani erkennen. Janeway kniff die Augen zusammen, um die Gestalten besser zu ausmachen zu können, doch in dieser Beleuchtung war das kaum möglich.

Die meisten von ihnen trugen Uniformen, ein männlicher Kitani jedoch stand etwas abseits. Er wirkte vornehm gekleidet und war sehr beleibt.

Die Kraftfelder um sie herum wurden deaktiviert und sie spürte, wie sich zwei Wächter von hinten näherten.

So unauffällig wie möglich griff sie an ihren Unterarm. Wenn die Waffe hielt, was sie versprach, konnte sie sich vielleicht einen Vorteil verschaffen.

Doch auch nach mehrmaligem Drücken gab es keine Veränderung im Verhalten der Wächter.

Sie spürte, wie man ihr die Arme schmerzhaft auf den Rücken drehte und in eine Art Fessel steckte. Unter großen Anstrengungen konnte sie ein Aufkeuchen verhindern. Sie wollte keine Schwäche zeigen.

Die Wächter, die sich ihr von vorne näherten nahmen ihr betont langsam die Ausrüstung ab: den Kommunikator, den Phaser und den Tricorder.

Dann erst trat der beleibte Kitani in ihr Blickfeld.

„Du bist also Captain Kathryn Janeway?” fragte er amüsiert. „Du hast mir eine Menge Ärger bereitet, aber ich wusste, dass du früher oder später zu mir kommen würdest.“ Janeway schwieg. Sie wollte sich nicht provozieren lassen.

Verächtlich warf der Mann einen Blick auf ihre Ausrüstung, die nun im Gewahrsam seines Schergen war.

„Du hast tatsächlich gedacht, _damit_ gegen mich ankommen zu können? Du bist entweder mutiger oder dümmer, als ich gedacht habe. Aber das spielt jetzt auch keine Rolle mehr.“

Er trat näher zu ihr heran und griff unsanft nach ihrem Kinn, damit er sie zwingen konnte, sie anzusehen.

„Du gehörst jetzt mir. Und das erste, was du mir sagen wirst, ist wo dein verdammtes Schiff ist.“

„Niemals,“ zischte Janeway. Sie hoffte, mutiger zu klingen, als ihr in diesem Moment zumute war. Wie schnell Technik einen Willen brechen konnte, hatte sie gerade erlebt.

Erneut lachte ihr Gegenüber.

Er kam mit seinem Mund gefährlich nahe an ihr Ohr. „Du gehörst jetzt mir.“

Dann wandte er sich abrupt ab und bellte seine Wachen an: „Führt sie ab!“


	17. XVII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triggerwarnung: Dieses Kapitel enthält die Androhung/implizierte Anwendung von sexueller Gewalt.

Die Arrestzelle war kalt, steril, aber darüber hinaus nicht ungewöhnlich. Es gab eine Pritsche, eine Nasszelle und das obligatorische Kraftfeld, das die Gefangenen darinnen hielt. Manche Dinge schienen eine Konstante des Universums zu sein.

Mühsam richtete sich Kathryn Janeway von der Pritsche auf, auf der sie bäuchlings lag. Ihr tat alles weh, vor allem ihr Kopf.

Sie stöhnte und ließ sich wieder fallen.

Die Schmerzen bedeuteten immerhin, noch am Leben zu sein, aber was noch viel wichtiger war: sie war weiterhin bei Bewusstsein. Duraugur hatte ihr anscheinend keinen Kontrollchip eingepflanzt, oder ihn zumindest noch nicht aktiviert. Sie hatte keine Ahnung warum dem so war, nahm den Fakt aber zunächst mit Interesse auf. Sie musste wachsam sein, wenn sie jemals eine Chance haben wollte, zu entkommen.

Sie wagte einen weiteren Versuch, sich aufzusetzen und verzog das Gesicht. Unter Anstrengung gelang es ihr, sich hinzusetzen.

Der Raum hinter dem Kraftfeld war dunkel, sodass es kaum möglich war, etwas zu erkennen, das mehr als zwei Meter davon entfernt war. Sie erkannte Konsolen und einen metallenen Boden. Für den Moment wirkte es so, als wäre sie alleine.

Langsam stand sie auf und testete ihre Muskeln. Man hatte ihr ihre Kleidung gelassen, aber die Fesseln abgenommen.

Während einer ihrer Dehnungsübung ertastete sie unauffällig die Stelle, wo sie die Waffe verborgen hatte und atmete erleichtert auf, als sie feststellte, dass diese noch da war. Auch wenn sie beim ersten Mal nicht funktioniert hatte, wollte sie ihr noch eine Chance geben. Vielleicht die einzige, die sie hatte.

Ihre steifen Gliedmaßen erinnerten allzu deutlich an den Betäubungsschuss, den einer der Wächter abgegeben hatte, als sich allzu sehr gesträubt hatte. Sie wollte nicht kampflos untergehen.

Entschlossen ballte sie die Hand zur Faust. Es war nicht ihre erste Gefangenschaft und es hatte noch immer Mittel und Wege gegeben!

So diskret wie es ihr möglich war, schritt sie die Zelle ab, ob sie irgendwelche Schwachstellen entdecken konnte. Manchmal konnten bereits lose Panele Wunder bewirken. Diese Zelle jedoch hatte auf den ersten Blick nichts, was sie für sich hätte nutzen können.

Seufzend zog sie sich auf die Pritsche zurück, lehnte sich an die Rückwand der Zelle und zog die Beine hoch. Für den Moment konnte sie nur warten.

 

Das Zwischen von Türen ließ Janeway hochschrecken. Sie musste eingenickt sein und wusste nicht, wieviel Zeit vergangen war. Dann trat eine Gestalt an das Kraftfeld. Sie erkannte ihn als den beleibten Kitani, der sie gefangengenommen hatte.

„Ich hoffe, du hast dich gut eingelebt, Kathryn Janeway,“ begrüßte er sie und stieß ein sarkastisches Lachen aus. „Du wirst noch eine Weile meine Gastfreundschaft genießen dürfen.“

Einen kurzen Moment überlegte Janeway, etwas darauf zu erwidern, blieb aber still. Sie wollte ihr Gegenüber aus der Reserve locken.

„Oh entschuldige, ich habe mich noch garnicht vorgestellt. Man nennt mich Duraugur.“

Janeway blieb auf der Pritsche sitzen.

„Angenehm,“ sagte sie.

„Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits. Die Geschichte der tapferen Captain Janeway und ihrer _Voyager_ macht bereits die Runde in diesem Sektor und ich freue mich sehr, sowohl Captain als auch Crew als meine Gäste zu haben.“ Duraugurs Gesicht nahm einen bedrohlichen Ausdruck an. „Jetzt fehlt mir nur noch das Schiff!“

„Wozu?“ Janeway versuchte ihren Tonfall möglichst neutral zu halten.

Duraugur lachte.

„Wozu? Es wäre eine wertvolle Rarität. Ich pflege Schiffe und ihre Crews zu sammeln. Natürlich nur solche, die niemand vermisst. Die Crews können für mich arbeiten. Die Schiffe nehme ich auseinander und verkaufe die Teile. Es ist sehr einträglich.“

„Ich soll also verraten wo mein Schiff sich befindet, damit es auseinandergenommen wird?“

„Ein so seltenes Schiff… ich könnte mich dafür erwärmen, es am Stück zu belassen. Es wäre eine wunderbare Trophäe, die Krönung meiner Sammlung.“

Janeway zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Ich fürchte, ich kann nicht helfen.“

„Können oder wollen, mein lieber Captain?“

Sie schwieg und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Gibt es denn garnichts, womit ich dich überzeugen kann, deine Meinung zu ändern?“

Sie schwieg weiter.

Und dann hörte sie eine allzu bekannte weibliche Stimme.

„Ich schätze, in diesem Fall musst die sie überzeugen, mein Liebster!“

Eine Frau trat in Janeways Sichtfeld und es kostete sie die größte Mühe, ihre Gesichtszüge unter Kontrolle zu halten. Es handelte sich um Sól’Dis! Sie hatte zwar ihre Uniform abgelegt und trug einen äußerst knapp bemessenen Zweiteiler, aber es bestand kein Zweifel, dass es sich um die Kitani handelte.

Janeways Gedanken rasten. Wo kam ihre ehemalige Verbündete her und wieso nannte sie ihren größten Feind „Liebster?“ Janeway hielt den Atem an. Sie war überzeugt, dass Sól’Dis nun die Position der _Voyager_ bekannt geben würde, die sie selbst ausgewählt hatte und gut kannte.

Doch das geschah nicht. Sie trat stattdessen lasziv vor und flüsterte etwas in Duraugurs Ohr. Als sie fertig war, stieß dieser ein grausames Lachen aus.

„Meine Liebste, das ist eine ausgezeichnete Idee!“

Dann wandte er sich erneut an Janeway.

„Mein Täubchen hat einen wundervollen Vorschlag. Entweder du sagst mir jetzt, wo dein Schiff ist, oder du wirst eine Demütigung erleben, die du dein Leben lang nicht vergessen wirst!“

Wieso hatte Sól’Dis die Position nicht verraten? Es ergab keinen Sinn! Hier passten so einige Dinge nicht zusammen. Und als sie in Duraugurs gieriges Gesicht blickte, hatte sie eine Erkenntnis: Er tat alles, um auf konventionellem Wege an die gewünschten Informationen zu kommen. Hätte er seine Antworten mithilfe des Kontrollchips erhalten können, hätte er ihn schon längst eingepflanzt. Seine Macht war also bei weitem nicht so groß, wie er sie glauben machen wollte. Und so blieb sie weiterhin stumm. Es brauchte mehr, als leere Drohungen, um Kathryn Janeway dazu zu bringen, ihr Schiff zu verraten.

„Ganz wie du wünschst,“ zischte er und stellte sich hinter eine Konsole. „Du wirst schon sehen!“

Mehrere Minuten verstrichen, ohne dass etwas geschah. Dann öffneten sich die Türen erneut mit einem Zischen. Eine weitere Gestalt trat in den Raum und mit mechanischen Schritten näherte sie sich dem Kraftfeld.

Als das Licht auf sie fiel, konnte Janeway ein Aufkeuchen nicht unterdrücken. Vor ihr stand Tom Paris und starrte sie aus leeren Augen an. Er war vollkommen nackt und hatte eine sichtbare Erektion.

Duraugur stieß ein verächtliches Lachen aus.

„Du hast es nicht anders gewollt, Kathryn Janeway. Ich bin sicher, du wirst viel Freude daran haben, von deinem eigenen Besatzungsmitglied begattet zu werden. Und sei versichert, ich habe genauso viel Geduld, wie dieser hier Standvermögen hat. Wir können eine ganze Weile Spaß miteinander haben.“

In Toms Augen war nicht der geringste Hinweis eines Erkennens zu sehen. Stattdessen stand er stumm und willenlos vor Janeway. Er hatte keine sichtbare Freude an dem, was er im Begriff war zu tun, sondern war auf eine Maschine reduziert worden, die einen Auftrag ausführt. Er hatte noch nie so bedrohlich gewirkt wie in diesem Moment.

Janeway schluckte und instinktiv presste sie sich an die Rückwand, um von dem Wesen, das einmal Tom Paris gewesen war, wegzukommen. Natürlich konnte sie nirgendwohin entfliehen. Sie war eingesperrt mit einem sadistischen Wahnsinnigen, einer Verräterin und einer Perversion eines ihrer Crewmitglieder. Zum ersten Mal verspürte sie Panik in sich hochsteigen. Genau das, was Duraugur wollte!

Er wollte sie aus der Fassung bringen und das war ihm gelungen und zwar gründlich. Mit gezielten Schlägen wollte er ihren Widerstand zum Einsturz bringen.

„Ich werde die Position der _Voyager_ niemals verraten!“ rief sie mit so fester Stimme, wie ihr möglich war. Sie musste sich davon genauso überzeugen wie Duraugur.

Dieser lachte lediglich.

Dann deaktivierte er das Kraftfeld.


	18. XVIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triggerwarnung: Dieses Kapitel enthält nicht einvernehmlichen Sex zwischen zwei Erwachsenen.

Toms Augen waren leer und ohne Leben. Langsam, geradezu stockend setzte er sich in Bewegung und kam näher und näher. Kathryn Janeway wusste, dass die nun folgenden Minuten sie noch sehr lange Zeit verfolgen würden, gleich was noch geschehen würde. Aber in dem Moment, in dem Tom langsam einen Fuß in die Zelle setzte, hatte sie eine Idee. Es war eine waghalsige und gefährliche Idee, aber es mochte der einzige Weg sein, jetzt noch etwas bewirken zu können.

Wie hatte Sól’Dis gesagt? Krude, aber wirksam? Sól’Dis, die nun vor der Zelle stand und mit sadistischer Freude zusehen würde, wie Duraugur ihnen beiden, ihr und Tom, Gewalt antat. Noch immer konnte Janeway das Ausmaß dieses Verrats und vor allem seine Motivation nicht begreifen. Ihr Verstand hatte Probleme, die Geschehnisse der vergangenen Minuten zu verarbeiten.

Sie schloss die Augen um sich mental auf das Kommende vorzubereiten. „Es ist für die _Voyager_ ,“ flüsterte sie unhörbar. Das mahnende Gesicht des Doktors erschien vor ihrem inneren Auge. Wie oft hatte er sie wegen selbstzerstörerischem Verhalten gerügt, wenn sie wieder einmal ihr Schiff über ihre eigene Gesundheit stellte.

Dies hier war nicht anders. Zumindest versuchte sie sich das einzureden. Duraugur hatte einen entscheidenden Fehler begangen: Er hatte Kathryn Janeway unterschätzt. In seinem Bestreben, ihren Willen zu brechen, hatte er womöglich seinen Untergang besiegelt.

Sie öffnete die Augen erneut und sah sich Toms ausdrucksloses Gesicht genau an. Sie wollte sich an jeden einzelnen Augenblick erinnern können, wenn sie dieses Schwein von Duraugur dafür bezahlen lassen wollte! Dann versuchte sie sich, den Tom ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, den sie kannte und schätzte. Jenen fröhlichen jungen Mann, der das Schiff schon häufiger durch seine herausragenden Pilotenfähigkeiten gerettet hatte, der zu ihr aufblickte und ihren Rat schätzte und der so viel ruhiger geworden war, seit er mit B’Elanna zusammen war. Er vertraute ihr und sie durfte dieses Vertrauen nicht enttäuschen. All das versuchte sie, im Gedächtnis zu behalten. Mit den Folgen würde sie sich später auseinanderzusetzen!

Ohne den Blick von Tom zu wenden, schlüpfte sie so effizient wie möglich aus ihrer Uniform. Es bestand kein Zweifel daran, dass er in diesem Zustand stärker war als sie. Es würde zum Sex mit ihm kommen. Aber so konnte sie vermeiden, dass er ihre Kleider zerriss. Zudem wollte sie verhindern, dass er sich verletzte, wenn sie sich wehrte. Er war genauso ein unschuldiges Opfer und er hatte es nicht verdient, auch noch von ihr dafür bestraft zu werden. Niemand hatte das, aber ein wertgeschätztes Mitglied ihrer Mannschaft noch viel weniger. Und deshalb würde sie keinen Widerstand leisten.

Duraugur schnaubte verächtlich. Anscheinend überraschte ihn ihr Verhalten. Das erfüllte sie mit Zufriedenheit. Sie wollte ihm nicht das geben, was er wollte. Sie hatte eine Mission!

Langsam ging sie auf Tom zu und legte die Arme um ihn. Er durfte keine Gelegenheit bekommen, gewalttätig zu werden oder die Szene zu dominieren. Ersteres würde ihn sein Leben lang verfolgen und alles noch viel schwieriger für ihn machen, zweiteres war wichtig, um ihren Plan umzusetzen.

Sie presste ihn an sich, nahm seinen Geruch auf und versuchte ihren Körper auf das vorzubereiten, was ihm bevorstand. Es gab jetzt noch Tom und sie. Den Rest musste sie ausblenden. Er roch nach Schweiß und Männlichkeit und doch so anders als Chakotay…

Der Gedanke hatte ungefragt seinen Weg an die Oberfläche ihres Bewusstseins gefunden, aber nun hielt sie ihn fest! Das mentale Bild von Chakotay gab ihr Kraft. Ihre Gedanken wanderten zu jenen Abenden in ihrem Quartier und wie sehr sie ihn in ihrem Bett wollte. Wie sehr sie _ihn_ wollte…

Sie drückte sich noch fester an Tom und geleitete ihn behutsam aber bestimmt zu ihrer Pritsche.

Sie legte sich auf den Rücken und ließ es zu, dass er sich auf sie legte, in sie eindrang, sie in Besitz nahm. Er tat ihr weh, sie hatte zu wenig Zeit gehabt... Er war ungestüm, mechanisch und fast brutal. Aber sie versuchte sich bewusst zu machen, dass es Duraugur war, der dafür verantwortlich war, nicht Tom. Sie war gut darin, den Schmerz an den Rand ihrer Wahrnehmung zu verbannen. Das hatte sie in den vergangenen Jahren lernen müssen.

Nach einer Zeit, die ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam, trat eine Veränderung im Rhythmus von Toms Bewegungen ein. Seine Stöße wurden langsamer, intensiver, kraftvoller. Er näherte sich seinem Höhepunkt.

Janeway ließ die Tränen zu, die sich in ihren Augen sammelten. Dass sie seinen Samen in sich aufnehmen musste, war von allem die schlimmste Demütigung. Zwar würde keine Schwangerschaft daraus entstehen – dafür war gesorgt – aber es war eine so intime Geste, ein so intensiver Moment, dass er von allem pervertiert wurde, was in den vergangenen Augenblicken geschehen war. Die Tränen rollten ihre Wangen hinunter und sie stöhnte auf.

Es hätte ihr nicht an Willen gefehlt, diese Reaktionen zu unterdrücken, doch sie wollte Duraugur das Gefühl geben, seine Folter bewirke etwas. Sie wollte, dass er ihr Tom noch mindestens ein weiteres Mal schickte. Denn in dem Moment, in dem er zum Höhepunkt kam, war es Zeit, die Waffe zu aktivieren. Sie hoffte so sehr, dass es dieses Mal funktionieren würde und als sie die Hände um ihn schlang, aktivierte sie unbemerkt den Auslöser.

In Toms Augen kehrte schlagartig Leben ein und er starrte sie entsetzt an. Bevor er etwas sagen oder schreien konnte, hatte sie ihn mit einem Kuss ruhiggestellt. Sein entsetztes Zucken musste für einen Außenstehenden aussehen, wie die Nachwirkungen seines Orgasmus. Sie hielt ihn fest in den Armen, um zu verhindern, dass er vor ihr zurückwich und brachte zeitgleich sein Ohr in die Nähe ihres Mundes.

Als er sich halbwegs beruhigt hatte, flüsterte sie so leise, wie es ihr möglich war:  
„Es ist wichtig, dass Sie jetzt stillhalten und mir genau zuhören, Tom.“ Er signalisierte Verstehen und sie fuhr fort, während sie Beine um ihn schlang.

„Die Crew wurde gefangengenommen und mithilfe eines Kontrollchips ihres Willens beraubt. Ich habe etwas bei mir, das den Chip deaktiviert. Nehmen Sie es.“

Sie zog den Arm zwischen ihrer beider Oberkörper und streifte die Manschette ab. Tom nahm sie in Empfang und streifte sie sich über, während Janeway es so aussehen ließ, als wären sie in den letzten Zügen des Geschlechtsverkehrs.

„Gehen Sie und spielen Sie den Willenlosen. Und befreien Sie heimlich so viele wie möglich.“

Er kam ganz nahe an sie heran und flüsterte nur ein knappes „Verstanden!“

Sie war so dankbar, dass er keine Erklärungen einforderte, sondern erkannte, erst einmal ihr kleines Spiel mitzuspielen und ihre Anweisungen zu befolgen.

Sie warteten noch einen kurzen Augenblick, dann glitt er langsam aus ihr heraus, stand auf und machte sich mit mechanischen Bewegungen auf den Weg zum Kraftfeld.

Janeway setzte sich auf und strich ihr ermattetes Haar aus dem Gesicht. Sie fühlte sich furchtbar: Gedemütigt und verletzt.

Duraugur lachte voller Bosheit.

„Welch wunderbares Schauspiel! Wie ich sehe, zeigt es schon erste Wirkung!“

Er deaktivierte das Kraftfeld und nach einem Moment trat Tom heraus. Duraugur schlug ihm auf die entblößten Hinterbacken.

„Ich glaube beinahe, ich muss dir unseren jungen Helden noch einige Male schicken!“ Tom besaß die Geistesgegenwart, auf die unerwünschte Bewegung nicht zu reagieren. Stattdessen ging er äußerlich völlig unbeeindruckt zur Tür.

Janeway musste keine Telepathin sein, um zu wissen, dass es in ihm drin ganz anders aussah. Sie seufzte um Toms Willen. Sie hatte es nicht gewollt. Sie hatte das alles nicht gewollt, aber sie hatte keine andere Möglichkeit gesehen. Und nun legte sie es erneut darauf ab, dass Tom zurückkommen musste, um einen Statusbericht abzugeben. Eine kalte Hand legte sich um ihr Herz und sie hasste sich selbst in diesem Augenblick, wie selten zuvor.

„Bitte nicht noch einmal!“ flüsterte sie und Duraugur lachte. Sein Hochmut war so berechenbar.

„Sag mir wo die _Voyager_ ist und alles hat ein Ende.“

„Niemals!“

„Dann bleibt mir wohl keine andere Wahl. Du hast es so gewollt.“

Er fasste Sól’Dis an die Taille und ging mit ihr zu Tür. Dann drehte er sich ein letztes Mal um.

„Angenehme Träume, Kathryn Janeway!“

Als sich die Tür hinter ihnen schloss, ergriffen die Tränen Besitz von Janeway und sie gab sich ihnen hin.


	19. XIX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triggerwarnung: Dieses Kapitel noch einmal die Andeutung von nicht-einvernehmlichem Sex zwischen zwei Erwachsenen sowie Gewalt.
> 
> Dieses Kapitel wurde noch einmal überarbeitet. Zum einen habe ich etwas mehr Lore über die Kitani eingefügt, damit der überraschende Plot-Twist ein bisschen weniger lahm ist. Zum anderen reagiert Janeway jetzt etwas angemessener auf Duraugurs Provokationen.

Als Duraugur Tom Paris ein weiteres Mal in Janeways Zelle warf, war sie besser vorbereitet. Sowohl mental als auch körperlich. Auch Tom spielte seine Rolle überzeugend. Ein Blick in seine Augen verriet ihr jedoch, wie sehr es ihn belastete, diese Dinge tun zu müssen. Und dennoch nahm er ihre Anweisungen ernst. Nur jemand, der ihn so gut kannte wie sie, erkannte, wie es um ihn stand.

„Es tut mir so leid, Tom,“ war das erste, was sie ihm zuflüsterte, als sie die Arme um ihn schlang und ihn dann auf die Pritsche zog.

„Schon gut, Captain,“ flüsterte er zurück und sie wusste, dass nichts gut war. Ihre gemeinsame Zeit war begrenzt und langwierige Erklärungen und Aussprachen mussten warten. Wichtiger war, was Tom in der Zwischenzeit herausbekommen hatte.

„Bericht, Lieutenant Paris!“

Die formale Anrede stand in auffälligem Kontrast zu der Situation, in der sie sich befanden. Gleichzeitig half es Janeway, sich von all dem zu distanzieren und den Fokus auf das zu legen, worauf es ankam: Sie waren zwei Offiziere im Dienst, die für die Sicherheit ihres Schiffes arbeiteten.

Zwischen seinen Stößen, die er so behutsam, wie es ihm nur möglich war, ausführte, keuchte er ihr leise seine bisherigen Aktivitäten ins Ohr.

„Ungefähr drei Viertel unserer Crew sind jetzt frei. Und noch einige andere Gefangene. Es ist leider… Aaah, Captain! Es ist ein langwieriger Prozess, aber es gibt… ooooh, Fortschritte.“

„Gute Arbeit. Bleiben Sie unerkannt, bis unsere Leute zahlenmäßig überlegen sind. Gehen Sie kein Risiko ein.“

„Verstanden. Wir holen Sie so schnell es geht hier raus.“

„Die Sicherheit der anderen geht vor. Wie lange schätzen Sie?“

Sie musste ihre Anweisungen kurz halten und an Toms schmerzlichem Gesichtsausdruck erkannte sie, dass er verstanden hatte, was sie nicht gesagt hatte: _Meine Sicherheit ist nicht so wichtig._

Er überging es jedoch und konzentrierte sich stattdessen auf die Antwort auf ihre Frage:

„Heute im Laufe des Tages. Halten Sie sich bereit!“

„Verstanden!“

Das bedeutete, sie mussten dieses unwürdige Schauspiel kein weiteres Mal mehr über sich ergehen lassen. Aber bis es soweit war, mussten sie den Anschein wahren. Wenn Duraugur zu früh erfuhr, was gerade im Gange war, hatten sie ihre einzige Chance vertan, sich aus eigener Kraft zu befreien. Er würde den Aufstand brutal mit den ihm verbliebenen Gefangenen und einiger loyaler Wachen niederschlagen und es gäbe ein furchtbares Blutvergießen. Seine Stunden waren gezählt und sie durften ihren Vorteil nicht durch Ungeduld verspielen.

Auch Tom schien das zu verstehen. Er tat genau das, was man von ihm verlangte. Wie es ihm gelungen war, unter diesen Umständen zu funktionieren, war aber eine Frage für einen anderen Tag.

Den Rest der Begegnung brachten sie schweigend hinter sich. Es war alles gesagt und jedes weitere Wort erhöhte die Gefahr einer Entdeckung. Als sie geendet hatten, zog sich Tom aus ihr zurück. Duraugur entließ ihn aus der Zelle, dann verließ der junge Pilot den Raum.

Janeway sah ihm traurig hinterher. Eigentlich lief alles nach Plan und er hatte ihr gute Nachrichten überbracht. Aber noch immer belastete sie, auf welche Art sie ihn benutzen musste, damit sie alle aus dieser Hölle entkommen konnten! Tränen rannen ihr über die Wangen. Sie musste furchtbar aussehen – da waren die Tränen nur eine Flüssigkeit auf ihrem Körper mehr.

Duraugur trat an ihre Zelle.

„Mir scheint, es geht dir nicht besonders gut. Du weißt genau, was ich will!“

„Und was dann?“ erwiderte sie tonlos. „Werde ich dann in die Reihe willenloser Zombies aufgenommen. In diesem Fall verzichte ich dankend.“

Er kicherte und ruhte mit seinen Augen betont lange auf ihrem nackten Körper.

„Ich mag meine Frauen normalerweise nicht willenlos.“

Die Implikation hing in der Luft und Janeway musste sich setzen. Instinktiv griff sie nach ihren Kleidern, um ihre Blöße zu bedecken.

Im Hintergrund arbeiteten Tom und ihre Leute an ihrer Befreiung. Es würde niemals so weit kommen, aber dennoch wurde ihr schlecht bei dem Gedanken daran, welches Schicksal Duraugur für sich vorgesehen hatte.

„Ich sammle normalerweise nur Schiffe. Aber keines von ihnen hatte einen so faszinierenden kommandierenden Offizier. Es wird dir sicher in meinem Bett gefallen. Es soll dir an nichts mangeln.“

Sie musste auf Zeit spielen.

„Ich soll also verraten wo sich mein Schiff befindet und als Gegenleistung werde ich Teil eines größeren Harems? Ich sehe nicht, welchen Nutzen ich davon hätte…“

Duraugur schnalzte mit der Zunge und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du bist mir ein Rätsel, Kathryn Janeway. Warum hältst du so sehr an deinem Stolz fest? Du weißt doch genau, dass ich ihn dir nehmen kann. Ich kann dir alles nehmen.“

Bewusst langsam ging Janeway zu ihrer Hygienezelle und wusch sich. Sie wollte diese Diskussion nicht führen. Duraugur schien das nicht zu beeindrucken.

„Du denkst, dein kleines Techtelmechtel mit deinem jugendlichen Helden ist es schon gewesen, nicht wahr? Du denkst, du bist stark genug, das zu ertragen. Es geht ja nur um dich… Aber ich glaube, dich jetzt zu kennen!“

Janeway hielt inne und wurde hellhörig.

 _Heute im Laufe des Tages. Halten Sie sich bereit!_ hallten Toms Worte in ihrem Kopf. Hätte sie diesen Anker nicht gehabt… Und doch konnte Duraugur noch genügend Schaden anrichten. Sie musste vorsichtig sein.

Sie streifte ihr Uniformjacke über ihren nackten Oberkörper und drehte sich zu ihm um.

„So?“ fragte sie betont neutral.

„Die letzten beiden Tage waren sehr aufschlussreich und unterhaltsam. Du hast mir alles verraten, das ich wissen muss. Ich hatte gehofft, das alles ohne Blutvergießen hinter mich bringen zu können, aber du hast es ja so gewollt…“

„Todesdrohungen beeindrucken mich nicht!“

„Ach, du bist so durchschaubar, Kathryn Janeway. Wer sagt denn, dass ich _dich_ töten möchte? Du bist viel zu wertvoll für mich. Ich werde es in einfachen Worten sagen. Damit du es verstehst: Entweder du verrätst mir, wo dein Schiff ist oder ich werde einem zufällig ausgewählten Mitglied deiner Crew befehlen, sich zu töten. Das können wir so lange wiederholen, bis keines mehr von ihnen übrig ist. Du hast die Wahl.“

„Das ist keine Wahl!“ keuchte Janeway und zog ihre Uniformjacke fester.

Duraugur lachte. Sie hasste sein Lachen inzwischen so sehr. Es war scheppernd und höhnisch und klang noch lange in den Ohren nach. Sie dachte daran, Sól’Dis gesagt zu haben, kein rachsüchtiger Mensch zu sein und nur in Frieden abziehen zu wollen. Inzwischen hatte sie ihre Meinung dazu grundlegend geändert. Auch in Bezug auf die Kitani, die sie elend hintergangen hatte, deren Idee es gewesen war, sie mit Tom zusammenzuzwingen.

 _Heute im Laufe des Tages._ Bis dahin musste sie unbedingt verhindern, dass ein Mitglied ihrer Mannschaft in Gefahr geriet.

Sie atmete mehrmals durch und versuchte ihre Fassung wiederzuerlangen und ihre professionelle Captain-Maske aufzuziehen. Vieles ging leichter, wenn sie sich hinter der Maske verbergen konnte.

„Es wird einige Zeit in Anspruch nehmen, die Lage der _Voyager_ zu bestimmen. Ich benötige Kartenmaterial und Utensilien zur Berechnung.“

„So gefällst du mir schon viel besser. Ich wusste, du kannst vernünftig sein! Und jetzt zieh dich verdammt nochmal an. Das ist ja kein Anblick!“

Als er gegangen war, ließ Janeway sich auf die Pritsche fallen und atmete hörbar aus. Sie musste auf Zeit spielen…

 

Minuten vergingen, wurden zu Stunden ohne dass etwas Nennenswertes geschah. Und fast musste Kathryn Janeway annehmen, man hatte sie in ihrer Zelle vergessen. Als sich die Tür zum Arresttrakt öffnete, erwartete sie tatsächlich, erneut in Duraugurs fieses Gesicht blicken zu müssen.

Dafür war der Anblick ein ganz anderer: Inspektorin Sól’Dis von der kitanischen Ordnung gekleidet in ihre schwarze Uniform, flankiert von Harry Kim und Tom Paris. Alle hatten Waffen in der Hand.

Tom deaktivierte das Kraftfeld und Janeway trat hinaus. Sie wandte ihren Blick nicht von Sól’Dis, bis sie dicht vor ihr stand und ihr abschätzig ins Gesicht sah.

„Warum haben Sie das getan?“ fauchte Janeway.

Sól’Dis war ruhig und gefasst.

„Warum ich zurückgekehrt bin, als Sie sich nicht meldeten? Ich gebe zu, es war eine Gefahr, aber ich konnte sie doch diesem Scheusal nicht überlassen.“

Janeway lachte bitter auf. „Ich wüsste nicht, wie ich es anders nennen sollte. Sie waren hier in diesem Raum und sie haben ihn… _dazu_ angestiftet.“

Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm sie wahr, wie Tom sichtlich unwohl wurde. Er verlagerte nervös das Gewicht von einem Fuß auf den anderen und sah sich um wie ein gehetztes Tier.

Sól’Dis‘ Gesicht zeigte zunächst Unverständnis und Verwirrung, bis sich so etwas wie Verstehen darauf abzeichnete.

„Captain, es tut mir so leid. Ich hätte Sie darüber in Kenntnis setzen sollen.“

„In Kenntnis setzen?! Verdammt!“

Sól’Dis schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sie sind meiner _tviburi_ begegnet. Ich hatte gehofft, dass es nicht so schlimm sein würde. Aber wie es scheint, konnte Vig’Dis mit dem Druck nicht fertigwerden. Sie ist vor einiger Zeit in diesem Sektor verschollen. Warum glauben Sie, lag mir so daran, Duraugur zu stellen? Dieses unselige Treiben musste ein Ende haben.“

„ _Tviburi_?!“ Janeway blinzelte und starrte die Kitani verwirrt an. „Wovon reden Sie?“

Ein trauriges Lächeln zeichnete sich auf Sól’Dis‘ Gesicht ab.

„Jede weibliche Kitani kommt auf die Welt und hat eine _tviburi_. Sie ist mit ihrer _tviburi_ sowohl körperlich als auch geistig verbunden. Und sie haben dasselbe Aussehen.“

„Also so etwas wie eine Zwillingsschwester?“ mischte sich Tom ein.

„Zwillingsschwester?“ Sól’Dis dachte einen kurzen Moment nach. „Ja, vielleicht kann man es so sagen. Aber es geht weiter, tiefer. _Tviburi_ haben fest zugeteilte Rollen. Die Erstgeborene nimmt ihren Platz in der Arbeiterschaft der Bevölkerung ein, zum Wohle der Gesellschaft. Die Zweitgeborene widmet sich dem sozialen Fortbestand, bekommt Kinder, zieht sie auf. Aber nicht alle… Zweitgeborenen sind damit einverstanden. In jüngster Zeit sind es immer mehr, die _lidlaupi_ werden, abtrünnig. Vig’Dis ist eine von ihnen. Sie floh vor mehreren Monaten und ich konnte sie bis in diesen Sektor zurückverfolgen.“

Noch immer konnte Janeway das Gehörte schwer glauben, aber es war die einzige Möglichkeit, wie alles Sinn ergab. Die falsche Sól’Dis hatte Duraugur die Position der _Voyager_ nicht verraten, weil sie sie garnicht kannte – überhaupt hatte es nicht gerade so gewirkt, als wäre sie Janeway schon einmal zuvor begegnet.

„Also hat sich Ihre… _tviburi_ Duraugur angeschlossen, um gesellschaftlichen Zwängen zu entfliehen?“ fragte sie, um auch die letzten Zweifel auszuräumen.

Sól’Dis seufzte. „Ich fürchte ja. Ich hatte immer gehofft, auch sie wäre Opfer einer Entführung geworden, so wie Ihr Commander Chakotay und der Rest Ihrer Mannschaft. Nun muss sich annehmen, sie schloss sich Duraugur freiwillig an. Wie dem auch sei! Der Gerechtigkeit muss Genüge getan werden. Sie hat ihren Platz und die Kitani verraten!“

Janeway nickte nachdenklich. Den Wunsch, sein eigenes, selbstbestimmtes Leben zu führen, konnte sie durchaus nachvollziehen. Aber es stand ihr nicht zu, sich in die innerkitanischen Angelegenheiten zu mischen. Zumal diese Vig’Dis Dinge getan hatte, die durch nichts zu rechtfertigen waren.

„Wieso haben Sie mir vorher nichts davon erzählt?“

Sól’Dis wirkte verlegen. „Es war mir… etwas peinlich, dass ausgerechnet meine _tviburi_ so etwas tut. Ich habe nicht damit gerechnet, dass es zu einem Problem werden könnte. Bitte vergeben Sie mir.“

Janeway nickte zunächst knapp. Ein wenig wütend war sie immer noch auf die Kitani, aber im Moment galt es, zusammenzuarbeiten. Und es war gut, eine Verbündete dazugewonnen zu haben, die sich auskannte.

„Wie gehen wir vor?“ lenkte sie daher das Gespräch auf das Wesentliche.

„Die Gefangenen dürften Duraugurs Wachen gut beschäftigen. Wir können uns also darauf konzentrieren, ihn zu stellen und seiner gerechten Strafe zuzuführen,“ erklärte Sól’Dis die weitere Vorgehensweise.

„Keine Widerworte von mir!“ entgegnete Janeway

Tom grinste ein geradezu schmerzvolles Grinsen, als er ihr eine Waffe zuwarf, die sie geschickt fing.

„Es tut gut, wieder im Geschäft zu sein, nicht wahr Captain?“

„Oh ja, das tut es!“

Es war Zeit, dem Spuk ein Ende zu machen.

 

Sie fanden Duraugur und Vig’Dis in einer Art Kontrollraum. Auf den Gängen war Chaos ausgebrochen. Loyale Wächter und die Gefangenen lieferten sich einen Machtkampf, der aber eigentlich bereits entschieden war.

Als Janeway die Tür eintrat und in Duraugurs entsetztes Gesicht sah, fühlte sie bereits die erste Genugtuung.

Er wirkte jedoch erstaunlich gefasst.

„Das ist dein Werk, nicht wahr?“ fragte er.

 „Es ist das Werk Vieler, die sich gegen ihre ungerechte Versklavung wehren. Es musste eines Tages so kommen.“

Sie wunderte sich selbst, wie ruhig sie blieb, obwohl sie innerlich vor Wut kochte. Sie hätte ihn am liebsten über den Haufen geschossen, aber Sól’Dis hatte ihr das Versprechen abgenommen, ihn lebend zu bekommen. Im Ausgleich hatte sie Janeway den Vortritt überlassen. Die Kitani verstand wie keine zweite, was es hieß, ihn bezahlen zu lassen.

Einen kurzen Moment schwieg Duraugur, blickte sie aus hasserfüllten Augen an.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du so weit gehen wirst. Du hast deinen Körper für dein verdammtes Schiff verkauft. Du bist eine Prostituierte, Kathryn Janeway, nichts weiter!“

Janeway kam ihm bedrohlich nahe, aber sie rührte ihn nicht an.

„Ist das alles?“ fragte sie tonlos.

Duraugur lachte ein letztes Mal, aber es klang verzweifelt.

„Du hast gewonnen. Ich habe dich unterschätzt. Na los, bring es zuende, wenn du dich traust!“

Janeway entsicherte ihre Waffe.

„Captain!“ schrie Tom Paris entsetzt. „Captain, das können Sie nicht tun!“

Sie ignorierte Toms Warnung und schoss, ihr Gesicht ausdruckslos. Ihre Wut war nur noch kalt, berechnend.

Der Schuss traf Duraugur und schleuderte ihn nach hinten. Vig’Dis schrie und winselte um Gnade. Aber Gnade war nicht das, was Kathryn Janeway im Sinn hatte.

Die Zeit schien sich zu dehnen, bis sich der Kitani aufrappelte. Er stöhnte und röchelte.

„Wieso… wieso hast du es nicht beendet?“ flüsterte er. „Na los, töte mich!“

„Nein,“ sagte Janeway. „Das wäre viel zu gut für dich. Du hoffst auf einen leichten Ausweg, aber den wird es nicht geben.“

In dem Moment betrat Sól’Dis den Raum. Sie nahm die Szene wahr und wirkte auf seltsame Weise zufrieden.

„Wie ich sehe, kennst du Inspektorin Sól’Dis. Ich bin sicher, du bist bei ihr in guten Händen.“ Mit Genugtuung stellte Janeway das Gewehr ab und kehrte ihrem Peiniger den Rücken zu.

Bei Sól’Dis‘ Anblick bekam der Gesichtsausdruck Duraugurs etwas Wildes, Verzweifeltes und in einer fast fließenden Bewegung, mit der niemand mehr gerechnet hatte, hatte er der Inspektorin ihre Waffe entrissen.

„Nein! Nein ich werde nicht mit dir mitgehen! Niemals!“ schrie er und richtete die Waffe auf sich.

Nahezu automatisch reagierte Janeway und trat ihm die Waffe so heftig aus der Hand, dass sie an das Ende des Raums fiel, wo sie Tom sofort geschickt aufhob, bevor Vig’Dis auf Ideen kommen konnte.

„Oh nein! Du wirst deiner gerechten Strafe zugeführt, Duraugur!“ zischte sie.

Sól’Dis nickte ihr dankbar zu und trat dann vor.

„Duraugur nach dem Strafkodex der kitanischen Ordnung werden dir Diebstahl, Entführung, Folter und Betrug zur Last gelegt. Für diese Verbrechen wirst du dich am Hof des Hohen Gerichts verantworten müssen.“

Duraugur keuchte zur Antwort. Was immer ihn von Seiten der kitanischen Justiz erwartete – er hätte ganz offensichtlich den Tod vorgezogen.

Dann fiel der Blick der Inspektorin auf ihr Ebenbild, das einen ganz und gar kläglichen Anblick abgab.

 „ _Tviburi_?!“ keuchte Vig‘Dis. Sie sank auf den Boden. „ _Tviburi_ , bitte verzeih mir.“

Sól’Dis hob unbeeindruckt eine Augenbraue. „Steh auf!“

Wacklig befolgte Vig’Dis den Befehl. Mit unsteten Augen sah sie sich um.

„Du bist _lidlaupi_ und damit nicht genug: du hast als Verbündete mit diesem Verbrecher gemeinsame Sache gemacht,“ fuhr Sól’Dis in hartem, amtlichen Ton fort. „Dafür wirst du nach unserem Recht und Gesetz bestraft werden. Was das andere betrifft…“ Ihr Ton wurde weicher. „…das wird die Zeit das weisen. Und jetzt komm.“

Sie legte ihrer Schwester Handschellen um und half auch dem verletzten Duraugur auf die Beine.

Janeway zitterte, als man das ungleiche Paar abführte und setzte sich dann in einen der umstehenden Stühle.

Es war vorbei. Sie hatte ihre Crew wieder. Sie hatte gewonnen. Warum nur fühlte es sich so verdammt schal an?


	20. XX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es gibt einige Änderungen im vorhergehenden Kapitel bezüglich Zwillingen in der Kitani-Gesellschaft und Janeways Reaktion auf Duraugur. Es empfiehlt sich, das Kapitel nochmals zu lesen.

Kathryn Janeway saß in ihrem Bereitschaftsraum und dachte nach. Hin und wieder trommelte sie abwesend mit den Fingern auf den Tisch, die PADDs neben ihr lagen unberührt. Stattdessen starrte sie in die Sterne dieses Sektors, von dem sie langsam aber sicher genug hatte.

Die _Voyager_ war bei Sól’Dis‘ Offensive dabei gewesen und so konnten alle Mannschaftsmitglieder bald nach Duraugurs Verhaftung wieder an Bord genommen werden. Bis ein normaler Betrieb möglich war, würde es aber noch mehrere Tage dauern. Zum einen hatte der Doktor für jeden einzelnen eine medizinische Untersuchung angeordnet – und das konnte dauern. Zum anderen musste ihre Mannschaft sich erst von den Strapazen erholen und wieder eingewöhnen. Es war aber eine gute Nachricht, dass niemand von ihnen zu Tode gekommen war und bisher gab es auch noch keine Berichte über ernsthafte Verletzungen.

Duraugur und Vig’Dis befanden sich sicher verwahrt in Sól’Dis‘ Schiff. Weitere Inspektoren der kitanischen Ordnung waren inzwischen eingetroffen und sammelten auf dem Planetoiden Informationen.

Sól’Dis hatte zugesagt, noch einmal Bericht zu erstatten, bevor sie sich endgültig trennten. Es gab noch einige offene Fragen. Wie hatte Duraugur die Crew der _Voyager_ entführen können und wieso hatte es Janeway nicht erwischt? Wie war er an diese Chips gelangt und wieso waren nicht alle seiner Anhänger willenlos, auch wenn sie die Implantate in sich trugen? Sól’Dis hatte Antworten auf diese Fragen versprochen. Bis sie Zeit für Janeway hatte, galt es, sich um eine andere, delikate Angelegenheit zu kümmern.

Mit einigem Widerwillen betätigte sie ihren Kommunikator.

„Janeway an Paris!“

Auch am anderen Ende der Leitung spürte sie ein gewisses Zögern.

„Paris hier.“

„Bitte kommen Sie in meinen Bereitschaftsraum.“

„Verstanden.“

Als wieder Stille eingekehrt war, atmete sie laut aus. Dieses Gespräch würde für sie beide unangenehm werden, aber sie musste es führen. Duraugurs Worte schossen ihr durch den Kopf.

_Prostituierte._

Sie hatte versucht, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, aber er hatte sie ein letztes Mal tief getroffen. Gleich was noch geschehen mochte, sie würde von nun an immer daran denken müssen, was sie Tom angetan hatte. Duraugur hatte sie zu einer Täterin gemacht, zu jemandem der Grenzen überschritt, die nicht überschritten werden sollten. Und sie hatte ihren Körper, ihre Würde verkauft. Mochte er für alle Zeit in einem kitanischen Gefängnis verrotten!

Als der Türpieper ertönte, erkannte sie, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt zu haben. Sie versuchte sich zu entspannen, stand auf und strich die Uniform glatt.

„Herein!“

Die Türen öffneten sich und kurz darauf stand Tom vor ihr. Er hatte wieder seine Uniform an, zupfte aber nervös an ihr herum.

Einen kurzen Moment herrschte Schweigen. Janeway wusste, dass sie als Captain den ersten Schritt machen musste. Und das gelang ihr nur, wenn sie professionell blieb.

„Sie wissen, warum ich Sie rufen ließ, Lieutenant?“

Er sah sie entgeistert an und sie erkannte, dass die von ihr geplante Gesprächsstrategie nicht funktionierte.

„…Tom,“ fügte sie deshalb etwas weicher hinzu.

Er nickte nur stumm, unfähig sie anzublicken. Mit einer Geste wies sie in den Sitzbereich und gemeinsam setzten sie sich. Dann begann sie zu sprechen.  
„Tom, ich weiß, wie schwer das für Sie sein muss. Es tut mir unglaublich leid, was ich Ihnen antun musste. Ich habe keine Worte dafür.“

Jetzt blickte er das erste Mal auf und in seinen Augen blitzte Überraschung.

„Captain…“ begann er und stoppte dann, weil ihm die rechten Worte fehlten. Er versuchte es erneut. „Captain. Es muss Ihnen nicht leidtun. Sie taten, was sie mussten. Ohne Sie wären wir alle noch immer Gefangene dieses Scheusals. Mir tut es viel eher leid, was ich Ihnen antun musste.“

Tom hatte Schuldgefühle _ihr gegenüber?!_

Das entsetzte Gesicht des Doktors kam ihr in den Sinn, als er nach ihrer Untersuchung hatte feststellen müssen, dass sie Toms DNA in sich trug. Zum Glück konnte sie sich auf seine Schweigepflicht verlassen.

„Glauben Sie mir, ich versuche mir all das seither schönzureden. Aber es ist wie es ist. Ich habe Sie missbraucht. Ohne Ihr Einverständnis.“ Jetzt blickte Janeway auf ihre Hände.

Tom rückte etwas näher und legte ihr zögerlich die Hand auf die Schulter, nahm sie dann aber sofort wieder weg, wie als hätte er sich verbrannt.

„Ich will ehrlich sein. Es war… es war die Hölle. Aufzuwachen in dieser Situation… beim Sex mit Ihnen. Ich hatte Angst, ich habe es nicht verstanden. Und noch jetzt verfolgen mich diese Erinnerungen. Aber Sie müssen wissen, dass ich Sie dafür nicht verantwortlich mache. Es wird noch dauern, bis ich darüber wegkomme. Aber ich hege Ihnen gegenüber keinen Groll. Auch B’Elanna gibt Ihnen keine Schuld.“

„Ich möchte mir einreden, man habe immer eine Wahl,“ seufzte Janeway. „Und wenn man eine Wahl trifft, muss man mit den Konsequenzen leben. Das heißt nicht, dass es leicht ist.“

„Die Tatsache, dass Sie sosehr darunter leiden, sagt mir alles was ich wissen muss. Und die Alternative wäre noch viel unerfreulicher.“

Janeway lachte freudlos.

„Daran versuche ich mich festzuhalten. Der Heilungsprozess wird andauern, auch bei mir.“

„Captain, Sie schulden mir nichts. Sie müssen mir auch nichts mehr erklären.“

Bedächtig nickte Janeway.

„Aber vielleicht muss ich Ihnen noch etwas erklären,“ fuhr Tom fort und errötete. „Wir sind vermutlich an einem Punkt angelangt, an dem es keine Geheimnisse mehr gibt.“

„Tom?“

„Sie verdienen zu wissen, was ich tun musste, damit Ihr Plan gelingt. Ich meine… ich glaube…“

„Tom, auch Sie schulden mir nichts. Und ich werde Sie nichts fragen.“

Der junge Pilot setzte sich aufrecht hin und sah ihr jetzt in die Augen.

„Das weiß ich. Aber Sie verdienen es. Sie sollen wissen, wies mir gelang zu… funktionieren.“

„Ich gebe zu, mich darüber gewundert zu haben. Unter den Umständen war das eine übermenschliche Leistung. Aber ich hätte mir niemals angemaßt, danach zu fragen.“

Tom nickte und schluckte.

„Captain, Sie wissen ich liebe B’Elanna über alles. Es konnte mir nichts Besseres passieren, als sie. Aber in dieser Situation hat es nicht sehr geholfen an sie zu denken. Im Gegenteil. Also habe ich an Sie gedacht. Sie sind eine wunderschöne Frau und es gab eine Zeit, da hatte ich gewisse… Phantasien. Aber das ist schon lange her.“

Es gab einen Vorfall in ihrem zweiten Jahr im Deltaquadranten, bei dem Tom bei einem missglückten Experiment mit Warp 10 einen evolutionären Schub machte. In seiner verwandelten Gestalt hatte er sie entführt und einige reptiloide Nachkommen mit ihr gezeugt. Sie hatte versucht, diesen Vorfall aus ihrem Gedächtnis zu streichen – sie beide waren anders als im vorliegenden Fall beide buchstäblich nicht sie selbst gewesen – aber es erklärte nach all den Jahren, wieso Tom damals gerade sie ausgewählt hatte.

„Ich habe mich an diese Zeit erinnert,“ fuhr er fort. „Das gepaart mit ein wenig manueller Hilfe und den Impulsen aus dem Chip, die ich nach wie vor hören konnte, haben gewirkt. Bitte verzeihen Sie.“

Trotz der schweren Stunden der letzten Tage musste Janeway lächeln. Es war kein amüsiertes Lächeln, sondern ein gerührtes. Seine Worte berührten etwas tief in ihr. Vielleicht konnte dieser unselige Vorfall, sobald alle Wunden verheilt waren, dazu beitragen, dass sie und Tom ihre Freundschaft vertiefen konnten. Der erste Schritt war heute gemacht.

„Ich danke Ihnen für Ihr Vertrauen, Tom.“

Er sah sie an und lächelte dann auch, erleichtert, sich den letzten schweren Brocken von der Seele geredet zu haben.

Sie blieben noch eine Weile schweigend sitzen, bevor Tom schließlich aufstand.

„Danke für dieses Gespräch, Captain.“

„Wir haben es beide gebraucht, Tom!“

Er dachte einen Moment darüber nach und nickte dann zustimmend.

„Sie haben recht.“

 

Als Tom gegangen war, blieb Janeway alleine zurück.

Sie war dankbar, dass der junge Mann ihr ihre Taten nicht nachtrug. Aber das hieß nicht, dass sie sich selbst verzeihen konnte.

Sie war so in ihre Gedanken versunken, dass sie den Türpieper zunächst überhörte. Als es erneut piepte, schreckte sie auf.

„Herein!“

Im Türrahmen stand Inspektorin Sól’Dis. Sie hatte mehrere DatenPADDs in der Hand.

„Captain, störe ich?“

Janeway stand auf und bedeutete ihr, sich zu setzen.

Die Kitani kam der Aufforderung nach. Dann breitete sie die DatenPADDs vor sich auf der Couch aus.

„Wir haben unsere letzten Vorbereitungen abgeschlossen und sind jetzt bereit, zurück in die Heimat zu fliegen. Dort wird Duraugur und auch Vig’Dis der gerechte Prozess gemacht.“

„Was wird mit Ihrer Schwester geschehen?“

Sól’Dis seufzte.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Zunächst einmal muss die Justiz sich mit ihr befassen. Aber ich habe Hoffnung, dass sie noch einmal ein wertvolles Mitglied der Gesellschaft werden kann.“

„Ich verstehe. Und Duraugur?“

„Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass er die Höchststrafe bekommt. Das bedeutet Strafkolonie und Agonietherapie. Er wird seine Untaten bereuen, glauben Sie mir.“

„Gut.“

„Ich habe Ihnen hier die vorläufigen Ergebnisse unserer Untersuchungen zukommen lassen. Sie haben sicher noch Fragen?“

„Die habe ich in der Tat. Mich interessiert vor allem, wie Duraugur seine Operation ausbauen konnte. Sie haben damals gesagt, die Technologie, die er verwendet, sei Ihnen unbekannt. Wie konnte er all die Schiffe entführen?“

Sól’Dis griff zu einem ihrer DatenPADDs, tippte darauf herum und reichte es Janeway. Darauf war ein Querschnitt von Duraugurs Basis zu sehen.

„Duraugur war kein Erfinder. Er war von Anfang ein Bandit und Plünderer. Er muss auf einer seiner Streifzüge diesen Planetoiden entdeckt haben, der voll war mit Technologie einer anderen, lange ausgestorbenen Spezies. Die Aufzeichnungen sind stellenweise sehr kryptisch, aber Duraugur nannte sie an einigen Stellen _Iconianer_.“

Janeway sog die Luft ein.

An der Akademie hatte sie über dieses legendäre Volk gelernt, das vor Millennia die Milchstraße bevölkert hatte und über unglaubliche Technologien verfügte. Es hieß, sie konnten sich binnen Sekunden durch die gesamte Galaxis befördern. Daher war es eigentlich nicht verwunderlich, dass sie auch Außenposten im Delta-Quadranten hatten.

„Mir ist dieses Volk ein Begriff,“ sagte sie nachdenklich.

„Duraugur hat Überreste ihrer Technologie für sich benutzt. Es gab wohl eine Apparatur, mit der man Mannschaften von Schiffen evakuieren konnte. Sie funktionierte im Umkreis mehrere Parsecs und diente wohl dazu, Verluste bei Raumschlachten in diesem Sektor gering zu halten. Duraugur hat sie Apparatur dazu verwendet, durchreisende Schiffe zu plündern und die Mannschaft zu versklaven.“

„Aber was geschah mit mir? Warum wurde ich nicht mit meiner Crew entführt?“

„Darüber sind wir uns noch immer unsicher, aber es scheint, als hätte Ihr Aufenthalt auf dem Holodeck tatsächlich Ihre Anwesenheit maskiert. Die Vorrichtung war nicht auf eine solche Eventualität eingestellt.“

„Also so, wie wir es vermuteten…“

„Allem Anschein nach, ja.“

„Und was geschah dann mit den Mannschaften?“

„In diesem Stützpunkt gab es auch eine Vorratskammer mit den Tausenden dieser Chips. Die Iconianer benutzten sie anscheinend, um ihre Wahrnehmung und die kognitiven Funktionen zu erhöhen. Auch konnten sie sich damit Botschaften über längere Strecken schicken. Da humanoide Gehirne ähnlich funktionieren, sind sie auch nach so langer Zeit noch wirksam. Als Duraugur die Chips seinen Anhängern einpflanzte, entdeckte er durch Zufall, dass eine bestimmte Einstellung dazu führte, das Bewusstsein des Trägers auszuschalten. Botschaften, die man nun an den Chip sendete, wurden als Befehle interpretiert und ausgeführt. Auf diese Art versklavte er nun die Mannschaften, die er von den Schiffen entführte und ließ sie in seinen Minen nach Erzen und weiteren iconianischen Technologien graben. Die Schiffe schlachtete er aus und verkaufte sie. So gab es niemals Spuren.“

„Das heißt, die Daramor beispielsweise folgten ihm aus freiem Willen?“

„Es sieht ganz danach aus.“

„Dann funktionierte die Waffe bei meiner Gefangennahme nicht, weil die Wachen von dem Chip nicht kontrolliert wurden?“

„So ist es. All diejenigen, die ihm freiwillig folgten, werden sich jetzt auch vor Gericht verantworten müssen.“

„Und was geschieht mit den befreiten Gefangenen?“

„Meine Kollegen kontaktieren gerade ihre Regierungen. Wir werden sie so schnell wie möglich in ihre Heimat entlassen.“

„Saubere Arbeit.“

Janeway stand auf und Sól’Dis tat es ihr gleich. Dann reichte der Captain der Kitani die Hand.

„Inspektorin Sól’Dis. Ich bedanke mich für die gute Zusammenarbeit und Ihre tatkräftige Hilfe. Ohne Sie hätte ich meine Crew niemals wieder gesehen. Es war mir eine Ehre, mit Ihnen zusammenzuarbeiten.“

Sól’Dis erwiderte den Händedruck ohne zu Zögern.

„Die Freude ist ganz auf meiner Seite. Auch ich brauchte erst Ihre Hilfe, um meine Ziele zu erreichen. Die _Voyager_ ist im Gebiet der Kitanischen Ordnung immer gerne gesehen. Meine Kollegen haben Ihnen noch einige Vorräte für Ihre Weiterreise mitgebracht. Ich hoffe Sie können sie als eine letzte Geste guten Willens annehmen.“

„Mit Freuden.“

„Dann bleibt mir nur noch, Ihnen eine gefahrlose Weiterreise zu wünschen. Passen Sie auf sich auf!“

„Geben Sie Duraugur, was er verdient!“

Die beiden Frauen nickten sich ein letztes Mal zu, dann verließ Sól’Dis Janeways Bereitschaftsraum, um mit ihren Gefangenen zurückzufliegen in ihre Heimat.

 

Nach einem langen, anstrengenden Tag, stand Kathryn Janeway schließlich in ihrem Quartier. Reglos starrte sie auch hier in die unendlichen Weiten des Alls. Wenn ihre Gedanken nicht zur Ruhe kommen wollen, empfand sie die unzähligen Welten und Sterne dort draußen normalerweise als beruhigend. Aber nicht so dieses Mal. Sie hatte ihre Mannschaft wieder, aber sie hatte dafür einen Pakt mit dem Teufel persönlich geschlossen. Es war nur konsequent, dass sie dafür bezahlte. Das hatte sie in dem Moment gewusst, in dem sie Tom in sich aufgenommen hatte.

Immer wieder erschienen die Szenen in Duraugurs Zelle vor ihrem geistigen Auge.

Kathryn Janeway die Heldin! Kathryn Janeway, die selbstlos ihre Crew gerettet hatte! So stand es in den offiziellen Logbüchern, so glaubten es die meisten Anwesenden hier an Bord. Sie durfte sich von dem Geschehenen nicht dominieren lassen und der Tag mochte kommen, an dem dem so war. Aber dieser Tag war nicht heute.

Eine Person hatte sie seit ihrer Rückkehr an Bord gemieden. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie Chakotay noch in die Augen blicken konnte, nach dem, was sie getan hatte. Es war ungerecht und tief in ihr drin wusste sie, dass er ihr keinen Vorwurf machte. Nicht einmal Tom tat das. Aber sie fühlte sich schuldig, schmutzig und ertrug deswegen Chakotays Aufmerksamkeit umso weniger. Sie hatte sie nicht verdient.

Gleichzeitig ahnte sie, dass er sich damit nicht zufriedengeben würde. Die Konfrontation mit ihm war unausweichlich.

Als ihr Türpieper erklang, gab es wenig Zweifel, wer vor der Tür stand.

„Herein!“ rief sie ein letztes Mal an diesem Tag mit matter Stimme.

Chakotay trat ein und sah sich verwundert um. Das Quartier war in Dunkelheit getaucht.

„Kathryn, wir haben uns seit deiner Rückkehr nicht gesprochen. Ich wollte nur wissen, ob es dir gut geht…“

Sie wandte sich ab, damit er ihre Tränen nicht sehen konnte, die ihr in die Augen getreten waren. Trotz der Dunkelheit wollte sie sichergehen.

„Kathryn, sag mir was passiert ist…“

Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis sie wieder sprechen konnte, bis sie die Tränen weggedrückt hatte.

Es war zwecklos, Chakotay etwas vorzulügen. Er würde nicht lockerlassen. Daher ging sie den direktesten Weg, der ihr in den Sinn kam.

„Ich bin eine Prostituierte, Chakotay,“ sagte sie.

Er blieb erstaunt stehen und starrte sie an.

„Wie kommst du drauf so etwas zu sagen?“

„Weil es die Wahrheit ist.“

„Wer behauptet das?“

„Jemand, der mich dazu gemacht hat.“

„Einen größeren Unsinn habe ich ja noch nie gehört!“ rief er.

Sie ging zu ihrer Couch und setzte sich darauf.

„Es ist kein Unsinn. Es ist die Wahrheit. Du weißt ja nicht, was geschehen ist…“

Behutsam setzte er sich neben sie und legte ihr sanft eine Hand auf die Schulter. Sie legte die ihrige auf seine.

„Kathryn. Ich bin für dich da. Wenn du es mir erzählen willst, höre ich dir gerne zu.“

Sie senkte den Blick und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es ist besser, wenn du weißt, was für ein Mensch ich bin. Erinnerst du dich, als ich sagte, die _Voyager_ ginge immer vor? Ich habe Tom die Würde genommen, für die _Voyager._ Ich habe mit ihm geschlafen. Gegen seinen Willen.“

Eine Weile schwieg Chakotay, aber zu Janeways Überraschung hatte er sich nicht von ihr abgewandt.

„Du hattest bestimmt gute Gründe. Du hast für alles gute Gründe…“

„Natürlich hatte ich gute Gründe!“ schleuderte sie ihm entgegen. „Aber macht es das besser? Ich habe meinen verdammten Körper verkauft, ich habe Tom missbraucht! Der Zweck sollte nie die Mittel heiligen! Nie!“

Instinktiv zog Chakotay sie in eine Umarmung, die er erst losließ, als ihre letzten Schluchzer verebbt waren. Und dann erzählte sie ihm alles. Jede Einzelheit aus ihrer Zeit der Gefangenschaft, die ihr wichtig war. Und er hörte zu und urteilte nicht.

Als sie fertig waren, sah sie ihn lange und traurig an.

„Chakotay… ich _kann_ nicht mit dir zusammen sein. Nicht mehr so, wie wir es in den vergangenen Wochen waren.“

„Ich weiß, Kathryn.“ Zärtlich gab er ihr einen letzten Kuss auf die Wange.

Sie musste es ihm nicht erklären, sie musste es nicht rechtfertigen. Er verstand es.

Vielleicht konnte es noch einmal eine zweite Chance für sie geben, wenn die Wunden verheilt waren. Bis dahin versprach er ihr ein guter Freund zu sein.

„Ich danke dir für alles!“

Dann herrschte Schweigen.

 

 

ENDE


End file.
